


【露米】芒刺（下）

by YanWNotfind



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 82,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanWNotfind/pseuds/YanWNotfind
Summary: 鲸鱼是自由的





	1. 触网

1945年5月8日到9日，德国在二十四小时之内签署了两次投降协议。一次向英美联军，一次向苏联军队。路德维希·贝什米特对那二十四小时的记忆要比他哥哥基尔伯特·贝什米特清晰得多。路德维希在四月六日收到了东线最后一封关于自己哥哥的电报，里面说基尔伯特在从维也纳退往柏林的路上和苏联的小部队交锋，已经被俘虏了。他不知道具体情况，只是过了几天，他从活着回来的士兵里找到了他正在抽烟的哥哥，基尔伯特·贝什米特。  
柏林到处是残垣断壁的时候，基尔伯特·贝什米特在巷战中重伤昏迷，已经失去了意识，路德维希从防空洞里走上街道。他还记得在盟军进攻柏林之前，这条街上除了坦克和铁丝网丝毫没有战争的气氛。现在这里到处都是黑色、灰色和红色。他的灰色军装让他挨了两枪，红色的血刚刚流出来伤口就已经愈合了，只是枪伤的疼痛让他皱紧了眉头。他被带去见了伊万·布拉金斯基，俄罗斯一见到他就用亲昵和蔼的语气问：“基尔伯特·贝什米特终于死了吗？”  
十年后，路德维希在第二次世界大战结束十周年的聚会上没有见到伊万，他见到了哥哥，他想到的却是伊万多年前那个亲昵而骇人的微笑。他想伊万和基尔伯特极有可能站在尸堆两边，对身后的士兵说：“看！他们这么残忍！他们杀了孩子。”然后他们互相绕着那些尸体行走，哪个人不小心走快了，看见了前面的那个人，他们就会露出那样的表情。

去年伊万的招待会和后续会议期间，苏联人和美国人都拿到了一大堆情报，据说过了一年他们都还没全部处理完。不过这次显体们显得轻松多了，在阿尔弗雷德的私人豪宅里的派对，至少不用担心苏联人的窃听了。  
聚会在五月八号，德国向英美联军投降的那天。阿尔弗雷德早在年初就向欧洲佬们发出邀请，为了庆祝欧洲战场结束十周年，他要举行一个派对。伊万看见日期的时候丝毫不感到惊讶，但又不能不去，这样会让人产生苏联人参与与否对二战结果的影响不大的错觉。其他人对这次派对热情并不高，除了菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇，他甚至在私底下和别人说，真不敢相信原来苏联人和德国人从波兰滚蛋已经十年了。  
请柬和菲利克斯的监听记录同一天送到了伊万面前。基尔伯特把东西叠在了伊万私人图书馆的矮桌上，结实的实木桌面被监听记录和磁带震了一下。装着请柬的信封被放在最上面，伊万打开信封，上面写着标准得像是打字机一样的英语，伊万暗自抱怨给阿尔弗雷德他们的请柬都是自己手写的。  
“美国人还真是敷衍得可以，他可真是个……”伊万扫了一眼请柬下端阿尔弗雷德的姓名缩写和他在“伊万·布拉金斯基”前面加上的“My love”，暗自感叹阿尔弗雷德的大胆，嘴角却忍不住上扬，“……小混蛋。”他放下请柬，拿起一份监听记录。  
“是呀，再过两天就是战争结束十周年了。”伊万翻阅着监听记录继续说。他看的是关于菲利克斯的那份记录。菲利克斯的马场里面有一匹新的马出生了，他天天都在马场里根本没和外界联系，唯一的电话也只是打给镇上订购饲料。他的访客只有他的秘书。秘书通知他，美国准备在纽约时间五月八日举办酒会。  
“万国宫的那次招待会，我们拿到的情报太多了，这次是只有显体才参加的聚会，情报会精简得多，也有价值得多。”伊万迅速地翻完了属于菲利克斯的那份记录，第二份记录署名是伊丽莎白·海德薇莉。他扯出一个无意义的冷笑，抬头去找没有回话的基尔伯特，发现基尔伯特已经走到后排的书柜那里了。  
基尔伯特拿着一本俄语版的《格林童话》从书柜构成的迷宫里走出来，他听见了伊万说的话，坐到安乐椅上，轻轻摇着椅子，说：“据我所知去年拿到的一大部分都是各国官员的高谈阔论，还有一堆花边新闻。唯一有价值的就是英国和加拿大的对话，而且老狮子[ 英格兰的标志是狮子。]把关键的名字给吞掉了。”  
“看来你不是无处不在。”伊万调侃了基尔伯特一句，然后端起酒杯喝干了里面的伏特加，“这次的酒会我不能去，我没时间，你最好看着点你那位被称为‘基督之盾’的好朋友。”  
听到这话，基尔伯特敷衍地点了点头，起身走到了门口。  
“当然，你也管好你自己，别再去把派对的主人给弄哭了。”伊万在基尔伯特走出门之前补充了一句，“否则我会让你哭都哭不出来。”  
“遵命，伊万·布拉金斯基阁下。”基尔伯特像是听见了一个天大的笑话而不是一句威胁，他眉毛都扬起来了，让他奉承时的不真心显露无疑。  
基尔伯特走在别墅的走廊下，凭借着月光走到了花园里，菲利克斯已经坐在秋千上等他半个钟头了。  
“菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇，你来早了。”基尔伯特走到正在荡秋千的菲利克斯面前说。  
“基尔伯特·贝什米特，”菲利克斯抬起头和基尔伯特打个招呼，想了一会儿才继续说，“伊万告诉我，他不会参加纽约的派对，你说他会去哪？”  
“你为什么要知道他会去哪里？”  
“波兰和匈牙利的人民对苏联的不满已经快压不住了，至少靠政治威慑已经不管用了！我一点都不想我在纽约的时候，伊万带着军队把波兰给推平了！那些声音再大一些，传到了莫斯科，传到了这里，像对付东德的那些人一样，苏联的坦克会再一次开进波兰。”菲利克斯说完喘了口气，看着基尔伯特，等待他要的答案。  
“他计划成立一个军事组织，波兰的军事力量仅次于苏联，这种时候去推平波兰？你到底从哪里听到了这样的传闻？”基尔伯特虽然问了菲利克斯两个问题，但他不需要答案，“据我所知，王耀在日内瓦会议上和阿尔弗雷德做了个交易，什么样的交易？这个要问当事人了。”  
“谢谢远东的那位再次分散了伊万的注意力吧。”基尔伯特说完下意识地环视四周是否有人。他的这句话也给了菲利克斯答案，伊万要去的是北京而不是华沙，更不是布达佩斯。  
“我不是从哪里听来的，是苏联在边境的坦克旅正在南下。”菲利克斯并没有被基尔伯特的话安抚，反而说出了一个他所知的情况，“等他处理完远东的事情，东欧就等着变成他的后花园吧！他不是一个好的园丁！”  
“你可不是什么娇滴滴的鲜花，你是‘不死鸟’菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇。”基尔伯特面无表情地提醒菲利克斯不能消极，“‘不死鸟’要听一下‘乌鸦’的建议的话，本大爷负责地说，不是只有你被关在笼子里，而且我还只有一条命。”  
基尔伯特曾经有段时间被菲利克斯称为乌鸦，那种伴随着死亡出现的鸟，如今永远地留在铁血浇灌的黑十字上。当时的基尔伯特还是个骑士团，吃了败仗，归顺于菲利克斯。菲利克斯称呼他为“乌鸦”，他本人对这个外号并不在意，因为他的确一直和死亡形影不离。  
“我在来莫斯科之前，和秘书说，不敢相信原来苏联人和德国人从波兰滚蛋已经十年了，”菲利克斯苦笑着说，“呵，你觉得战争结束了吗？”  
“有一天，总有一天，人们会忘记战争的伤痛，然后开始下一场。战争从来没有结束，只是能把所有被卷进去的战争都结束了。”基尔伯特坐到了秋千上，和菲利克斯一起摇晃秋千，然后说了句连他自己都不相信的话。  
“在欧洲，苏联把控东欧，美国人扶持西欧；在远东，俄罗斯有三分之二的国土在亚洲，朝鲜半岛一分为二，日本被美军占领；欧洲、亚洲、美洲，都参与了这次的战争——冷战！”菲利克斯说出了一个残酷的现实，“我们还是在战争里，一样的参战人员，只是人的阵营不一样了。”  
月亮正在庭院的正上方，月光照得地上的灰尘都亮晶晶的。菲利克斯伸直手掌树在面前，沉声说：“你见过这么巨大的阵营变化吗？黑与白的界限像是那场战争一样，悄无声息地被遗忘了，它去哪了？”说完，他伸直的手掌握了起来，“我希望它在这里。”  
“本大爷还以为你已经准备安心做个马场主了。”基尔伯特用一种平缓的语调让自己的话听起来不那么像讽刺。  
“时间已经愈合了土地的伤口，曾经的战场上长出了一大片草原，曾经的战马在那里悠闲地吃草。我只有在马场的时候，才能喘口气，告诉自己，这个世界还是很美好的。”菲利克斯眯着眼睛抬头仰望天空，“马场里有一匹刚刚出生不久的小马，等它再大一点，你把它带走吧。纯正的汉诺威马，一个纯黑色的孩子，很适合你。你能骑着它穿梭在波茨坦的树林里或者骑到汉诺威去，你现在可比我能去的地方多。”  
基尔伯特是个骑士和诗人，给他一匹马，他会带回一个故事。有人说欧洲的衰落伴随着骑士精神的衰落，骑士、战马和故事已经在陆地上传颂多年，直到他走到了大海边；他带着他的剑上船，把马留在了陆地上。海岸边，留着各种各样的东西，它们早已被时间腐蚀，失去了原来的样子。  
如今菲利克斯送了他一匹昂贵的马驹，但无论是战马还是利剑，都已经落后了。他看见从前的自己骑着马向自己冲过来，剑锋划过脖子，没有鲜血，没有疼痛。什么都没有发生。他蹬腿摇晃起秋千，像是他第一次骑马时蹬腿翻上马背那样。他朝菲利克斯说：“时间起先只是使人产生已经遗忘了痛苦的错觉，这种错觉带来平静。后来人们就真的忘记了其中的一部分，也许是恨，也许爱。”  
阿尔弗雷德仅仅是在国家中很年轻，比起至多一百岁出点头就会去见上帝的人来说，他已经活得够久了。他早就学会了怎么和国会、总统、军队、各国周旋，擅长从中捞到好处。他知道面对什么人该说什么话，他有两种选择，说出对方想听的，或是说出让对方跳脚的。他在这两者之间的选择全凭心情，比如：“我希望我的盟友也能从中获利，我需要你帮助我，我出最大的那份，你只需要付出小的代价，而结果是双赢”，或者“比起我想从你那里得到的帮助，你想从我这里拿到的可能要更多，但，听我的准没错”。阿尔弗雷德总能在态度好和态度恶劣之间找到平衡点，让他看起来只是有些任性和倨傲。  
西欧的大部分人在二战之后被他拉拢。大把的美金扶持着因战争而全面崩盘的西欧经济，在欧洲驻扎军队来防止苏联的南下。他用花言巧语说动了荷兰、卢森堡和比利时，让他们也加入北约。他要把钱花在回报率更高一些的地方，他像是在豪赌，却也自信绝对能赢。事实证明他是对的，最先经济复苏的就是卢森堡。  
派对天黑的时候就开始了，阿尔弗雷德没有站在门口迎接每个国家，而是和亚瑟坐在沙发里聊天，马修靠在沙发的垫子偶然加入他们的聊天。派对准备了很多种类的鸡尾酒，调酒师一直在吧台后面调制酒水，基尔伯特、弗朗西斯和安东尼奥已经像是长在那边椅子上的蘑菇一样，从派对开始就一直坐在那里。  
弗朗西斯喝了一口鲜红的血腥玛丽，原先他们三个人面前一人一杯血腥玛丽，在比赛谁先喝掉这杯刺激味蕾的鸡尾酒，弗朗西斯输了所以要再喝一杯。在长达十三年零十个月十九日十七小时三十一分钟的禁酒令之后，人们对血腥玛丽的热爱达到了顶峰，他们喝这种酒来纪念过去十几年间经历的荒诞闹剧。在1955年，阿尔弗雷德举办这个提供各色酒水的派对，弗朗西斯开始有些想念禁酒令时期的那个阿尔弗雷德了。  
他偏过头对坐在中间的基尔伯特说：“冬妮娅·布拉金斯卡娅和娜塔莉亚·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅都来了，连你都被放出来了，伊万·布拉金斯基自己却不来参加这个派对。”  
“你很想念伊万吗？去年你们一起喝了劣质酒，今年你就不想和我们一起喝调味酒精饮料了。”基尔伯特喝了口长岛冰茶冲淡了嘴巴里的番茄味，朝安东尼奥举杯，在玻璃杯的碰撞声中，他们两个一起说：“为了我们曾经的朋友，弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦。”他们决定暂时和弗朗西斯绝交一口酒的时间。  
“喂！伊万·布拉金斯基从来不放过任何一个喂阿尔吃苍蝇的机会……”弗朗西斯说到一半意识到，伊万不来就已经足够恶心到阿尔弗雷德了。他看向右手边两个也心知肚明的损友，闭上眼睛，拍着边上基尔伯特的手臂说：“我保证，现在的阿尔一定想推平莫斯科。”  
“我也这么觉得，”基尔伯特转动椅子看向坐在沙发里的阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德正在以非常快的速度解决他面前的那堆点心，“他选今天这个日子办这个派对就是为了恶心伊万的，那小兔崽子又不喜欢派对。”  
“我觉得他随时都想推平莫斯科。”安东尼奥补充了边上两位的话，“我们爱派对就足够了，干杯。”  
“干杯。”

阿尔弗雷德在和亚瑟说话的时候，眼睛一直向基尔伯特那边瞟，他可不想去招惹冬妮娅·布拉金斯卡娅和娜塔莉亚·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅，想要知道伊万·布拉金斯基的消息他只能去问基尔伯特。不久之前，潜伏在克里姆林宫里的最后一个特工也被捉住了，他对伊万的近况可以说是一无所知。  
基尔伯特注意到了阿尔弗雷德热切的目光，坐在椅子上，照例手里夹着根烟。他白了阿尔弗雷德一眼，然后嘬腮叼烟，从口袋里拿出了打火机，低头抽烟不去理会阿尔弗雷德。  
“美国在克里姆林宫的间谍被抓住了，阿尔现在一定很想知道伊万最近干什么去了，他今晚已经朝本大爷这里看了好几次。”基尔伯特乘着安东尼奥去洗手间的时候，对边上的弗朗西斯无奈地说，“因为上次我们俩把他弄哭了，这次来之前伊万警告我绝对要和阿尔保持距离，否则就让本大爷游过白令海峡回到俄罗斯。”  
“你现在还每周都要去莫斯科报到吗？”弗朗西斯凑到基尔伯特耳边轻声说，“明年春天之前，占领奥地利的军队就会全部撤走，至少我和罗德里赫谈得不错。”这是他和基尔伯特计划的一部分，先把基尔伯特的命从伊万那里拿走，一旦奥地利成为中立国，并承认东德，基尔伯特就再也不用每周去莫斯科报到了。弗朗西斯从烟盒里取出一支烟，半开玩笑地问：“上面没毒吧？”  
“要我帮你涂点上去吗？我领子下面就有管氰化钠粉末，用在你身上估计只能让你拉肚子。”基尔伯特的语气平静得不像是在讨论危险品，他从口袋里拿出了一枚和弗朗西斯手上戴着的一样的戒指，不过枚戒指上镶嵌的只是一层宝石粉重塑出来的空壳，里面是足以杀死一屋子人的氰化钠，“听说你在政府里遇到了点麻烦，本大爷送你点。”他托腮看向吧台后面的酒柜镜子，附着灰尘的镜子里只能照出自己模糊的影子，加上头顶上白色的灯光，镜子里像是映出了一个鬼魂。吧台后面的镜子都没擦干净，这屋子看来是阿尔弗雷德新买的。基尔伯特吸了口烟，把烟雾喷向镜子里的鬼魂。  
“小基尔对哥哥我的了解都快让我觉得害怕了。”弗朗西斯笑容可掬地接过戒指，随后轻声补了一句“最好不要用上”。他把戒指小心翼翼地放进内袋里，然后用一边的熏香蜡烛点了烟，他吞吐烟圈时更像是在进行优雅的表演，半眯着眼睛享受尼古丁烟雾从他的鼻子里慢慢被呼出来，如同晨间飘浮在莱茵河上的雾。弗朗西斯大部分时间还是能和优雅挂钩的，当烟雾散开之后，他对正在喝酒的基尔伯特说：“我也听说伊万准备成立一个军事组织，不过这也算是什么听说，报纸上都登出来了。”  
“如果你想从我这里套情报的话，娜塔莉亚会把我绑在机翼上载我回去的。”基尔伯特举起酒杯，用这个阻止了弗朗西斯继续往下说。刚才他在镜子还看见娜塔莉亚就在吧台附近，她现在就坐在不远处的一个位子上。基尔伯特朝冰美人那里敬了一下，对方很明显没把他放在眼里，根本没有理他。  
“真是个美人呐。”弗朗西斯看了一眼面无表情的精致白俄罗斯姑娘，朝基尔伯特感叹道，“可惜这位美人只对伊万·布拉金斯基感兴趣。”  
“阿尔也只对伊万感兴趣，他过来了，你帮我挡着他，”基尔伯特看见了正朝他走过来的阿尔弗雷德，立刻从椅子上弹起来，动作迅速地坐到了娜塔莉亚和伊丽莎白中间。他在吧台都能感受到这两位女士之间的不和睦氛围，为了防止流血事件，他坐到了两位女士中间。娜塔莉亚斜了基尔伯特一眼，说出了她今天对基尔伯特的第一句话：“你坐到我的裙子了。”  
“抱歉，抱歉！”基尔伯特尴尬地笑了笑，然后往伊丽莎白那边挪了一点，娜塔莉亚把裙子拨到自己这边，眼神示意基尔伯特坐回来，基尔伯特讪笑着说，“十分感谢娜塔莉亚·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅小姐的大方。”  
“那不如你在派对结束之前就都坐这里吧。”娜塔莉亚举起酒杯学着刚刚基尔伯特做的那样向他敬酒，语毕，她从沙发上站起来，用一种凌冽的寒风般的速度走进了大厅里，离开了基尔伯特的视线。  
基尔伯特得到了更多的沙发，他挪到更空一些的地方，高高地架起腿。他靠在软垫上，朝伊丽莎白抱怨：“她和伊万真不愧是亲戚。”  
“可能是你刚刚的演技太拙劣了，她以为你在讽刺她。”伊丽莎白坐在沙发的另一边，她手里有个被喝空了的杯子，她的神情放松了下来。在暖黄色的灯光下，伊丽莎白的头发被高高盘起，戴着天竺葵胸针，穿着一条上面有着精美暗纹的绿色过膝长裙。基尔伯特上次见到伊丽莎白穿这种裙子的时候，伊丽莎白还戴着一条漂亮的钻石项链。她站在美泉宫小厅的镜子面前，对自己的新造型不适应，提起裙角试图让自己显得娇俏些，随即泄气地坐进扶手椅里。现在穿着裙子的伊丽莎白不会再为衣服造型而紧张，刚刚娜塔莉亚坐在她边上的时候，她极其不自在，这与她现在正在和伊万·布拉金斯基叫板有一定的关系。  
基尔伯特从不觉得这是愚蠢的行为，如果世间一切只注重结果，如果所有的反抗只要看似不能成功都要被嘲笑，那么世界早就“和平”了。基尔伯特、伊丽莎白和弗朗西斯，或者说被卷入这场拉锯战的每个人，都在用自己的方式抗争。他依旧敬佩这位儿时便认识的“基督之盾”，她明白一个道理：攻击才是最好的防御。  
“真是遗憾，本大爷还以为在莫斯科那么久已经摸清楚冰美人的喜好了呢，她比她哥哥还要阴晴不定。”基尔伯特说，语气一点都听不出来他看着阿尔弗雷德走过来时的紧张感。  
“你这次在莫斯科呆了多久？半年还是三个月？”伊丽莎白问。  
“三个月零四天。”  
基尔伯特伸出四根手指晃了晃。  
“你以前在莫斯科一呆就是三年，还记得吗？”  
伊丽莎白转动着空酒杯，水晶杯折射出来的光晃得她移开了目光，看向毫不拘束的基尔伯特。  
基尔伯特喝了口酒，笑而不语。他当然还记得。  
“整头熊都是我的，毕竟它是我杀死的。”伊万·布拉金斯基对约瑟夫·斯大林同志的这句话非常认同。面对现在还依旧活蹦乱跳的基尔伯特，伊万的心情极其复杂，如果基尔伯特真的死在了柏林被苏军攻破的那段时间，那么他就有理由、有立场拿走一切曾经属于普鲁士的东西，包括土地和财产。基尔伯特却在战争结束之后，在昏迷中又熬了一年，在大雪之前苏醒了过来。伊万必须要和其他三个在德国有驻军的人一起开会、投票，来审判基尔伯特，最后的结果在他的意料之中，普鲁士被废除建制。但基尔伯特没有死。  
1947年，基尔伯特身体有所恢复之后，伊万把他接出了列宁格勒的疗养院，又在秋天的时候把他接到了莫斯科的别墅里。1951年，伊万终于从他那里问出了一部分纳粹黄金的下落，找到了他存在的价值，把他从莫斯科送回了柏林（确切地说是东柏林）。  
“莉兹，其实是四年，”基尔伯特放下杯子先纠正了伊丽莎白话中的错处，笑着继续说，“这些事情我比你们记得都要清楚，和他正面打过交道的人都知道伊万给人带来的那种恐惧，而我比较不幸，这种机会多得是。本大爷到莫斯科的第一天，他对我说，‘普鲁士的腓特烈大帝在七年战争中因沙皇的倒戈而真正成了军事天才，而不是历史罪人，你还没向我道谢呢’，然后第二句就是‘也对，你不需要向我感谢，普鲁士已经消失了’。”  
“莉兹，”基尔伯特又叫了一声伊丽莎白的昵称，他的手掌覆上姑娘握紧的拳头，像是在安抚却又不是在安抚，语速缓慢地说，“莉兹……”  
“你从来不称呼我这个名字，刚刚你已经叫了三遍了，有话直说吧！”伊丽莎白激动地挥开了基尔伯特的手，隐约感觉到基尔伯特下面的话会让她失望，所以她的眼睛直勾勾地盯着基尔伯特，等待他的回答。  
“我不会再帮你了。”基尔伯特说完这句话松了一口气，说出了后面半句给自己开脱一样的话，他只告诉了伊丽莎白他要做什么，像是伊丽莎白和菲利克斯找到他时他所做的那样。  
“你就这么怕他吗！”伊丽莎白突然站起来朝基尔伯特吼道。她的面容因愤怒而变得扭曲，眉毛、眼睛、鼻子都因怒火而挤到了一起，她真的生气了。  
基尔伯特抬头的时候，伊丽莎白发现基尔伯特的眼中充满着怜悯和惋惜。这无疑是在火上浇油，伊丽莎白恶狠狠地举起手往基尔伯特脸上招呼过去。这一巴掌发出的清脆声音，让那些注意到在派对这一角发生了争吵的看客都吓了一跳。大家你看看我，我看看你，都很好奇基尔伯特他们为什么吵起来，最后还动手了。  
基尔伯特觉得在回柏林之前，他得先去看牙齿和耳朵。他用舌头扫了一下已经出血的牙龈处，再用手帕接住了那口混着血的唾沫，然后揉着那半边被打红的脸继续缩在沙发的角落里。伊万对伊丽莎白试图向英国或美国送出情报这件事情十分关注，如果克格勃和内务部继续追查下去，他们会找到基尔伯特帮伊丽莎白的实质性证据。基尔伯特没打算在这里就停下来，伊丽莎白在对伊万的排斥上立场太坚定了。他和伊丽莎白得先划清界线。  
菲利克斯在伊丽莎白走后坐到基尔伯特边上，手里拿着一杯冰块和一杯酒，基尔伯特用冰块敷脸的时候，菲利克斯抿了口烈性的中国烧酒：“她比我们都要勇敢，丝毫不畏惧那个正在开往匈牙利的坦克旅，也不怕伊万·布拉金斯基。”他的口腔里充满了酒精的气味，这句酒气十足的感叹说出了一个现实——在东欧，能有几个显体对伊万·布拉金斯基毫不畏惧？数十万立陶宛人被放逐，无数波兰人被杀戮，曾经居住在克里米亚的鞑靼人被屠杀殆尽。这些事情早已过去数百年，那个时代的人早就统统进了坟墓，而对还活着的他们来说，那种每每提及便牙齿发酸的胆寒之感一直没有被削弱。  
“是啊，她一直是勇敢的战士。”  
Zug-zwang[ 触网的德语。 ]。基尔伯特想到了这个棋术语，意味着棋盘上自己处于劣势，却已经轮到自己走棋，明知对自己不利，也不得不走。基尔伯特走了步险棋，也是步好棋，他退了一步，得以活了下来。他能猜测出在伊丽莎白触网时，她会做什么，他尊重，甚至钦佩伊丽莎白现在的态度和做法，但是也知道这么做的后果是什么。  
棋子永远不知道自己处于什么位置。基尔伯特、伊丽莎白、菲利克斯、弗朗西斯……甚至伊万和阿尔弗雷德，因为棋局不只一个，所以每个人都可能是棋子或是棋手。


	2. 尘与雪

一个人走向邪恶不是因为向往邪恶，而是错把邪恶当成他所追逐的美好。  
No man chooses evil because it is evil. He only mistakes it for happiness, the good he seeks.  
——玛丽·沃尔斯顿克拉夫特·雪莱  
罗德里赫一直都想着有一天，自己会找人把基尔伯特架出维也纳，从很多年前开始，他就一直希望有一天能不去管什么礼仪气度，把这个成天给自己添堵的混小子轰出去。他一直没那个机会。第二次世界大战尾声，德军东线全面溃败，再无扭转战局的可能。苏联部队向维也纳大举进军，七十四岁高龄的奥地利总理卡尔·伦纳来到了占领区，罗德里赫与他并行。卡尔·伦纳平日里都拄着手杖，今天执意要自己走到苏联人那里去，好在罗德里赫走得也不快，他们两个都缓慢而庄重地走向排列整齐的坦克部队。  
“先生，在1907年，我试图挽救奥匈帝国，失败了；在1938年，我公开支持德奥合并，造成了今天这样的局面……”老人家的语气听不出来是懊恼，或是自责。但这些话让罗德里赫无奈地摇摇头。  
“别这么说，我已经很久很久没有感受到自己是奥地利了——哦，抱歉，吓到您了。”罗德里赫不小心说出了实话，老人像是被他吓到了一样转头震惊地看着他，“不用这么惊讶，我已经作为罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦享受了七年的日子，七真是个神秘莫测的数字啊……”眼镜上有个不知道什么时候沾上的污点，他擦着眼镜说，“奥地利——这个称呼作为名字，真是熟悉而又陌生。”  
卡尔·伦纳至死都记得罗德里赫当时的变化，他的祖国重新戴上眼镜时，温文尔雅的青年气质出现了明显的变化，像是一柄宝剑沉睡于华丽厚重的剑鞘之中，那一刻宝剑展露了它的锐利。但在当时，他一瞬间对自己的国家有了新的理解，他已经是迟暮之年，而自己的国家依旧年轻。难道“并没有人能看清楚一个国家的全貌”指的是这个？他心中暗自揣摩着。  
和诸多照片中看来的不同，罗德里赫那天见到的天空蓝得通透，摄人心魄的蓝。黑白照片中的天空无论晴天或是阴天都显得那么暗，这也是黑白照的局限性，抛去了图片上人、物、景的颜色，留下的是一片程度不同的黑白灰。有些人的照片则不一样，看久了甚至会感觉这是一位技艺高超的画师刻意用这种颜色画出的油画，伊万·布拉金斯基算是其中的一个。  
哪怕他颇为喜欢美术馆的油画，但面对着伊万他还是吃不消。罗德里赫和伊万呆在一起是总是感到不适，哪怕是他们曾经结盟的时候，他总是站在一个客套而疏离的位置和伊万说话。1945年是这样，十年后的1955年依旧是这样。  
“罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦，”伊万称呼罗德里赫的全名表示尊重，他的手里是一份已经审阅的《重建独立和民主的奥地利的国家条约》，他把文件夹背手捏在手里，“维也纳真是座美丽的城市啊，作为您的心脏，它太美丽了。”  
罗德里赫被说愣了。他分辨不出伊万所指的是“因为维也纳是他的心脏，所以美丽”和“维也纳太美丽了，以至于不像是他的心脏”这两种截然相反的意思中的哪个。他站在伊万两步远的地方，沉默地盯着窗外的多瑙河，这条河流淌上千年，见证了维也纳的兴衰起落，带走了这座城市太多的往事。他装作专心看风景的样子，不去回应伊万的话。  
“基尔伯特足够聪明，而你一直擅长利用他的聪明。”伊万的眼睛一直跟着从多瑙河对岸飞过来的一只渡鸦，这种鸟曾经被当做传递信件的工具。他转头看向沉默不语的罗德里赫，笑着继续说，“他以为自己的做的事情能瞒过所有人，但是他真的没想到这些，既然密码本是你给他的，只要你再算计他一次，他简直是个在双面镜前自以为是的花痴。”  
“您把这种行为称为出卖吗？”罗德里赫把目光转向正在嘲笑他的伊万，反问。那只渡鸦停在了窗外花台的铁栅栏上，黑色的鸟儿斜着脑袋凑近花盆里刚刚发芽的矢车菊，罗德里赫想上前挽救他的花，但为时已晚，只能看着渡鸦偷走刚刚种下不久的种子。他无声地冷笑了一下，开口说：“这只渡鸦能找到种子是因为种子发了芽，您能说是幼苗出卖了种子吗？”  
“呵，您给了他普鲁士王国的称号，然而他背叛了他的誓约——向您永远效忠的誓约，甚至在后来的西里西亚战争和七年战争中窃取了西里西亚，哈布斯堡的没落和他脱不开干系吧？若说谁才是幼苗，不应该是他吗？”伊万的手指轻轻地扣在文件夹的背面，脸上的笑意更浓了，一旦谈及从前，他总是笑意与杀意并存，笑容越是灿烂，杀意越是像干涸的血迹重新开始变得浓稠一样明显。  
“他一直是个叛徒。”伊万咬牙切齿地说出了最后一句话。  
1761年年底，普鲁士也面临着生死存亡的问题，但那时上帝开了个巨大的玩笑，俄国的伊丽莎白女皇逝世，继位者勒令伊万·布拉金斯基停手，故而扭转了整个战局。1945年，基尔伯特面临即将到来的失败，无比怀念那个被他和腓特烈都不看好的彼得三世。  
基尔伯特在自纽约回到莫斯科的飞机上看到了尼基塔·赫鲁晓夫登在报纸上的照片，仿佛看见了第二个彼得三世。每个对基尔伯特表示亲近的俄罗斯领导人恐怕都能被他说成彼得三世（还好只有一个），基尔伯特很佩服威廉·皮克能忍受赫鲁晓夫的亲吻礼，或者说他对能完成俄罗斯亲吻礼的人都表示钦佩。每次这位和伊万本人气质差距甚大的领导人接见东德领导人时，两位显体才会露出同样的尴尬神情。他们是真的怕这位冒失的领导人在喝高了之后，做出类似叫他们两个进行一个斯拉夫吻，以表示两国友好的行为。  
他无比嫌弃地把报纸放在隔壁的位置上，自己的左半边脸已经肿起来了，他叹了口气，现在不是去想这种让人反胃的事情的时候。伊丽莎白在来的飞机上坐他边上，现在已经坐到了离他远远的托里斯的边上，托里斯和菲利克斯正在下象棋，基尔伯特瞥了一眼托里斯胜券在握的样子——看上去又到了菲利克斯耍赖的时候了。基尔伯特注意到了对棋局不感兴趣的伊丽莎白也在往他这边看，立刻抓住机会指了指他的左半边脸，眼神可怜巴巴的，仿佛在说：你打伤我了，伊丽莎白，快过来道个歉啊！  
余怒未消的匈牙利姑娘朝他扯出一个讥讽的冷笑，别过头去看她并不感兴趣的棋局。  
基尔伯特无奈地叹了口气，缩回了自己的位子里，他又拿起了那份报纸，不过不是为了读它们，而是为了拿起那个被报纸盖住的蛋糕盒。临走之前，阿尔弗雷德叫人追上了即将离开的红色阵营的宾客们，说是给没来的那位准备了派对上的蛋糕，女秘书转达时的口气官方极了，好像不接受这个蛋糕就是国际外交问题。他替娜塔莉亚接过蛋糕时还在想，难道伊万·布拉金斯基本人没来还不能算是外交事故吗？  
“你是想再吃一块蛋糕吗？”娜塔莉亚不知何时站到了过道里，白俄罗斯姑娘居高临下地俯视被吓到了的基尔伯特，问，“你不怕有毒吗？”  
“我只是好奇里面是什么？要是定时炸弹怎么办？”基尔伯特说着，好像真的担心这是炸弹一样贴到纸盒子上去听里面有没有声音。  
“这个定时炸弹是你自作主张拿的。”娜塔莉亚的语气像是在责备基尔伯特。  
“这是伊万·布拉金斯基的，我不会帮你拆开来看这里面究竟是什么，不管里面有没有毒，或者是定时炸弹，都等回到了莫斯科，让你哥哥自己拆去。”基尔伯特把盒子提到了靠里面的那个位子上，然后侧身挡住了想要进去的娜塔莉亚，“要是你哥哥知道了我打开过这个盒子，他会把我扔到湖里去的。”  
“无所谓，他一定会当着大家的面把盒子打开的。我们的飞机在华沙降落，差不多要到了。”娜塔莉亚朝那个盒子扬了下下巴，像是在说，反正最后她也能知道里面的东西是什么。  
傻姑娘，我倒是情愿里面放的是炸弹。基尔伯特摸了下已经藏好的密信，朝着娜塔莉亚的背影心中叹息道。虽然还没来得及看上面写的是什么，但是他总有一种不祥的预感。他再次探出身子看向菲利克斯，对方看似无赖地抓起一颗棋子抛到了他这边——白王后。国际象棋中分数最高的就是王后棋，因为在历史上，王后是政治联姻的代表，她身后是娘家的军队。而欧洲最擅长政治联姻的就是——奥地利——罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦！很久以前，基尔伯特用一颗白王后棋子来讽刺穿着白色军装的罗德里赫。  
他与菲利克斯短暂地眼神交流，对方只给了他一个意味深长的摇头。  
“果然是想用他来要挟本大爷。”基尔伯特打量着手中的棋子，冷笑了一声，“这可真是找错人了。”

《华沙公约》的签订比想象中顺利，东欧的社会主义国家除了南斯拉夫都加入了华约。亚洲方面，除了中国和北朝鲜之外，其他红色阵营国家都是华约组织观察员国。  
基尔伯特是第二个签字的，他最近的位子被越来越往前拉，常常临着娜塔莉亚或者伊万坐。他签了字，把文件传给边上的菲利克斯。这份一式四份（俄语、德语、波兰语、捷克语）的文件在华沙签署，俄语的那份会被送回莫斯科裱起来，其余的也会被放在莫斯科的苏联别墅里。值得在意的事情是，这份文件没有匈牙利语版，伊丽莎白看的是德语版。  
会议结束之后，基尔伯特回到下榻酒店的房间里，异常平静地坐进了红色的靠背沙发。茶几上还放着一盘排列整齐、还没开始的棋局——有人进来动过这盘棋——黑白两色的棋子不再分明，已经混在了一起。基尔伯特想起了，在那封已经被他烧掉的密信中，阿尔弗雷德提到了希望他能在关键时刻保持沉默。  
东欧的雪一直都是掩盖阴谋诡计的好东西，雪一下，白茫茫一片，真干净。  
自从不用再每周一次去莫斯科报到之后，基尔伯特去往莫斯科的次数非常少，过去整整一个冬天他都没去过那里，等到雪化了才从柏林坐火车去莫斯科。他下午到的，没有看见莫斯科郊外的黎明，一下车，娜塔莉亚就撑着一把黑色的雨伞等在车子边。白俄罗斯姑娘淡金色的长发被优雅地盘起，银蓝色的长裙在阴雨天的灰色天光下显得神秘而华丽。基尔伯特一见到娜塔莉亚，就觉得这次他不是来开例会的，而是来参加酒会的。  
他因季节交替和东德依旧没什么起色的经济而有些咳嗽，去年还正好的蓝黑色呢大衣，今年穿着有些大。他走过苏联别墅的花园，菲利克斯正坐在上面；走过别墅的长廊，伊丽莎白正对着窗外的花坛发呆；来到别墅的会议室，托里斯正在准备今天开会用的文件。基尔伯特的位置被安排在了右边第一个，他以前从来没坐过那么靠前，没来由地，他把这种安排和波兰领导人在莫斯科疗养时因心脏病发作而去世的事情联系在了一起。  
例会由娜塔莉亚代开，伊万不晓得跑哪里去了。  
会议后，菲利克斯暗自打听伊万的行踪，问到娜塔莉亚的时候，冰美人犹豫了一会儿，摇摇头说自己不知道。菲利克斯却从她的反应中得到了答案，他跑去了伊万的图书馆门口，朝里面大喊：“我的领导人死在了莫斯科！你准备就这么含糊过去吗！”不管当时伊万在不在里面，之后伊万都会知道这件事情，他依旧没有给出任何解释；到了六月初，菲利克斯要回波兰，走之前正好遇到被叫回莫斯科的基尔伯特，他们只是打了个招呼，就各忙各的去了。  
擦身而过时，菲利克斯惨然道：“我错了，苏联人一直没有离开过波兰。对我来说，第二次世界大战根本没有结束。”

伊丽莎白房门前的花坛里开出了一朵小小的矢车菊，她去年来莫斯科之前，在家门口捡到了一只受伤的渡鸦，它的尸体就埋在那个花坛里。她想可能是鸟儿生前吃了种子，在死后种子吸收了尸体的养分，经历了大半年的时间，无论是渡鸦，还是种子，都已经变成了新的东西。万物都是向生而存的，无论是植物还是动物，人类还是显体。  
矢车菊？基尔伯特走过那朵小花的时候有些惊奇，在莫斯科，他还没见过矢车菊呢。这里离伊丽莎白的房间很近，他站了一会儿，伊丽莎白从房间里走了出来，匈牙利姑娘憔悴了不少，原本富有光泽的头发现在像是掉了叶的柳枝，一片颓败。  
过了几天，再见到伊丽莎白时，她的头发被剪成了短发，而剪下来的头发被包在一面匈牙利国旗里送给了当时正在南斯拉夫大使馆里避难的纳吉·伊姆雷[ 匈牙利前总理，组织多党联合政府，试图摆脱苏联控制。在起义未成的最后一天，他请求西方协助反对苏联的武力干涉。苏联出兵后，他在南斯拉夫大使馆避难，被送往罗马尼亚。后被押解回国，经公审后遇难。]。她竭力克制自己的泪水，但是随着十一月的寒风，她大声地尖叫了出来，叫声比之寒风更加凌冽、寒冷。基尔伯特把披风解下来给她披上，凑近她时，听见匈牙利姑娘颤抖的声音：“我已经求过西欧的人了，基尔，我试过了——他们为什么要在这个时候打仗啊？如果……如果……”她自己也对那个“如果”不抱希望，泄气一般地说了一句“难怪你会怕他”。  
“纳吉·伊姆雷现在在罗马尼亚，克里姆林宫和别墅里面的都要他死，从他踏出南斯拉夫大使馆时起，就性命难保了，”基尔伯特扶着因绝食而有些脱力的伊丽莎白往车子那边走，“但你还活着，伊丽莎白·海德薇莉还活着，只有活人才能替死人做他们未完成的事情。”  
“菲利克斯希望你能像十几年前一样和伊万耗下去，但是我知道你不会，你也没这个本事。”伊丽莎白说。她捏住了基尔伯特的手臂，以故友的身躯为支撑，在雪地里直起身来。她没力气走到停在卡口那边的汽车里，基尔伯特招了招手，司机坐进驾驶室，准备把车开过来。伊丽莎白继续说：“我了解你，你这个人几乎没有底线，你的目的一直高于你的底线。就像现在一样，你是这里最自由的。”  
“自由？”基尔伯特配合伊丽莎白把自己当做一根拐杖，他重复了一遍她的说辞，点点头说，“本大爷的自由源于死亡，莉兹……”他看着远处的树林，汽车惊起一群寒鸦在铅灰色的天上盘旋，他接着说，“伊丽莎白啊，普鲁士没了。”  
伊丽莎白猛然抬头看向面色苍白的基尔伯特，而基尔伯特也看向了她，对视时她才发现，这个人并没有她想象中的那么失落。车灯照了过来，那双红色的眼睛里有着与他身体情况不符的鲜活，匈牙利人摸了一下自己的发梢，说：“是啊，没了。”  
“基尔，下雪了——春天什么时候才能来？”伊丽莎白问。她松开了扶着基尔伯特的手，自己缓慢而稳当地走向了离开莫斯科的车。  
“我不知道。”  
基尔伯特送别了憔悴的匈牙利，其实他早就提醒过她了，她只是不愿意停下来。雪越下越大，基尔伯特咳嗽着走回屋子里，他要等雪停了再回柏林。  
伊万站在窗口看着消失在风雪中的汽车尾灯，娜塔莉亚则打通了弗朗西斯的电话，她把话筒递给窗台边的伊万，优雅的法语在电话线的两头响了起来。伊万在客套之后，问了弗朗西斯一个问题：如果巴黎被原子弹袭击，是美国向苏联发射导弹的速度比较快，还是第二枚原子弹来得比较快呢？他仿佛真的只是在提出一个假设，问一个谁都不想知道答案的问题。  
如果一切顺利，弗朗西斯会缓慢地退出阿尔弗雷德和伊万主导的游戏——这个世界上哪有那么顺利的事情——1956年7月26日，埃及政府宣布收回苏伊士运河。这使得弗朗西斯和亚瑟只能再次一起坐到会议室里，第一次会议时他就发现马修没有到场，第二次会议时，马修到了伦敦，却同样没有进入会场。在会议后，弗朗西斯向阿尔弗雷德提议晚上一起用餐，阿尔弗雷德立刻答应了。  
到了晚上八点，约定晚餐的时间，弗朗西斯、亚瑟和马修等了半天，阿尔弗雷德还是没到。  
因为是夏天，弗朗西斯解开了衬衫靠上的几颗扣子，看得服务员小姐面红心跳。“轻浮，”亚瑟小声嘟囔，然后把菜单放在桌子上用力一推，菜单刮着光滑的桌布停到弗朗西斯面前，“法国餐厅，你来点吧。”  
夏日的伦敦到了晚上八点天还是亮着的，这是闷热而又潮湿的一天，一场雷雨正在酝酿。开向市区的车道上，只有几辆车子飞快地开过。在另一边通往城市外围的车道上，各色车型的汽车被堵在了路上，像是菜单上的蜗牛一般缓慢爬行，发出此起彼伏的喇叭声。  
“这家餐厅是您的私产吧，您来点最合适不过了。”马修从落地窗前坐回自己的位子上，看弗朗西斯没有拿起菜单的意思，立刻开始打圆场。他看了看表，他亲爱的弟弟毫无疑问是要迟到了，他看看表，又看看门，再看看表，反复数次，叹了口气无奈地对亚瑟说，“我刚刚该去接他的。”  
“马蒂，”弗朗西斯习惯性地叫了马修的昵称，这和亚瑟每次都正经叫马修的名字不同，他翻着菜单说，“阿尔不是小孩子了，他有自己的秘书，应该是有公事。”  
“或者他睡觉去了。”亚瑟补充说。

阿尔弗雷德在餐厅的一楼没找到亚瑟他们，倒是看见了正在吃晚餐的伊万。他一进门就看见了伊万，他坐在整个餐厅最不好的位子上，背靠着墙，依旧戴着一条围巾。很明显，对方也看见了他，他们有多久没私下见面了来着？阿尔弗雷德问了自己一个问题，然后被这个问题的答案给弄得有些气愤——整整两年——伊万都和他保持距离。  
“是你叫弗朗西斯把我叫到这里来的？”阿尔弗雷德想起早上弗朗西斯邀请他的时候，伊万就在边上，更加确定了这个猜测。他拉开椅子坐到伊万的边上，把牛排从伊万面前端走，郑重其事地说：“如果你下次想请我吃饭，自己来邀请我。”  
伊万想笑而不能笑，早上的时候他听见了弗朗西斯提到这家餐厅，他本人对法国菜很是喜欢，所以就决定来光顾一下弗朗西斯的餐厅。和无意间听见弗朗西斯邀请阿尔弗雷德没有多大关系，就算阿尔弗雷德今天不来这里，他也会来这里解决自己的晚餐。他咀嚼着刚刚吃进去的牛排，借此来掩饰快忍不住的笑。阿尔弗雷德冒失地坐到了他的边上，还端走了他的牛排，等把肉咽下去自己就不得不说话了。伊万明确地意识到，他被阿尔弗雷德爱着，而自己也爱上了阿尔弗雷德，虽然他从来没有明确地告诉过阿尔弗雷德。他感受到美国人强烈的感情和灼热的目光，他在这里见到阿尔弗雷德纯属意外，但就是这个意外让他置身于爱情之中的感觉更加明显。不安和彷徨的感受早已烟消云散，爱情填充了那些被冻裂出的疤痕，成为他生命中的一部分。伊万把肉吞入腹中，嗟叹，夏天到了。  
“吃点什么？”伊万抿了口酒问。  
只要阿尔弗雷德稍微考虑一下，他就会知道自己刚刚说了一句很蠢的话，伊万如果真的要请他吃饭，怎么可能自己先吃起来呢？但他无暇顾及，只顾得上找伊万算账了。  
“牛排就好。”阿尔弗雷德已经饿了一下午，举起刀叉吃起了伊万已经吃过的牛排，顺便示意伊万再点一份，“现在给我一整头牛我都吃得下去。”他狼吞虎咽地在两分钟内吃光了牛排，伊万把餐巾递给他，他都不知道自己当时在想什么，没有接过那块布而是抓住了伊万的手，用还在伊万手上的餐巾擦掉了嘴边的酱汁。  
“噗。”伊万终于忍不住笑出声来，他把餐巾丢在一边，好在这个位子很隐蔽，没人看见小朋友更为冒失的举动。伊万臂肘撑在桌子上，托着脸看似苦恼地说：“这位小少爷，你吃掉了我的晚餐，我身上的钱可只够在这么贵的餐厅里吃一份牛排。”  
“你可以告诉餐厅经理，由苏联大使馆来给你付账，或者干脆打电话给大使馆。”阿尔弗雷德说这话之前，又要了两份牛排，他可不相信伊万真的会不带钱出门，这次的会议伊万可没有同以往的那些一样带上苏联的其他人，他一个人来的。  
“算在外交事务费用里吗？”伊万开玩笑地问。  
“请自己的男朋友吃饭都要报销，您可真够小气的。”阿尔弗雷德呛了伊万一句。  
“我养不起您这么能吃的男朋友。”伊万的嘴唇抿着一根手指，眼角的笑纹让他的话听上去更像是在调侃阿尔弗雷德的食量，“在牛排上来之前，我们先讨论一下运河的事情怎么样？这样我就能心安理得地打电话给大使馆了。”  
“我拒绝，”阿尔弗雷德爽快地否决了伊万的建议，“英国和法国都是北约国家，我不会让你来损害北约成员国的利益。”他玩着那把沾着酱汁的餐刀，金属在瓷盘上发出了有些刺耳的噪音。阿尔弗雷德举起手里的柠檬水，像喝酒一样把它敬向伊万。  
“那我还是继续想想等会儿怎么付账吧。”伊万毫不在意自己的约谈邀请被驳回，毕竟那也只是自己的一时兴起，谈或者不谈都不重要，弗朗西斯已经透露了想要把问题递交联合国安理会的打算，他们现在来谈论没什么必要。伊万的眼睛一直跟着每一个走过他面前的服务员，在期待着他的晚餐，这里饿着的可不止阿尔弗雷德。  
阿尔弗雷德架着腿斜坐在椅子里，伊万也很沉得住气地就是不说话，他简直快被逼疯了。他很想问问为什么伊万在过去的两年里都不理他，连二战欧洲战场结束十周年的聚会都缺席了，但他想等伊万自己想开口。阿尔弗雷德觉得自己明显低估了伊万保持沉默的本事，也高估了他面对伊万时的自制力，他叹了口气，问：“过去的两年里你在干什么？”  
他还是没能直接问出“为什么不来找我”这种话，掩饰紧张般更加用力地用刀划着餐盘。  
伊万在阿尔弗雷德用噪音吵死自己之前，伸手捏住了阿尔弗雷德的手腕，语气诚恳地说：“这样很吵，小少爷您息怒啊。”他伸出两根手指捏着刀，像是在折花一样，动作轻巧地把餐刀从阿尔弗雷德手里取走。伊万向阿尔弗雷德倾过去，在阿尔弗雷德耳边轻声说：“我在等某个没心没肺的小家伙从我这里取回他的心啊。”  
“招待会结束那天晚上，我可是等了你一晚上——你失约了，阿尔弗。”伊万突然皱着眉头，像是在考虑要不要继续和阿尔弗雷德说话，但他看见阿尔弗雷德奇怪的神情之后，自怨自艾一般地说，“我在酒店对面的树林里等了你一晚上。”说完他不好意思地笑了，摇着头像是不敢相信自己做过这种事。  
阿尔弗雷德脸红了，微微一笑，又喝了一口柠檬水。  
“那天出了点事情，马修知道了我们的事情——但他支持我自己的意愿。”阿尔弗雷德解释，忘记了原本是他要问伊万为什么不去找他，解释时是难以掩饰的欣喜，“我爱你，伊万·布拉金斯基，我爱你……”他把那句话重复了两遍，一旦说出来，阿尔弗雷德便魔怔了，他想不起自己是谁，忘记了自己该干什么，只能虔诚地注视着伊万。  
伊万先是被还有人知道他与阿尔弗雷德的关系这件事情弄得有些愣，又被激动中的阿尔弗雷德给说懵了。他左手的食指、中指和无名指被阿尔弗雷德紧张地捏着，在反应过来之后他用大拇指轻轻蹭着阿尔弗雷德的手，开口时突然被自己哽住了，张了张嘴没有发出声音。  
“没关系……你不说也没关系！”阿尔弗雷德截住了伊万的话头，他依旧捏着伊万的无名指。他被伊万拉到身前，一个轻柔的吻落在他的嘴角处，他错愕地抬眼，坠入一片紫色的幻境之中，忍不住问：“你是爱我的，是吗？”  
“当然，我的阿尔弗雷德。”伊万回答了阿尔弗雷德的问题，他收敛了笑容，严肃得像是在宣誓。伊万的无名指勾住了阿尔弗雷德的，他说：“俄罗斯并不擅长说谎，我对这个答案百分之百确定。”  
牛排打断了他们之间的温情脉脉，牛肉散发着的香气让一开始被精神上的满足麻痹了的饥饿感卷土重来，伊万看着阿尔弗雷德依旧红着的耳朵，突然间，他觉得阿尔弗雷德非常可爱。年轻的、富有生命力的、容易害羞的且爱着他的阿尔弗雷德，他的内心深处有个声音在说：美丽的生命啊，感谢你爱我。  
“吃好了吗？”阿尔弗雷德这次自己把嘴巴抹干净了，伊万失去了一次给他擦嘴的机会，他自嘲居然会产生这样肉麻的想法。晚上九点，天还亮着，伊万喝掉了杯子里的酒，做好了结账的准备。他站起来理了下自己的围巾，突然想到了一件事情，又坐了回去，问阿尔弗雷德：“你知道英国以前的通用语言是法语吗？”  
“我知道啊，每次和亚瑟他们一起吃饭的时候，我还没到之前，他们都用法语交流的。”阿尔弗雷德说。他垂涎地看着过道对面那桌客人点的蓝莓蛋糕，一份多一点的牛排只能让他半饱，他想自己还能再吃一个蛋糕，于是叫来服务员要了一个蛋糕。  
“我用英语，他们就跟着一起。”阿尔弗雷德并不会法语，为了能和他交流，其他人只能说英语。  
“你的英语和欧洲的不一样吧？”  
“你什么时候开始把英国算到欧洲里的？亚瑟的眉毛会飞到天上去的。”  
伊万想告诉阿尔弗雷德，弗朗西斯早上邀请他时用的“The first floor”在英式英语里是二楼的意思。蛋糕来了，阿尔弗雷德高兴地吃了起来。伊万等阿尔弗雷德把蛋糕吃完之后，喝了一口咖啡，问：“吃饱了吗？要不要去趟洗手间？”  
“你准备结伴去洗手间，是小女生吗？或者你这个衣冠禽兽准备在洗手间里和我做点什么？”  
“哇哦，这可不像是‘大家闺秀’会说的话。”  
“别再提这个称呼了！”  
“好的好的，小少爷，去趟洗手间吧。”伊万再次怂恿阿尔弗雷德去洗手间，这让阿尔弗雷德起疑，于是他叫来了服务员，问：“洗手间在哪里？”  
“在二楼（The first floor）。”服务员回答。  
阿尔弗雷德一愣，他这个位置偏僻且能基本上看清楚整个一楼大厅，这里可没有卫生间。伊万的不断怂恿和一些一开始被他忽视的细节，都让他觉得这里很有问题。  
“他是美国人。”伊万的英语带着明显的俄罗斯口音。  
“在英语里，”服务员特意重音于“英语”，“The first floor是二楼的意思。”  
阿尔弗雷德打发了服务员之后，转头看见伊万还端着咖啡，杯子也挡不住他偷笑的嘴巴。他站着逼视伊万，问：“你早知道了！你根本没约我在这里吃饭。”  
“但是你来了呀，这位小少爷，就像一开始我不认识你也不爱你的时候，你不也是突然就来了吗？”伊万面对气恼的阿尔弗雷德，端着咖啡说，“你一直都任性地突然出现，我只是依照惯例招待你呀。”  
阿尔弗雷德被伊万的话堵住了嘴，他抿着嘴，气得都要跳脚了却说不出话来，只是用力地指了一下伊万，眼神传达出“你给我等着”的讯息，然后转身上了二楼。他身后传来了伊万挑衅的声音：“希望你还有胃口吃得下今晚的第二顿。”他扭头看见伊万手里掂着一颗糖，阿尔弗雷德伸出手，那颗糖被抛到了他手里。  
一颗酒心巧克力。伊万摆摆手催他快点上去，他在上楼的时候就吃掉了巧克力，等他到了二楼，正好看见马修在走廊的窗户前抽烟。他用力扬起眉毛，像是看见了什么不可思议的事情一样，一路迈着小碎步溜到马修边上：“你怎么在这里抽烟？”  
“柯克兰先生和弗朗西斯先生正在讨论运河的事情，我没打算在里面旁听，我已经不知道第几次建议他们去安理会那里解决这个问题了。”马修说。他已经在这里有十分钟了，当迟到的阿尔弗雷德来的时候，他正在抽第二根烟。他看看关上的包间门，朝自己的兄弟无奈地摇了摇头。

数月后，马修得知第二次中东战争[ 苏伊士运河危机，英法两国的军事冒险最终以失败告终。]停火时，立刻打电话给亚瑟，但是伦敦的电话一直占线。他转而去打了弗朗西斯的电话，同样是占线状态。他不顾总理的劝阻，立即叫海伦联系机场，准备马上前往伦敦。出发之前办公室的电话响了起来，海伦想去接，却被他抢先了一步。  
“柯克兰先生！”马修接起电话立刻叫道，也不管这个电话是不是亚瑟打来的。  
幸好这个电话的的确确是亚瑟打来的，话筒里传来一个短短的“嗯”，是亚瑟的声音没错。马修等着亚瑟再说些什么，但电话那头久久不语。马修只好先开口。  
“先生，您……需要帮忙吗？”马修问道。  
电话那头又是一个轻轻的“嗯”。  
“我要怎么帮您？”马修没有问出这个问题，他的总理圣·劳伦特紧张地注视着他，他沉默着，看着劳伦特，等着亚瑟说点什么，直到电话那头没有了呼吸声，传来了“嘟嘟”的忙音。  
马修在忙音中别过头去，现在是他不得不做出选择的时候了。他对所谓“家”的期望早已没有幼时那么强烈。这种包含着太多付出的情感早就让他心力交瘁，并不如阿尔弗雷德所说：马修的付出是为了哄人开心，这只是一种难以停止的愿望在作祟。加拿大作为一个独立国家，有自己独立的外交权，但现在这个权利还不完完全全是自己的。马修一直试图用一种更加委婉的方式脱离英国的政治，他缺席了那两次在伦敦召开的讨论苏伊士运河问题的会议，这次的战争他没有直接牵扯其中。马修这样的态度让阿尔弗雷德松了一口气，马修上一次同阿尔弗雷德见面时，阿尔弗雷德只字不提苏伊士运河的事情，只是欲盖弥彰地和他在秋天的枫树林里散步，聊着小时候的事情。  
想起小时候的事情并不能让马修得到放松，相反，只会让马修更加苦恼。他放下电话，迎上劳伦特关切的目光，安抚道：“英国没有提任何要求，只是叫我不用担心他。”这是他的猜测，亚瑟回电话的用意大致是这样的，他抱歉地对海伦说，“抱歉，你要再去给机场打个电话，我不去伦敦了，哪也不去了。”  
劳伦特走向依旧背对着他的马修，当他来到马修的面前时，发现马修正面无表情地盯着窗外的白雪：“您也不需要担心，既然已经停火了，美国很快会恢复对英国和法国的经济援助，苏联也没有了向英、法两国进攻的理由。”  
“劳伦特，我虽然活得比你久，但在‘家’这个方面是比不上你的。”马修把电话摆正，对自己的总理惨笑着说。总理抬手示意让他先说完：“人的生命对我而言太短暂了，当年的加拿大人比现在还要少，我见到的北极熊都比人多。我知道南方有一个和我一样出生在这片土地上的显体，于是我就去找他，他是我在这个世界上唯一的弟弟——阿尔弗雷德，也就是美国。”  
“小时候，我们不属于一个宗主国，我经常跑去南边找他，我们会一起等弗朗西斯先生和柯克兰先生从欧洲过来看我们，在国家意识觉醒之前，我一直都觉得那里就是我的家。”马修依旧看着窗外，他看见两个孩子在雪地里打滚，叫着、跑着，撞到了两个从远方来的金发男人。一眨眼，外面白茫茫的雪地上是一辆黑色的商务车，那两个孩子中的一个走了下来。“在他独立之后，我就知道这个世界上我其实没有家人，那个维持了百年的‘家’以后都只会在记忆中出现，从来没有人来告诉我什么是家，什么是家人。”  
“先生，就算是家人之间也难免有摩擦，只是你们的身份注定了就算小摩擦也会很麻烦。”劳伦特不知应该如何安慰自己的国家，只能把一切推给显体的身份。  
“他来了。”马修像是叹气般说出这句话，像是回应他的话，门被人野蛮地推开，穿着黑色冬装大衣的阿尔弗雷德冲了进来。马修从衣架上取下自己的大衣穿上，拍着阿尔弗雷德的手臂示意他跟自己出去。  
走出别墅后，阿尔弗雷德和马修走向了加拿大冬天极其危险的森林，加拿大生活着全世界七成的北极熊。早上下过雪，中午过后雪渐渐停了，现在还有淅淅沥沥的小雪珠在风里飘。阿尔弗雷德把脖子缩在大衣的毛领子里，这里已经靠近北极圈，天气冷得让人吃不消，他停在了离森林入口不远的小道上，马修也跟着停了下来。  
“这里很冷，”阿尔弗雷德被冻得瑟瑟发抖，说这话的时候牙齿都忍不住地打颤，“我们回去好不好？”他像是儿时那样，谈不上央求，也不是撒娇，只是含糊着尾音，发出软糯的声音。  
“你一直都知道这里很冷，不愿意到加拿大来。”马修和阿尔弗雷德的黑色大衣都是出自亚瑟之手。二战时为了鼓励前线士兵，亚瑟鼓舞全国的人为前线提供物资，为了起表率作用，他做了一件大衣送给前来参战的马修，后来给阿尔弗雷德也做了一件。战后亚瑟偶尔会给马修做点东西，说是为了不生疏手艺。马修比阿尔弗雷德适应寒冷，没有像阿尔弗雷德那样裹紧大衣，以一种随意的姿态在森林里踱步：“我不喜欢问别人为什么，所以我也不想知道这次你为什么要来这里。”  
“我喜欢追问为什么！为什么把我带出来？”阿尔弗雷德觉得在话说得迂回方面，马修深得弗朗西斯和亚瑟的真传，第一句话从来不会是重点。  
“告诉你这里很冷，别再来了。”马修突然大声说话，吓到了路过的一头小鹿，也吓到了阿尔弗雷德，小鹿从雪松后面跑向了森林深处。我的弟弟也同这头小鹿一般纯净而美丽，马修心想。他的目光顺着鹿逃开的方向看去，冬天的森林也弥漫着一种朦胧的雾气，一头巨鹿正在雾气氤氲中向他走来。  
“马修·威廉姆斯！”阿尔弗雷德被马修莫名其妙的话给惹恼了，他从华盛顿跑到这个能冻死人的地方就是为了来见马修，他连杯热咖啡都没有喝到，刚到就被拉到了气温在冰点之下的室外，脑子都要被冻僵了。“我要回去了！”他觉得再多说几句自己的舌头都要被冻住了。  
“你想回哪去？阿尔你告诉我，你想回哪去？”马修站在原地，一头简直像是史前动物一般大的巨鹿从他身后经过，他头都不回地继续盯着被吓了一跳的阿尔弗雷德，抬手制止了想要拔枪的弟弟，巨鹿像是没见到他们一样带着小鹿穿过小道，走向路另一边的森林里。等鹿走远了，阿尔弗雷德才把手从腰后拿出来，马修看着松了一口气的阿尔弗雷德，继续说：“看见了吗？其实美利坚的武力威慑并不是时时刻刻都有用的。”  
“你在为了我逼亚瑟他们停火的事情而生气！”阿尔弗雷德找到了自己哥哥行为这么不正常的理由，像是想高呼上帝一般的举起手臂，但又无声地甩了下来。他无奈地耸耸肩说：“我们是国家啊……”  
“况且是他们发动的战争！他们现在这么做和当年抢殖民地有什么区别！没有任何区别！我可没有武力威胁他们！那个说要用原子弹炸了法国和英国的人又不是我！”阿尔弗雷德激动地挥动着手臂，最后的那几句话扯痛了他的喉咙，他捂着嘴咳嗽起来。  
“你现在是踩着亚瑟·柯克兰和弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦往上走，或者说，你把他们踩下去了。”马修不为所动，走向正在剧烈咳嗽的阿尔弗雷德，他走得那么快，简直像是扑食猎物的猛兽，“阿尔弗雷德，你当年把我拉进北约的时候告诉我，你不会伤害成员国的利益。那么现在呢？”  
马修逼近阿尔弗雷德的时候，阿尔弗雷德下意识地往后退了一步，他眼泪都快咳出来了，红着眼睛，无奈地看着马修。  
“我真没想过这句话是你来对我说的！”阿尔弗雷德冷笑，“你终于演够兄友弟恭的戏码了？我以为你会一辈子当个亚瑟·柯克兰家的乖宝宝，或者阿尔弗雷德·琼斯的好哥哥……咳咳……”阿尔弗雷德被呛到之后又开始剧烈地咳嗽，他看见刚刚那头巨鹿又回来了，慌忙抓住马修的手臂，把他拖到了自己的后侧。这简直是一种本能，阿尔弗雷德站到了马修的面前，哪怕他前一秒还在生马修的气。  
阿尔弗雷德感觉有只手在帮他顺气，马修轻飘飘的声音从他后面传来：“国家的一辈子太长了，如果是人的一辈子的话，我其实早就做了一辈子的乖宝宝和好哥哥了。”巨鹿算上角足足有三米高，在距离他们两米的地方停下了脚步，它不动的时候还是很符合阿尔弗雷德对鹿的印象，“是你忘记了我不只是你的哥哥，是你忘了。”  
“外面太冷了，你回屋子里去吧。”马修捋顺了阿尔弗雷德领子上的毛，想打发快冻僵了的阿尔弗雷德回屋子里去。  
“我回屋子里等你。”阿尔弗雷德抓着马修的手说，在马修点头之后才慢慢松开手，好像从未像现在这样觉得马修是个会离开的人，走回屋子的时候，他走两步回头看一眼，生怕马修会和那头巨鹿一起消失在森林里。他的确忘记了马修作为国家强硬的那一面，那一面太少见了，就像迷雾森林中神出鬼没的巨鹿一般；马修就是这样，与人为善、品行优良，像是一头巨大且强壮的食草动物。  
“快点回来！”阿尔弗雷德站在屋子前，朝马修呼喊。  
马修望着身穿黑衣的阿尔弗雷德，想起来小时候，阿尔弗雷德也会站在门口对他说“快点回来”。那时的他们都穿着容易被弄脏的白衣服。过去与现在一定会有如此对立的反差吗？马修想也许不是的，记忆并不尽然可信，也许小时候他们还穿过其他颜色的衣服，只是当马修看见黑衣服的成年阿尔弗雷德，想起来的是与之相反、穿着白衣服的幼年阿尔弗雷德。


	3. 不解之诗

大西洋和太平洋从东西两边簇拥着美洲大陆，帮他阻隔了来自东边或是西边的纷争。她们像是两位母亲站在摇篮边注视着这片大陆上孕育出自己的文明，当航海家乘着风浪进入摇篮时，她们注视着那个沉睡许久的孩子从摇篮中苏醒。大西洋的风轻抚着孩子的脸颊，也吹鼓船只的风帆。伴随着各种口音的“亚美利加[ America的音译，这里指的是美洲，所以用音译来区分一下。  
]”，孩子在风中奔跑起来，他跑过货箱和码头工人，停在了一艘客轮下客的楼梯边。他不断地踮起脚，试图看清楚每个走下来的人长什么样，几个熟悉的身影从他面前走过，其中一个粗眉毛的英国人把他抱起来，然后亲昵地捏着他的脸叫出了孩子的名字：“阿尔弗雷德。”  
1959年，纽约的早春，阿尔弗雷德坐在车门加厚的凯迪拉克的驾驶座上。热空调吹得他喉咙发干。他拿起那瓶副驾驶座上还没打开的可乐，用牙咬开了盖子，“呲”的一声，一股汽水的味道弥漫了出来。他已经在这条机场通往市区的必经之路上等了一个多小时了，平时的清晨六点，他有可能在吃早饭，或躺在沙发里小歇，总之不会独自在汽车里等人。手中的玻璃瓶慢慢空掉了，阳光在乍暖还寒的早晨温暖着所能照射到的地方，天彻底亮了，路的另一头终于出现了一辆挂着米字旗的领事馆专车。阿尔弗雷德发动汽车打了个方向，把车横在了路中间，挡住了亚瑟的去路。  
亚瑟昨天看文件看到了凌晨，今天又因为飞机的缘故早早就起来了，现在正是犯困的时候，眯着眼睛在后排座位上补觉，从领事馆到机场——还有很大可能遇上早高峰——的路程够他休息了。他在睡着之前一直眯着眼睛朝窗外看，倦意和天空的亮度成正比，在天亮之后，他合上了眼睛。突然他整个人抖了一下，一下恢复了精神。他打了个哈欠，眯着眼睛看着路边那棵树，问坐在副驾驶上的奥布里，为什么车子停下来了。  
“合众国先生的车横在了前面的路上。”  
奥布里解开了安全带，在和司机说了几句之后，下车走向了阿尔弗雷德。  
亚瑟揉着发酸的眼眶，又打了个哈欠，刚刚开门时钻进车厢的冷空气让他拉紧自己的外套。清晨的纽约郊外和任何一个城市的郊外没什么差别。这里离市中心已经有段距离了，但坐在车子里能看见更远处市中心的大楼，大楼现在缩成了一段还没指甲盖大的深色线条。亚瑟把放在一边的大衣拿起来穿上，从车里走了出去。他深呼吸一口寒冷的空气，随即打了个寒颤。他看了一会儿，慢慢地走向正在和奥布里讲话的阿尔弗雷德。  
“阿尔，我赶飞机，不是太重要的事情就先把车子挪开吧。”亚瑟说话时像个没睡醒的人一样有气无力。他最近一周每天都只睡三四个小时，实在是太耗神了，他现在只想快点上飞机，然后好好睡一觉。  
“你是要登机，不过不是去伦敦的，是去巴黎的。弗朗西斯给每个北约成员国打了电话，说要召开显体间的紧急会议。”阿尔弗雷德顿了一下，拍着状态欠佳的亚瑟说，“除了你和我，其他人昨天晚上就已经接到了通知。”  
“他到底想干什么！”亚瑟终于在晨光中睁开了双眼，面部的肌肉因愤怒而抖动，整个人都气得在发抖。他反复而急促地深呼吸，好让自己平静下来。最后，他让奥布里先回伦敦，自己则乘阿尔弗雷德的飞机去巴黎。  
在飞往巴黎的飞机上，亚瑟还是睡了过去，他的臂肘撑着两边的扶手，低着头就这么睡着了。以前打仗的时候，阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟住一个帐篷，他当时就一直很佩服亚瑟，只要到了时间，不管环境再怎么恶劣，他也能倒头就睡，一有动静就又立刻醒过来。为了不吵醒亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德坐到了另一个离亚瑟远些的位子上去看东西。因为是显体的会议，他的秘书并没有跟过来，他带了一大包需要过目和回信的信件。  
他从背包里取出一捆已经扎起来的信件，随意在里面抽了一封出来，是一封从维也纳寄来的信。这封从维也纳寄到白宫的信居然出自伊万·布拉金斯基之手！阿尔弗雷德瞄了一眼依旧在睡觉的亚瑟，慢慢打开了信封，里面是一张伊万坐在一张拜占庭式长沙发里的照片。他忍不住笑出声来，他们已经一年多没私下见面了，这张照片来得很是时候。  
阿尔弗雷德想起在过去的几年里，只要他们一起开会，伊万总是穿过人群，悄悄走过他的身边，悄悄地往他的口袋里扔两颗糖或者开会时开小差折的纸花。他轻笑着把照片翻过来，后面依旧是伊万的签名，还有一句话：七月莫斯科见。  
这很不公平。阿尔弗雷德脑子里突然冒出来这个想法，伊万的姿态宛若君主，只消微微颔首发出一道圣旨，阿尔弗雷德就能被他轻易地传唤到身边。  
这不公平，就像他被伊万压在沙发上，张开怀抱，用力张开，像一块画布展露他的空白。他的吻沦为性爱的开始，他被贯穿，他被推至高潮，自始至终，他都睁着眼睛，研读在他身上作画的伊万。伊万的脸在距离他十几公分的地方，那么近，他更为用力的拥抱换来对方的一个吻，安抚或者性事中自然流露，从那个吻开始，阿尔弗雷德便失语了，他清楚地知道那是种什么感情，却再无法形容它。  
我们读诗，为了说出爱语。  
伊万就是他的诗。  
任何比喻都不足以形容伊万，他却总是在用各种比喻来形容他。在他们之间并不相互了解时，他们做爱。在阿尔弗雷德回忆伊万性事结束后的眼睛时，他就已经爱上了伊万。子弹与鲜花这两样完全不同的东西总是被他用来隐喻伊万。  
在海面上漂浮着的是鲜花，沉入海底的是子弹。  
伊万抵达巴黎的事情几乎没人知道，他只身一人到了这座欧洲的欢乐之都，弗朗西斯邀请他来的。在机场要下飞机时，他看见了阿尔弗雷德的私人飞机。伊万走出机场，打的去了苏联领事馆。他的法语说得很好，让司机以为他是位常年在法国的外交官。  
“您这个年纪就是外交官了，真是了不起。”司机说。  
伊万不想和司机多说什么，只是含糊点头，他瞥向窗外时看见了阿尔弗雷德的黑色凯迪拉克。“世界英雄果然排场真大，”伊万想，“前面的路口右拐，然后跟着前面那辆美国车。”他没什么别的想法，只是想知道阿尔弗雷德要去哪里，“不用跟太紧，他们停车之后，我给你双倍的车钱。”  
“你是特工？”司机问。  
“不是。”  
伊万擎在前排座位中间，眼睛一直跟着那辆黑色商务车，周围的车子越来越少，他已经知道阿尔弗雷德想去哪里了。  
“改道去苏联领事馆。”伊万坐回后排座位上。  
出租车司机见过城市中的很多人，他们中的聪明人总是知道什么时候该保持沉默。伊万今天遇到的就是一个懂得保持沉默的司机，他按约给了司机双倍的车钱，然后走进领事馆。伊万坐在一张圆桌边上，喝着一杯俄罗斯苦茶，茶叶的苦味很是提神，他给克里姆林宫打了个电话：“法国已经要向英、美两国发出最后通牒了，如果美国想保持他在北约的发言权，法国一定会给北约一个大礼。”  
“我的祖国，不得不说这是和西欧友好相处的好开始。”赫鲁晓夫的声音从电话那头传来，那是一种难以压制的激动，不知道是否出于对法国会给北约送上大礼的期待。  
“是的，法国这次把我请到巴黎来，无论这次他们讨论得怎么样，他都得来和我会面。”伊万的语气依旧波澜不惊，这件事情还没到能让他激动的地步。  
“真希望到了七月的美国国家博览会时，合众国先生能亲自到莫斯科，那个富家子被自己干爹扇了一巴掌——来了莫斯科，我们一定会尽地主之谊。”赫鲁晓夫的话让伊万有些不舒服，其实他自己也有这个想法，但当别人说出这话时就觉得不舒服。伊万久久没有说话，赫鲁晓夫尴尬地咳嗽一声，说：“先生，根据现在的情况，先和西欧的各位保持友好的关系，我们的对手是美国而不是他们。”  
“嗯，能当我的对手的也只有他了，”伊万终于说话了，“但有时候，对手也需要保护，对手虽然危险，但绝对没有出卖你的机会。和美国缓和关系，和西欧保持友好，最关键的还要稳住东欧。他们现在因匈牙利的教训而不敢逾越，但也都重新回到自己的地盘上去了，维持监视。”  
挂断了电话，把一切隐藏在阴影处的黑暗都暂时放下，伊万揉着太阳穴，一种无法驱逐的疲累使他长叹了一口气。他早就给了阿尔弗雷德在其他地方出卖他的机会。长久的生命让他有一种完全出于本能的自我保护机制，他面对阿尔弗雷德时会患得患失，像是需要上发条的木偶玩具，拧上发条，晃动着往前走几步，然后停下，等待下一次上发条。主动权一直都在阿尔弗雷德手里，他把主动权让了出去，他心甘情愿。突然间，理智占了上风，伊万从位子站起来，看向北约总部所在的方向。  
早春的黄昏巴黎像是一颗刚刚接触空气的珍珠。珍珠的表面最多只能温润光滑六十年，和人一样，无论年轻时多么英俊或是美丽，老来都是眼睛浑浊、皮肤松弛的样子。很符合这座城市的主人对人的理解，弗朗西斯爱着每一个年轻时的生命，在他们黯淡无光时看着他们埋入泥土，埋入自己。  
同盟国在二战时的领导人现在还活着的就只有面前的这位夏尔·戴高乐和远在中国的那位了。戴高乐身材魁梧，比弗朗西斯高了十公分，他在二战时流亡英国，建立了自由法国，确保了弗朗西斯的性命，弗朗西斯对他的重视可想而知。戴高乐的女儿安娜安葬时，弗朗西斯把一串粉珍珠项链放进了小姑娘的棺材里，最后被她执拗的父亲给拿了出来，他说：“人死后就都一样了，您不需要过多挂念。”弗朗西斯坐在墓园的长椅上，这个世界如果有幽灵，他身边应该聚集了很多熟人。  
“弗朗西斯先生，法兰西地中海舰队已经把北约的旗子撤下来，全都挂上法国国旗。”总统先生吓跑了墓园里那些围着弗朗西斯的幽灵，他的声音浑厚有力，足够把弗朗西斯从沉思中惊醒，“看来您和美国的谈判并不顺利。”  
“如果顺利的话地中海舰队的旗子怎么会撤得那么快呢，我为了今天已经计划了七年。”弗朗西斯的语气里多了点倦意，真正的计划远不止于此，不过是把原本隐藏在桌子底下的事情翻到台面上来讲。一种无由来的倦意——一种停止下落后带来的困倦，代替了困扰他多年的眩晕。这种倦意存在于肉体上，而不是精神上，弗朗西斯的眼睛亮得像是漆黑海面上的灯塔，照得夜幕下船只上的船员纷纷侧目：“还记得您辞职时我告诉过您，我迟早有一天会回来，我真正回来的那天，期望靠‘美援’安稳度日的日子就到头了。从今天开始，不——从您宣布就职的那天开始，法兰西就已经改朝换代了。”  
戴高乐难掩震惊的神情，“腾”的一声站起来，他向弗朗西斯敬礼——为他的国家终于回归而敬礼。他是军人，一个经历两次世界大战、现在是总统的军人。老人的目光包含热泪和期冀，弗朗西斯取下自己的手套，举起双手说：“五年前，我这双手犹如枯枝，如今已经重新饱满。我曾经被排挤在政府之外，如今我又回来了。总统先生，你愿意再次为法兰西而战吗？”  
“当然，等我彻底埋入法兰西，您会看见的是不屈从、依靠任何一方势力的法兰西。”  
戴高乐的话像一根钉子，在弗朗西斯的掌心留下圣痕。十年后，戴高乐隐居在科隆贝双教堂，已经风烛残年的他坐在安乐椅中，微笑着递给弗朗西斯一张法国地图，地图上的，是在漩涡中独善其身的法兰西。  
橘红色的夕阳下，埃菲尔铁塔的影子不断拉长，随着太阳的移动，塔的影子像是一根巨大的秒针在城市中转动，直到巴黎转入地球背光面，这秒针便在城市中隐去。手表上的秒针迈过十二，这意味着伊万已经在阿尔弗雷德视线内的那个咖啡厅坐了一个小时了。阿尔弗雷德撇了下嘴：“血管里都是伏特加的狗熊为什么要去喝咖啡呢。”他趴在书店的台子上观察伊万。不知道是不是因为伊万的到来，入夜之后的天气出奇得冷。雾气随着太阳下山之后的温差出现在玻璃上。  
伊万见阿尔弗雷德的手指在玻璃上画了一个带着一根上翘的头发的团子：“嗯，毫无艺术天赋。”伊万吃下一小口甜点，继续端着咖啡看阿尔弗雷德在那里涂鸦。  
阿尔弗雷德在第二个团子上勾出一条围巾，像泄愤一样地在玻璃上摁了一下，然后抱怨：“迟早有天用围巾勒死你！”然后他透过那片被他蹭干净水雾的玻璃看向咖啡厅的时候，伊万已经不见了。“诶！”阿尔弗雷德捞起放在边上的背包，急匆匆地冲向了咖啡厅。他冲进店里之后，店员说伊万已经结账离开了，他走向伊万坐了很久的位子，只在桌子底下看见了一个公文包。阿尔弗雷德拎着包在咖啡厅门前考虑要不要回公寓的时候，敏锐地发现有人在拍他，他转头看向那里的时候，发现伊万正在霓虹灯下朝他挥手。  
招牌和霓虹灯的灯光照在伊万淡金色的头发上，灯光一闪一闪地变换颜色，背光的高大身影，面目并不清晰。光影跳脱间，阿尔弗雷德想起来在北极圈里见过的极光，他恍惚间看见了积雪终年不化的雪山、被白雪覆盖的平原和那天际与天际之间光斑舞动的极地美景。他曾经尖叫着踩踏在毫无生机的雪原之上，在天地之间的短暂虚无中称赞极光是上帝的恩赐。  
连自己欣赏如此美景的地方都是从那个人手里买来的。  
“这个只有你我的世界啊。”阿尔弗雷德轻声感叹，他张开双臂走向伊万，他们抱在一起时，他嗅到了伊万身上的味道，出自伊万的身体而不是古龙水的味道，泥土混合鲜血的味道，“弗朗西斯、马修都不理我了——都是因为你——伊万·布拉金斯基。”他无赖地拖长声音指控道。  
我爱你。阿尔弗雷德从一出生开始就不断地听见这句话。牵着他的手走向屋子的亚瑟说过；把他举过头顶的弗朗西斯说过；分享同一张床的马修说过。他们都说过，他们给了阿尔弗雷德爱，而他照单全收。阿尔弗雷德在懂得那种会催生性欲的爱之前，他全部的爱都来源于其他人有区别于爱情的爱，他觉得爱至多也就是这样了。从他爱上伊万开始，一切都变了，伊万暴君般地修改了他所有对于爱的定义，致使他迷失于此。  
弗朗西斯和马修不理他的时候，他有些任性地把罪责推给了已经修改了他的定义、并接手了他的爱的伊万。阿尔弗雷德很快就意识到，这是不对的，他的责任感和道德观告诉自己，并不全是伊万的错，也不是他自己的。也许只是如弗朗西斯所说，只是时间到了，他长大了。但是，时间也带来了伊万，所以是时间的错。时间本身是无罪的，爱本身也是无罪的，所以是什么错了？  
他出生以来头一回，意识到了命运的存在。  
阿尔弗雷德松开了伊万，他被相机给顶到了肋骨。阿尔弗雷德懊恼地揉乱了自己的头发，说：“要是被其他人认出来就完了。”  
“这要看你说的别人是谁了，如果是弗朗西斯的话，他早就知道了，要是其他人的话，这不可能，他们已经回去了。”伊万伸手将阿尔弗雷德被揉得翘起来的头发捋下去，同时用语言安抚阿尔弗雷德，“西欧在地图上真的很小。”  
“我以为我们要七月再见的，既然现在就见面了，跟我走。”伊万弯下腰好让自己出现在阿尔弗雷德向下的视线里，“你已经盯了几个钟头了，饿了吗？”阿尔弗雷德回了一个拖长的“嗯”，伊万牵起阿尔弗雷德的手，少年抬起他亮得像是黑暗中的烛火一般的眼睛。多么温暖的光啊，伊万笑着安抚不知所措的阿尔弗雷德：“我会去给你做晚饭，走吧，阿尔弗。”  
阿尔弗雷德看着伊万，斯拉夫人标准的高挺鼻梁让他的面容一半被光照亮，另一边隐于暗处。睫毛在眼睛上方长长翘起，让人看不全他的眼睛。在这样一张未得见全貌的脸上，他嘴角弯弯勾出笑来，透露着神秘与危险。  
“走吧，”见阿尔弗雷德不说话只是盯着他，伊万便重复说，“阿尔弗，我们该回家了。”

伊万以前听去往巴黎的沙俄贵族说，塞纳河的河水有一半是红酒。这是每个欧洲人都知道的寻欢作乐的好去处，夜晚的灯光和白天的河流是巴黎的两套血管，白天流淌的浪漫在入夜后伴随着每个窗口的灯在室内亮起来——每个人寻得自己的欢乐。也可以这么说，人都媚俗地渴望享受和欢乐，谁都不能免俗。  
“啪”的一声，灯泡在简陋的毛坯房里闪了几下，随着几声电流交错的声音，房间亮了。伊万解下围巾，把它和大衣一起扔到一张铁丝折叠床上。阿尔弗雷德打仗的时候都要在这种床上垫上三层垫子，由此得来了一个“少爷兵”的称号。“你口中的‘家’有些简陋啊。”阿尔弗雷德在房子里踱步，被电线吊在天花板上的灯泡是这里仅有的光源，卧室、客厅、厨房、厕所挤在一览无余的房间里。抽水马桶的水箱盖子已经没有了，有几只小虫子在水面上浮着。“你把钱都拿去买扣子了吗？”阿尔弗雷德往后跳了一步，远离那个散发着死水腐烂气味的马桶。  
伊万衬衫上的扣子简直带着“资本主义糜烂气息”，银制的扣子上镶着一圈钻石，冷色的钻石中间的是一颗红宝石。他看着自己的扣子，扯出一个无辜而苦恼的笑容：“是呀，为了在您面前装出有钱的样子，我在家可省吃俭用了。”他把袖扣取下，在阿尔弗雷德面前举了一下，随后放到这里唯三的家具之中的床头柜上。伊万把袖子撸起来，走向灶台，阿尔弗雷德好奇地跟在他后面，看他从水池里捞起来一条周身冰块融得差不多了的大马哈鱼。阿尔弗雷德一转头看见水泥台上滚着两个土豆和一颗卷心菜，一只碗上被倒扣着一个盆子，不知道里面是什么。  
“我记得你一到巴黎就去了苏联领事馆，你哪来的时间准备这些东西？”阿尔弗雷德靠在墙上，他已经发现了不对劲的地方。  
“你的特工没有告诉你，我很快就从领事馆的后门走了吗？”伊万转头朝阿尔弗雷德挑了下眉毛，转过头继续说的时候，语气中尽是笑意，“啊，我忘记了，他们要是告诉了你，你也不用亲自跟踪我。”这是伊万不知道第几次从中情局眼皮子底下不见，“看来还是得你亲自来，才能找我呀，你在我身上装追踪器了吗？”  
“我的心不是在你那里吗？”阿尔弗雷德用伊万曾经的话顶了回去。他见伊万认真地在厨房里准备吃食，没有继续和他拌嘴的打算，便觉得有些无聊，随即又找了个新话题，打算重新开始对话：“这屋子你怎么找到的？”  
“这是个废弃的克格勃联络点。”伊万回答。  
“哇哦，酷。”阿尔弗雷德语气敷衍地夸了一下这里的环境，“屋子曾经的主人如果知道这个地方废弃之后，自己的老板跑到这里来做晚餐，还是给美国做晚餐，他会是个什么表情？”  
“他会为这一国际关系的变化而去干一杯。”伊万想了一下，回头看向阿尔弗雷德回答。喜好和平的人还是多于喜欢征战的人的，也许最为冷酷的特工也是如此，渴望自己退休后世界和平，自己能过上一种平静正常的生活。  
伊万自嘲地扯起嘴角，随后把洗好的土豆从水里捞出来，放在砧板上把它们切成块，然后从碗里倒出已经腌渍好的牛肉，同样切成块。阿尔弗雷德走到他边上看他做饭，伊万叹了一口气，问：“有什么吩咐吗？”  
“只是想看看皇帝陛下是怎么做饭的，我一直以为你从来不会做点人会做的事情，”伊万听到后半句抬起了头，眼神无奈，阿尔弗雷德立刻解释，“你知道，皇帝不都只要坐在那里，等着其他人把晚餐端给他就行了吗？”  
“‘皇帝’什么时候成了我的代名词？嗯？”伊万一边拧开水龙头往铝锅里放水，一边有些好笑地问阿尔弗雷德。  
“从我见到你开始啊，你把阿拉斯加卖给我的时候。你坐在王座上居高临下地看着我这个年轻的国家，一点也不礼貌地对我爱理不理，您能透露一下您当时在想什么吗？陛下。”阿尔弗雷德双手撑住台面，他讽刺别人的时候总是用尊称。  
“我当时在想……”伊万站在散发蓝色火焰的炉子边，感受一阵阵热浪朝自己扑来，他眯着眼睛回忆，然后说，“我在想，这孩子挺有钱啊。”说完他像是被自己的回忆逗乐了，抿着嘴让自己不至于笑得太大声。见阿尔弗雷德的脸上闪过一瞬的失望，他便慢慢收起了笑，放弃了继续逗阿尔弗雷德的想法。他看着已经烧开的锅子把牛肉倒了进去，勺子搅动牛肉的时候，他继续说：“你一定很暖和。”  
他只是坐在离阿尔弗雷德很远的地方，却还是觉得阿尔弗雷德是个暖和的孩子。阿尔弗雷德投来质疑的目光，伊万用坚定、虔诚的目光回应他：“像个小太阳。”这句话穿过茫茫时间海，从手表的轨迹中走下来，牵起二人的魂魄。  
他们第一次见面时，谁也不爱谁。爱上时，已经过去了许多年，当年情理之中的冷漠疏离，现在回头看，阿尔弗雷德总是有些失落。不过如今，哪怕他并不确定伊万的话是否只是为了安抚他，他都心满意足地把这个遗憾给抛出窗外，以后都不会记起来了。  
伊万见阿尔弗雷德满意地点点头，感叹他在某些地方还是像个孩子，他们认识得太晚了，所以相爱得也很晚了。像是两首相对独立的乐章，前面的部分已经谱写完成，那是只属于自己、和对方无关的乐章；好在曲子还没结束，也都并不完整，相爱是他们不断完整自己的过程。  
“看来小朋友对我的第一印象并不好啊。”伊万调节了一下气氛，冲淡了两人之间对于时间的遗憾之感。他一股脑把卷心菜和土豆放进锅子里，然后放进调味料。鱼还不能吃，但可以留到明天早上吃。他在计划食材要怎么吃的时候，没注意到阿尔弗雷德已经绕到了他后面。  
“是呀，高不可攀、不近人情的——老皇帝。”阿尔弗雷德的额头抵着伊万的背，薄薄的衬衫挡不住他们体温的传递，他的声音好似叹息，尾音轻轻地散在了早春的空气里，伊万忍不住猜想阿尔弗雷德的脸上是什么表情。阿尔弗雷德抱着他的腰，让他无法转身，只能轻抚那双伸到身前的手。阿尔弗雷德接着说：“我做过一个梦，我梦见我是一条鲸鱼，我原本一直在大海中独自流浪，很久之后，我看见了你……”说完，他觉得伊万抚摸他手背时的触感和梦中海水的触感是一致的，偏冷但让人感受到一种难得的平静。  
“我也是鱼吗？”伊万问。  
阿尔弗雷德耳朵贴着伊万的后背，伊万说话的时候，这句话伴随着心跳声钻进他的耳朵，像是水中的声音一样还带着回声，他蹭着伊万的后背说：“不是，你是我最后抵达的北冰洋。”  
锅子在“咕嘟咕嘟”地响着，阿尔弗雷德的脑子里也有类似的声音。他耳畔是伊万身体自身发出的、鲜活的血脉活动的声音，那声音也和锅子里的声音一样，像是什么东西在翻腾一样的声音。伊万深刻地体会到心跳漏了一拍是什么感受：一种像是从高楼上跳下一般的感觉。心脏在剧烈地跳动，他们两个的心跳正在同步，像是曲子正在融合。  
桌子被搬到了床边，这屋子里的家具只有一把椅子、一张床和一张桌子，阿尔弗雷德坐在床边，伊万则坐在那把有一大道裂口的椅子上。伊万的厨艺还不错，锅子里就剩些汤汁了，阿尔弗雷德把菜都吃完了。阿尔弗雷德被铁丝床的床沿磕得很不舒服，他已经很多年没睡过这种床了，或者说他最近几年连见都没见过这种床。他的心思被伊万给看穿了，伊万支着脑袋说：“我听说你以前在战场上从来不睡铁丝床，少爷兵的恶名我在东线都听过。”  
“我睡了！”阿尔弗雷德反驳，“只不过垫了几层垫子！”  
“别激动，”伊万站起来收拾桌子上的餐具，顺便找了话题来进行餐后聊天，“来之前你说马修·威廉姆斯也不理你了，小少爷你对大少爷做了什么？”  
“我怎么知道……”阿尔弗雷德无力地向后躺倒，“咚”——他的脑袋撞上了铁丝床的另一边床沿。整张床震了一下，但阿尔弗雷德像是把自己撞晕了一样，一声不吭地躺在床上，如果不是他又继续说话，伊万都要上前查看伤情了，“三年前，加拿大，不不，是马修本人，他怪我没有在苏伊士运河的事情上维护弗朗西斯和亚瑟。那年冬天，他一直都呆在加拿大最冷的几片森林里。美国本土没有那么冷的地方，我去找了他几次就不能再去了，没时间，也很不适应那边的寒冷。我亲爱的哥哥已经三年没有和我说话啦——当然官方场合的客套不算。”  
“这很奇怪，马修以前从来没有这么久不和我说话，伊万你和你的姐妹们有发生过这种情况吗？”阿尔弗雷德想起来伊万也有姐姐和妹妹，他想问问伊万是怎么解决这个问题的。  
“我和姐姐还有妹妹关系还不错，”伊万收拾好了餐具，走回来，脱下衬衫，俯下身贴近阿尔弗雷德仰躺着的身体，“就这么告诉我北约成员内部的不和睦，这可不谨慎。”伊万伏在阿尔弗雷德上方，一颗一颗地解开阿尔弗雷德衬衫的扣子，小伙子锻炼得当的胸肌在衬衫下若隐若现。  
“马修不会被你拉拢的，他和弗朗西斯不一样……”阿尔弗雷德挤掉那只正在解扣子的手，他迎上伊万迷惑的目光，解开了全部的扣子，伸手去解开自己的皮带，同时说，“他才是真正置身事外的人，你和我的这场斗争里，他才是真的能退出的人，因为我从来没有把他当成棋子。”阿尔弗雷德伸手抚着伊万的脸，痴语一般地问，“显体之间真的有所谓感情吗？能让人抛弃利益吗？”  
“阿尔弗雷德，”伊万轻声在他的耳边叫着他的名字，裤子已经被褪下，他有了反应却对接下来的事情没什么兴致，他对伊万能给他的答案更有欲望，一种他前进的动力——求知欲。“在我的床上和我讨论其他人，我都要嫉妒了。”伊万惩罚性地在阿尔弗雷德的锁骨那里咬了一小口，用力地咬出血来。  
“我觉得这张床会塌。”阿尔弗雷德说。他用力地在伊万的背后留下抓痕作为对锁骨伤口的回敬，咬着唇挑衅的确吃醋了的伊万，他还没得到自己要的答案，所以曲起一条腿顶在伊万的胯部，“回答我，否则我保证你没本事继续做下去。”阿尔弗雷德咧嘴笑着，同时缓慢顶着伊万半勃起的凶器，等会儿自己搞不好会被伊万弄死在床上。阿尔弗雷德想到这个，笑得露出了十六颗牙。  
“动作小点不会塌的，”伊万的鼻子蹭着阿尔弗雷德的眼眶，弄得阿尔弗雷德只能眯着眼睛，“我们不是机器，感情是左右选择的因素之一，我敢肯定这种感情的真实存在，至于抛去利益——我的答案会让你失望了。”伊万柔声说，他在昏黄的灯光下好好打量着垂着眼的阿尔弗雷德——他的爱人，他可没想过有一天他在床上还能有这样的耐性。伊万凑过去，吻住了阿尔弗雷德，不是掠夺而是诱敌深入地引诱阿尔弗雷德的舌头跟着他。  
阿尔弗雷德放下了那条挑衅伊万的性器的大腿，这张床太小了，阿尔弗雷德只有身体还有支撑，腿和脑袋都在床外边，硌得要死。他开小差的心思被伊万捕捉到了，对方重重地摁了下他的乳首，他打了个激灵，下意识地夹紧大腿，伊万使坏地一顶，禁欲许久的阿尔弗雷德立刻射了出来。这件事情让他们两个都没想到，情急之下，阿尔弗雷德甚至咬伤了伊万的舌头。  
已经射精的小朋友不好意思地别过脸去，解释说：“最近比较忙，没时间解决……”他欲盖弥彰的解释让伊万找出了破绽，俄罗斯人凑近时带着一股口腔的腥热，阿尔弗雷德看出了他的不怀好意，立即问，“你干嘛？”  
“睡觉。”伊万亲了下阿尔弗雷德的额头说。  
“什么——？！”阿尔弗雷德被这个回答搞得一头雾水，大声质问伊万，“我的裤子！”他迅速地脱掉了被弄脏的裤子，朝伊万扔了过去，却被对方接住扔回了床边的椅子上。  
“亲爱的阿尔弗，我只是想逗逗你而已，谁叫你就这么瘫在我的床上呢？”伊万刮了下阿尔弗雷德的鼻子，语气难得宠溺，“下次再见的时候就不逗你了，以后千万不要就这么躺在床上，我可受不了。”他笑着把气恼的小太阳揽到怀里，看着对方还没脱掉的内裤调笑，“明天早上给你条新的，今天晚上就别穿啦。”  
“你个——俄罗斯混蛋！老流氓！”阿尔弗雷德被气得只能反复骂伊万是个混蛋，最后他骂畅快了，看见伊万正欲关灯，在他没来得及说话之前灯就熄了。在黑暗里，伊万的身影缓慢地朝床这边走过来。  
“这里只垫了一层垫子，一个枕头，一床被子，还有一个俄罗斯流氓，”伊万走到床边，眼睛已经适应了黑暗，他看见了阿尔弗雷德在黑暗中依旧明亮的眼睛，顺着眼睛他准确地找到嘴，并给了阿尔弗雷德一个晚安吻，“晚安，小太阳。”  
次日。阿尔弗雷德醒过来时伊万正在煮早餐，脚边有新的裤子，桌子上有半个方包，空气里弥漫着鱼肉的香气。  
阿尔弗雷德看见枕头上两个人金色和淡色的发丝，饥饿感被负罪感驱散了——这是罪证——相爱的罪证。


	4. 灵与肉

东德和西德的差距越来越大，经济、工业科技、科学研究等很多个方面，东德都在持续衰退。这种情况更加直观地体现在了基尔伯特身上，因为只有这种破事能反应出自己依然是个显体，入冬之后，他开始变得有些偏执和暴躁。到了1958年，基尔伯特出门基本上都要有人跟着，否则他可能就一头栽倒在路边，再也起不来了。以此为契机，基尔伯特开始在波茨坦曾经的驻军教堂里休养，不参加任何华约的会议，不见任何政客，只有东欧的几个显体能见到他。  
波茨坦的驻军教堂是普鲁士人最重要的精神家园，那里的一台钟琴演奏着一首著名的歌曲：“忠诚与正直，至死不渝。”  
弗朗西斯在冬天的时候偷偷潜入教堂来探望他，这很冒险，当时正是伊万向其他三国下最后通牒的时候——六个月内他们要撤出西柏林的驻军。这不可能。路德维希铁了心不从西柏林搬出去，他们德意志兄弟俩都捏在伊万的手里，谁都不能确保接下来会什么事情。  
“基尔伯特！”弗朗西斯大叫着老友的名字。弗朗西斯在教堂的秋千上找到了自己要找的人，柏林前几天下过雪，雪化的时候比下雪的时候还要冷，基尔伯特戴着毡帽，裹着一身非常厚的裘皮大衣。弗朗西斯停下了激动的步子，心中有些惆怅，以前基尔伯特冬天从来不会穿着裘皮大衣，他愿意穿上军大衣他的上司都要谢天谢地了。波茨坦的天气不会冷到让他穿这么厚的衣服的，弗朗西斯的脚步越发慢了，他有些不忍心走向基尔伯特。  
靴子踏在薄冰上发出了细碎的声音，弗朗西斯曾经听到过这种细碎的破裂声音，这种声音从圣像前传出，缓慢地打破了虚妄的安全感。他看着曾经把他逼得四处逃亡的基尔伯特变得如此虚弱时，不由感慨，这个世界还是这么现实。  
基尔伯特察觉到了弗朗西斯放缓的步子，他对这种怜悯嗤之以鼻，大声地问：“尊贵的法兰西大人走这么慢是为了不弄湿自己的鞋子吗？”  
“基尔伯特啊，基尔伯特！”弗朗西斯无奈地叫着普鲁士人的名字，他的靴子踏碎了地上的浮冰，他一边走一边说，“你知道哥哥我这次来冒着多大的风险吗？居然叫这么大声！”  
“谁的爪子都伸不到这里！”基尔伯特的语气像是在宣布这里很安全，或者是在强调这里是他的地盘，宣誓主权或者是恼羞成怒？弗朗西斯暂时还不知道，他走得很小心，否则随时可能会滑倒，走近基尔伯特才发现他怀里还抱着一个手炉。  
“你看上去比我听说得要好多了，阿尔那个臭小子直接说你快死了。”弗朗西斯并没有对那个手炉表现出太多的震惊，那个表情很快就从他的脸上消失了，他转而用面对基尔伯特时常用的夸张语气说话。  
“差一点就死了。”基尔伯特说，“在回来的路上摔了一跤，被娜塔莉亚的人送了回来。”他想那个能发酵成自己已死谣言的也只有这件事了，他说完，法国人也点头表示自己听说了。  
“你准备在这里呆多久？”弗朗西斯叹了口气，坐到了另一个秋千上。  
“明年春天。”基尔伯特现在不能抽烟，但他还是下意识地去摸口袋，发现自己没有烟之后“啧”了一声，把手放回了手炉上，“弗朗西斯，你不用再来看我了，你有机会在这场未开之战中独善其身，本大爷早就没有这个机会了。从小少爷独立的时候开始，本大爷要做的就是等，等美国或者苏联中的一方在这次的拉锯战中落败。”  
“哼……哼……”弗朗西斯哼哼着，扯起嘴角，看向基尔伯特。  
“是想到了什么好笑的事情吗？最近来找我的人大都苦着脸，还有我那个上司基本上隔两天来一次，说点安慰人的话我会不会死 ，自己还是很清楚的。所以，来讲点轻松好笑的事情，好让本大爷放松一下心情。”  
“有比现在吵得最厉害的两位私底下其实相爱还要好笑的事情吗？”弗朗西斯冷笑着说。  
“这可一点都不好笑！亲爱的弗朗吉。”基尔伯特说，手炉已经没了最初的滚烫，他把手炉放到了一边，呼吸了口寒冷的新鲜空气，继续说，“你我都是显体，所谓的爱情，从来不是我们的行为标准。本大爷对他们现在的状况真是一点都笑不出来。”  
“同样是对手、死对头最后却爱上了对方，你联系到你和罗德里赫的事了？”弗朗西斯反问。他的语气平静，像是一个评剧人在点评一部戏剧。  
“本大爷从来不觉得爱上什么人会是一件好笑的事情。”基尔伯特抬头看向低低地压在空中的浅灰色云团，“本大爷只是觉得可惜，可惜了阿尔那么好的孩子，”雪花飘了下来，所幸没有风，并不冷，“先进屋吧。”说完他站起来，走向屋子。  
“我们都知道他曾经是个好孩子，但当他独立，成为国家，他就要付出些代价。他已经不是个孩子了。”弗朗西斯跟着基尔伯特走进屋子，屋子里的暖气让他头发上的雪珠融化，整个头发潮潮地贴着头皮，他坐下之后继续说，“他们相爱，但对如今的局势不会有任何影响，他们最后都不过是时代的玩物。”  
“弗朗西斯，什么是时代？你觉得那个是一片大海，本大爷却一直觉得时代是个梯子——时代是我们每个人、每个显体干了的那些事情所带来的后果编织出来的梯子。你不知道到了上面是什么，但你知道，这个梯子你爬过的每一节都消失了。稍有不慎，你会没有梯子可爬，你就只能贴着高墙小心翼翼地往上爬，看着其他有梯子的人离你越来越远。”基尔伯特顿了一下，“至于现在在上面的那两位，他们已经爬到足够上面的地方了，他们在上面晃两下，保不齐下面有没有人要掉下去。”  
修女在基尔伯特喘气的时候走进来给客人端上一杯茶。  
“尤利娅，”基尔伯特在修女出去之前叫住了她，“我的手炉忘在外边了，去帮我拿一下。”  
“你现在很怕冷，真的还爬得上去吗？”弗朗西斯喝了茶，问。  
“不爬，就是死。”基尔伯特靠在沙发里，眼睛看着窗外的雪，不再说话。  
“看来和亚瑟说得一样：他们的相爱对这个时代来说不算什么。”弗朗西斯说。  
原来亚瑟·柯克兰也早就知道了，他的话让基尔伯特的脸上浮现出一个冷笑。笑完之后，他说：“可能对他们自己来说是个故事，相爱本来就是两个人的事情，其他人知道结果就好了。”基尔伯特闭上眼睛，不去看弗朗西斯，深怕对方从他眼睛里看见尘封于历史中的秘密。那是他自己的故事。都已经结束了。

在弗朗西斯临走之前，基尔伯特把那枚金戒指递给了他，他摇摇头，说：“这不仅仅象征着我们计划的成功，这枚戒指是我从德军——你的军队屠杀过的教堂里找到的，戴着它，记住它最初的主人是怎么死的。”  
“不会再有了。”基尔伯特斩钉截铁地回答了弗朗西斯。  
美国国家博览会结束过后。伊万的厨房里多了个微波炉——美国货；阿尔弗雷德的厨房里则多了一个教他做饭的人——南意大利，罗维诺·瓦尔加斯。  
美国副总统说，他的祖国经常使用陈列台上的厨房用具给自己做晚餐。苏联主席说，他的祖国一直在为了人们的生活而忙碌，并没有时间使用这些华而不实的厨房用品。  
“把冷掉的汉堡放进微波炉里面热一下，这不算烹饪。”伊万小声朝边上正在摁面包机按钮的阿尔弗雷德说。  
“总比那些忙着用核武器在野外烹饪，以至于没时间进厨房的人好。”阿尔弗雷德同样保持嘴唇不动地讽刺道。  
“亲爱的合众国先生，您能给我介绍一下，您最常用的是哪个厨具吗？”伊万突然用其他人也听得到的音量，并用俄语问。阿尔弗雷德来之前特地带了口译员，他告诉其他人自己的俄语不好，但事实上他的俄语除了有些口音，其他一点问题都没有！  
“佐伊，他在讲什么？”阿尔弗雷德立刻装模作样地转头问自己的口译员兼秘书。佐伊翻译了一下伊万的话，他又问：“微波炉用俄语怎么说？”  
“микроволновая печь。”伊万抢先回答了阿尔弗雷德的问题，“为了迎接合众国先生的到来，我稍微学习了一些英语，不过是在雅尔塔会议之前学的。”他笑了下，“而且当时的武器都有英文说明书呢。”伊万的话是个饵，好像在示弱，但其实只要阿尔弗雷德接话，他就能以美国如今在军事力量竞争方面处于下风的事实来讽刺美国人。  
“苏维埃先生的英语说得真好，英式的还是美式的？”阿尔弗雷德问。阿尔弗雷德当然知道伊万话里有话，他已经听取了建议，不能和伊万太多讨论军备问题，哪怕心有不甘，他也没有就伊万的后半句话做出挖苦或者回击。  
“俄式的。”伊万回答。  
“这个展会可不是只有这套样板房，一起去看看吧。”阿尔弗雷德见伊万顺着他的问题答了，立刻转移了话题。他自己也想去仔细了解一下陈列台上的新奇物件。  
伊万和阿尔弗雷德已经和他们的领导人落下了一段距离，记者们都围着上司去了，他们正好结伴在展会里随意逛逛。但不能有太亲密的动作，有人跟着呢。在一个无人的转角处，阿尔弗雷德突然拉住伊万的围巾把他拽向自己，然后轻轻地吻了一下对方。两秒钟内，后面的人跟了上来，他们没看见这足够让领导人拍桌子的一幕。  
阿尔弗雷德的嘴巴微微张开，一截舌头小心翼翼地探出来舔了下唇，他爱冒险，惊险刺激让他心情愉悦，他丝毫没想过被发现后会怎么样。可能他并不在乎。伊万想着，无奈地叹了口气。  
“你耳朵红了。”伊万环视四周，确定刚刚周围是没人的。  
“你倒还是这张死人脸。”阿尔弗雷德抱怨。说完，他摸了摸发烫的耳朵，烫得吓人。  
在放酒的桌子边上，他们又和自己的上司撞上了。赫鲁晓夫的手指正顶着尼克松的前胸：“我们当然喜欢家电之间的竞赛，但是你们的将军说你们很厉害、很强大——足够摧毁我们！俄罗斯先烈的精神告诉我们，我们必须向你们回礼！给你们展示一下，那些你们说可以摧毁我们的东西我们也有！——给你们好好展示一下！”  
“不准备去帮帮你的副总统吗？”伊万问。  
“需要帮忙的是你的主席，这些话传回美国，副总统过几个月就可能是总统了。”阿尔弗雷德说。他并不担心尼克松会在辩论方面落败于赫鲁晓夫，毕竟他曾经是名律师。看着激动而强势的赫鲁晓夫，他洋洋得意地说：“我听说他是农民出身。”  
“这位小少爷，您可终于露出了本性啦。”伊万突然严肃地说，“您都忘了这里是莫斯科了吗？你现在在一个共产主义国家的首都，边上站着的是苏维埃。这里不是美国，农民、工人都属于无产阶级，是革命的原动力，在这个国家农民出生的人作为领导人很合理。”  
“但他面对的是一个律师出身的副总统！他不这么语气强硬地乱说话会讨便宜得多！”阿尔弗雷德同样认真地说。  
“我们不需要在这件事情上占什么小便宜，也没什么便宜。”伊万冷笑着说，“你的将军先警告我们的，美国能炸翻俄罗斯，我们只是在告诉你们：苏联的核武器能把美国炸好几遍！”  
“哇哦，那你现在就不是在威胁我了吗？”阿尔弗雷德气得想用桌子上的酒瓶敲伊万的脑袋，再往里面倒点伏特加好让俄罗斯人动动脑子！  
阿尔弗雷德生气地扭过头，不去看伊万，而是看着桌子另一边的尼克松。这边紧张的气氛很明显已经被官员们觉察到了，阿尔弗雷德内心挣扎了一下，举起酒杯再次看向伊万，大喊：“为了和平。”  
“祝你身体健康。”伊万说了句祝酒词，显示这杯酒并不是为了和平而喝下的。  
“我身体年轻着呢，倒是您注意身体保养，我听说您已经快两千岁了！”阿尔弗雷德虽然喝了口酒，但是嘴上还是不依不饶。  
“也祝我身体健康，”伊万眼神示意阿尔弗雷德把酒喝完，“在俄罗斯敬酒不把酒喝完可是很失礼的。”  
阿尔弗雷德喝光了杯子里的酒，再次得意起来，他的酒量可不差，他只是不喜欢喝酒。他像是忘记了刚才和伊万火药味十足的对话，重新心情愉悦地带着秘书去观看这里的展品。  
伊万看着阿尔弗雷德欢快地跑向电子产品区，那里离他有些距离。“生气了。”伊万想着又尝了口酒。他递了一杯酒给身后的娜塔莉亚，自己的妹妹一直都很警惕阿尔弗雷德，看得出她现在松了一口气。  
阿尔弗雷德在回去的飞机上，从口袋里掏出一块已经快融化的巧克力。巧克力在七月的气温和他的体温的作用下，已经软掉了，透出一股酒香。他想起在自己吻伊万的时候，伊万的手轻轻地摆了一下，那个时候塞到自己口袋里的？他剥开包装，化掉了的部分黏在锡箔纸上，酒从化开的地方漏了出来，阿尔弗雷德慌忙凑过去把巧克力整个吞下。酒混合了巧克力的味道在口腔里蔓延，他满足地品尝着甜食。他从窗户里往下看，下面就是夜晚的莫斯科，克里姆林宫在黑暗中成了莫斯科的标志——这是他唯一认识的俄罗斯建筑。  
赫鲁晓夫听说了美国的显体在展会上嘲笑他的事情，克格勃的报告清楚地记录着伊万和阿尔弗雷德的对话。当然，那段关于阿尔弗雷德和伊万接吻的记录已经被删除了。美国的话戳中了他的痛脚，他看着伊万，有些自责地说：“我说错了话，让美国人拿住了把柄，让您难堪了。”  
“他们没有抓住什么把柄，你也没有让我难堪，赫鲁晓夫同志。”伊万语气平静地安慰他。伊万正坐在小山高的文件堆里，赫鲁晓夫坐在边上的椅子里看他审阅那些文件，矮胖的中年人想起了他的前任，那个他无比畏惧的约瑟夫·斯大林。他曾经也坐在桌子边，等着斯大林忙完再说话。斯大林死后赫鲁晓夫开始疯狂清洗斯大林在莫斯科、在俄罗斯、在苏联留下的痕迹。  
很多人都说赫鲁晓夫痛恨斯大林是因为他的儿子死于斯大林之手，其实这不是主要原因。约瑟夫·斯大林在世的许多年里，他都唯唯诺诺地惧怕着自己的上司——任何负面情绪最后都会变成恨，所以他恨起了斯大林，在儿子死后，他终于为这种恨意找好了理由。  
他坐在伊万的边上，想起了斯大林。他刚上台的时候比现在还要强硬，发现自己的国家居然给美国寄贺卡的时候，他简直气得要把桌子给掀了，他把信件拍在会议室的桌子上，然后告诉自己的国家，他需要到雪地里去罚站！他下意识地说出了斯大林常说的话，斯大林曾经罚伊万去前线冲锋，去用血肉之躯阻挡德军的坦克。赫鲁晓夫抖了一下，反应过来自己的逾越，但他的祖国只是笑着说：“谢谢你给了我一个好提议。”他那时的眼神一定犹如看见斯大林再世。赫鲁晓夫没来由地害怕极了。  
“还有两个月就要去美国了，还没哪一个苏联领导人去访问过美国呢。”赫鲁晓夫坐在椅子里，趁着伊万看完一份文件的间隙开口。  
“准备工作做得怎么样了？苏联和美国的关系摆在那里，所以你这次和美国人的小打小闹并没什么影响，但是这次是正式访问，也是苏、美之间第一次访问，不能出差错。”伊万转头看着赫鲁晓夫，罕见的紫色眸子平静得像是极地的天空，好像能看穿一切，包括他的恐惧。  
赫鲁晓夫强制自己镇定下来，点了点头，指着桌子边角上的资料说：“这是外交部和克格勃的报告，这里预测了会发生的各种状况，”他又拿起平放在柜子上的文件夹，“这是他们准备的发言稿，这些都是。”这样的文件夹他边上还有二十个左右。  
“不错。”伊万夸了一句。他从椅子上站起来，这里本来就是赫鲁晓夫的办公桌，他今天本来是被叫来谈论访美事务的，但是赫鲁晓夫在开会，所以他先看起了还没处理的文件，但矮胖的领导人穿着西装走进来之后丝毫没有想要接手的意思，他只好继续看下去。  
“接下来的你来处理吧，我也要准备一下。”伊万活动了一下绑着绷带的脖子（夏天还戴着围巾实在是太惹眼了），眼神温和地看向自己的领导人。他从矮个子的官员的眼睛里看到了熟悉的恐惧，他想可能是自己的态度有问题。  
伊万和阿尔弗雷德的私人关系在过去的很多年里都基本上是一片空白，他从阿尔弗雷德那里得知，他们第一次会面时自己的形象不怎么好。  
基尔伯特坐在教堂的秋千上，边上的秋千上是一个金发少年，还有两个孩子围在秋千边玩闹。这个教堂现在成了附近孩子们最喜欢的地方，教堂里的贝什米特先生好像什么都知道一样，还有给不完的糖果和故事。克格勃的人根本没办法对这座教堂进行监视，这里就只有一个神父和一个修女，都是波茨坦本地人，是基尔伯特看着长大的国民；基尔伯特曾经亲自去克格勃的训练基地培训，在精工机械方面他的的确确是个德意志人，任何监听设备都被他拆了个干净。  
伊万走近教堂，原本在他身后追逐打闹的孩子直接撞到了他身上，事出突然，他居然和小孩子一起摔在了地上。他还没反应过来，小孩子就已经爬起来笑着、叫着继续往前跑了。“这里的小孩子真是一点都不可爱。”俄罗斯人自言自语。他从地上起来，拍拍衣服上沾到的灰，继续往教堂走。他突然往边上闪了一下，一个褐色头发的小姑娘提着泥裙子从他边上跑过，裙子上的泥还弄脏了他的皮鞋。  
“嚯，难怪跑那么快。”伊万看见了小姑娘之后，找到了一开始撞他的小子为什么跑那么快，突然觉得有些好笑。  
他走到教堂的花园里，不得不说基尔伯特找了个好地方休养，基尔伯特把教堂的围墙给拆了，拆下的砖头修建了个马房，剩下的给周边的村民盖了几栋房子。因为没有围墙，伊万站在花园里看得见不远处的一条小溪和森林，教堂建在一个有坡度的地方，能远远地看到柏林的影子。  
孩子们因突如其来的陌生人而停止了吵闹，那个撞了伊万的小子正被基尔伯特捏着手教训。伊万笑眯眯地走向基尔伯特，小孩子根本没认出来这个人就是被他撞倒的人，只是觉得有人来了贝什米特先生会放过他。他是这里最欢迎伊万的人了。  
“你的领导人都找到莫斯科来了，基尔伯特，他们觉得我能把你叫回政府里去。”伊万说着坐到了秋千上，秋千的架子重重地晃了一下。  
“看来这个秋千承受不住整个苏联的重量啊。”基尔伯特讽刺。  
“苏联不是个国家吗？”被捏着手的小男孩问。  
“你走运了，埃里希，”基尔伯特笑着拍拍名叫埃里希的小男孩的棕色脑袋，“在我和这位先生谈完之前，都给我在太阳里站着。等我们谈完了，我们再来解决你的事情。”  
“尤利娅！带其他孩子进去，给他们一人一根冰棍！”  
基尔伯特的差别对待让埃里希险些哭出来，修女把其他三个孩子都带进了屋子，被弄脏裙子的小姑娘恶狠狠地瞪了埃里希一眼才乖乖走进屋。伊万见埃里希心不甘情不愿地站到了空地上去，觉得自己估计是问不出什么了。  
阿尔弗雷德的“大家闺秀”这个称号就是基尔伯特起的，说是独立战争时，阿尔弗雷德太娇气才得来的这个称呼。伊万思来想去，想要打听阿尔弗雷德的喜好，能问的好像也只有基尔伯特了，他可不止一次听见阿尔弗雷德偷偷称呼基尔伯特为老师。他又不可能去问弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦或者亚瑟·柯克兰。  
“我知道你从瑞士银行提了一大笔钱，足够你在这里开个孤儿院，但你不可能一辈子都这么过下去。”伊万露出不高兴的神色，语气认真地说，“没有哪个国家显体会和你一样清闲，”他没有直接问自己想问的，得提一下东德官员想让他说的事情。  
“凡事总有例外，还有列支敦士登也很清闲，小姑娘四月的时候还给我做了饼干。”基尔伯特指的是四月时就柏林问题在日内瓦召开的四国首脑会议，他去了日内瓦，去了瓦修的公寓，就是没去会场旁听，不过好在路德维希也没去。  
“他们说我当年分裂德国是不人道的行为，我承认，只要你当时被我杀了，我就能拿到全部的原属于普鲁士的土地，出于种种原因，他们阻挠我杀了你。”伊万的语气可一点都听不出来他在谈论什么血腥的事情，“很久之前我就计划过两德统一，你弟弟还有那群人没同意。所以这次让他们承认东德，还是那些人，他们不愿意。这次之后他们该闭嘴了！”他话中的重点是“闭嘴”。  
伊万太想让西欧的那群人不要对他的所作所为指手画脚了，这次不但英、法两国暂时闭嘴，还逼得白宫给克里姆林宫发了去美国本土的会晤邀请。  
“每天去政府部门报到，露个脸，让对面的人彻底闭嘴，至于你什么时候去，什么时候走，随你。”伊万做出了最后的让步。  
“成交。”基尔伯特见好就收，立刻招呼埃里希过来。  
“等等，”伊万伸手制止了基尔伯特，他指着小男孩说，“他刚刚把我撞倒，还没道歉，让他再站会儿。”  
“先过来给他道歉！”基尔伯特喝道。基尔伯特像是一头狮子一样传唤小狮子到他的跟前，他红色的眼睛严厉地瞪着孩子，埃里希光是被他盯着都快哭出来了，他泪眼朦胧地跟伊万说：“对不起，对不、起……”他站在伊万面前开始抽泣，一开始还好，最后越哭越大声，吓了伊万一跳。  
基尔伯特也适当放软了态度，语气没有了之前的严厉，问：“你知道自己为什么罚站吗？”  
“我把玛利亚的裙子弄脏了。”  
“是因为你把她推到了自己都不知道深浅的泥坑里，最后还很不负责地跑掉了。”基尔伯特掏出一块棉手帕，递给男孩，“别哭了，进去找尤利娅给你换身衣服吧。换好了衣服，去求玛利亚原谅你。”  
“这就是你的教育方式吗？”伊万看着小男孩跑向修女，问。几个小脑袋躲在柱子后面谨慎地观察着他。“你以前不会也是这么教阿尔弗雷德的吧？”伊万终于把话题引到了阿尔弗雷德那里。  
“你是来这里收集情报的。”基尔伯特想起来，再过两个月伊万就得去美国正式访问了。他有些好笑地看着伊万被戳穿之后的样子，和那些个恋爱中的小伙子一模一样，为了知道爱人的过去而反复打听的样子，简直像极了一个人的模样。  
“这次的访问很重要，我得弄清楚他的事情。”伊万用官方说辞来搪塞基尔伯特。  
基尔伯特点了点头，故作认真地思考了一下俄罗斯人的借口。  
“第一次见到阿尔的时候他才到我的小腿那里，人类三岁小孩的模样。”基尔伯特比了一下阿尔弗雷德当时的身高，“他站在码头上等来自欧洲的船靠岸，走到每个显体的身边，问他们是谁，他认出了我是显体，一点都不怕生地抱着我的小腿，问我，欧洲真的有龙吗？”基尔伯特说到这里笑了出来，“后来问了才知道，弗朗西斯给他讲的睡前故事里，本大爷是骑士，专门屠龙。”  
“那你一定告诉了他真相。”  
“没有，本大爷告诉他弗朗西斯就是恶龙的化身。”基尔伯特说，他抬头看着天空，“还告诉他，‘小朋友，你的眼睛这么蓝，一定是恶龙最想要的东西，小心你睡着的时候，他挖了你的眼睛’，”伊万听到这里不由得皱眉，“然后他就哭了。”  
伊万摇摇头没有说话，示意基尔伯特继续。  
“当天晚上，弗朗西斯和亚瑟的船也分别到港，弗朗西斯进门的时候，阿尔问他，是不是想挖他的眼睛。弗朗西斯回答，蓝色的眼睛不好吃，然后他吓得跑到了我的房间里。”  
伊万震惊地瞪了眼基尔伯特，无声地谴责基尔伯特和弗朗西斯的胡闹，丝毫不记得自己也喜欢吓阿尔弗雷德的事情。  
“别这么看着我，亚瑟来了之后拿着剑追着我们跑了几公里。阿尔弗雷德居然跟着我们一起跑，等到我们都跑不动停下了，他慢慢跟上来，我们才知道他跟在亚瑟的后面跑。”基尔伯特停了下来，他觉得这种事情太多了，“你想知道什么，直接问吧，要真从本大爷认识他开始讲，能讲到你登机去美国。”  
“我也不清楚我想知道他的什么，我和他认识得太晚了。”伊万突然迷茫了起来，他只是觉得想要知晓阿尔弗雷德的从前，但是具体是什么他又说不上来。虽然只听闻了一段往事，他却羡慕了起来，因为阿尔弗雷德小时候有那么多人陪着。  
“那就不要知道好了！”基尔伯特突然说，站起来在秋千前踱步，“听着，伊万·布拉金斯基同志，我一直认为……阿尔是个好孩子，是个……被上帝偏爱的孩子，他不是我弟弟，但是我很喜欢他……天呐，本大爷真想不到有一天要和你谈这个！”他激动了，不知道应该说些什么。  
“我认识他的时候，他已经不是个孩子了，是个年轻的国家。”  
“但你还是爱上了他。”  
伊万给自己爱上阿尔弗雷德找过无数个理由，他现在突然觉得可能只是因为他们之间存在的那一大段空白。两段毫不相干的、完全不同的生命轨迹相会的时候，他觉得那是一种避无可避，然后他便接受了现实，爱上了阿尔弗雷德。  
多么好笑，在有人说着阿尔弗雷德爱他之后，终于又有人说出了他爱阿尔弗雷德，于是他就找到了那个自己找了很久的理由。“我想到要问你什么了，”伊万扯开了话题，既然空白是理由，那就留些空白吧，“他除了汉堡之外，还喜欢吃什么？最想要什么礼物？”  
“把你自己送过去吧。”基尔伯特半开玩笑地看着苦恼的伊万。  
“这主意不错。”伊万一拍手认可了这个说法。他突然松了一口气，笑着说：“果然还是问一下有爱情经验的人会比较有收获。”  
“哼，”基尔伯特冷哼了一声，说，“你是不是忘记了一件事情，你们可不是什么友好的朋友关系，你们有很大的利益冲突。作为国家，一切都要给利益让路。啊……不对，为了更多的利益让路。”  
“我爱他，我也清楚我和他之间是什么关系，”伊万笑眯眯地看着基尔伯特，“总有一天他会离开我，在那之前，我决定要全心全意地爱他。”  
“如果他要离开，你就这么轻易让他离开吗？”基尔伯特问。  
“我不是你，基尔伯特。”伊万站了起来，抬头仰望夏日的天空，蓝得像是阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，漂亮，通透，好似能包容一切。  
“我爱他，也痛恨着爱他的自己。”伊万说出了真心话，他并不是完全信任基尔伯特，但基尔伯特是最合适的人选，“你和罗德里赫相爱之后还是背叛了他，还抢走了西里西亚；德意志意识觉醒时，你又把他从德意志联邦里踢了出去。所以，我想你知道我什么意思。”  
“本大爷从来没有恨过我自己，我是先爱上了罗德里赫，再成为国家的。”基尔伯特眼神坚定地说。他再次开始在花园里踱步，边走边说：“人没办法控制自己爱上谁，为什么要恨自己，阿尔才应该恨你！他爱你，但你却在这里设想他的离开！”  
基尔伯特停住了脚步，仔细观察伊万的脸色。  
“是啊，是啊……”伊万点头承认，要是阿尔弗雷德知道了他现在的想法一定会想咬死自己的，“你也说了，我们是国家啊，美国和苏联——我爱他，同样知道我们之间是什么关系。”伊万再次重复了一遍，他抿嘴笑着，笑得讳莫如深，阴谋的味道在空气中蔓延着。  
“我开始怀疑你身体里住着两个人了。”基尔伯特突然说。基尔伯特抬头看向二楼打开的窗户，一个金色的脑袋趴在窗沿上往下看，他有些失望地眯起了眼睛。弗朗西斯觉得伊万他们相爱对这个时代没什么影响，所以等于没有发生。他不知道显体之间出现爱情会是多么残忍的一件事情，但基尔伯特知道。阿尔弗雷德会是伊万最大的弱点，总有一天他会从这个弱点开始受到重创。基尔伯特本来无比期待那一天，现在他突然觉得伊万的铁石心肠千百年来毫无改变，到时候更倒霉的恐怕会是他的小徒弟。  
“你让我杀了那些孩子的父亲，我怎么可以不对您有所报复呢。”基尔伯特心想。  
“是啊，一个爱着阿尔弗雷德，一个恨着我自己——看，我其实并不恨他。”伊万自嘲地说。  
他的确不恨阿尔弗雷德，很多年后他落败了，也没想过要恨阿尔弗雷德。在这个冷战形势最为严峻的前十数年，还没人知道冷战还要维持多久，连当事人都不清楚。  
“那真是棒极了。”基尔伯特的内心深处简直是欢呼雀跃，他微微一笑，朝那个孩子挥挥手，示意他回到屋子里去。他看着那个金发的孩子，那种惋惜的情感像是潮水一样涌上来；他像是个观众，观看一场铁幕之下的演出——一出美丽而残忍的剧目。他是个看客，却可惜起了那个同他一样一开始并不是国家的孩子。他的内心雀跃过后，又开始无比期待铁幕背后的戏剧了。


	5. 灵与肉（二）

四月在日内瓦的会议室里，阿尔弗雷德提到了伊万现在的领导人赫鲁晓夫在联合国会议上用皮鞋敲桌子的事迹，脱下自己的皮鞋学着赫鲁晓夫的样子一下一下地砸着桌子，以此来表达他的不满。亚瑟和弗朗西斯不由得抽了口气，只有四个人的小厅里气温直降冰点。  
伊万慢条斯理地脱下一只鞋子，然后朝阿尔弗雷德身上砸过去，这直接让冰点转化为爆点！其他两人都觉得这次的会晤算是彻底完蛋了，谁知道阿尔弗雷德像是被砸清醒了一样，对边上的亚瑟说：“皮鞋砸身上还是很痛的，我们得找个不受伤的方法来解决这次的问题！”他态度的这个转变让其他三人都始料未及，伊万双手抱臂，眼神仿佛在说：算你识相。  
首脑会议结束之后，白宫就发出了正式的会晤邀请。  
又过了两个月，六月的一个深夜，阿尔弗雷德从客房跑进了弗朗西斯的卧室。很快，卫兵听见自己的国家用英语大声驳斥着那个年轻的国家。弗朗西斯干脆地拒绝了阿尔弗雷德在法国设置核武器的要求。在法国放几颗发射器在美国人手里的核武器？这个想法让弗朗西斯当场发作。自从新领导人上台之后，弗朗西斯对阿尔弗雷德的态度日益强硬，哪怕远不及伊万，但西欧国家都对这个状况表现出了饶有兴趣的观望态度。要不是弗朗西斯出于本身的修养，性格没那么强悍，只怕他真的要学习伊万朝阿尔弗雷德扔鞋子了。弗朗西斯还是讲道理的，面对提出这个建议要求的阿尔弗雷德，他尽量心平气和地说：“我拒绝在法国境内布置任何、不属于法国的大规模杀伤性武器。”  
阿尔弗雷德听得出弗朗西斯并不是在意法国境内存在核武器，而是那个核武器必须是自己的。他冷笑了一下，看出了这只西欧老狐狸在想什么，不再去看法国人，像是平日里激动时那样，在房间里走来走去。  
“请问你是想自己把核弹和轰炸机带走，或者是等着我叫人把它们拆了。”弗朗西斯继续说。  
“我自己来！”阿尔弗雷德停下了脚步，语气不悦地回答。他看向弗朗西斯，深呼吸一下，说：“国内有核武器的话，你就不用害怕伊万往你这里送核弹了！这是条捷径！”  
“殖民地也是条捷径，被宗主国保护，每年向他进贡交税就行了。”弗朗西斯毫不客气地反驳。弗朗西斯指的是阿尔弗雷德曾经作为英国殖民地的事情，当年的阿尔弗雷德正是为了自身利益才独立的。  
“你为了制衡伊万，连这么拙劣的借口都想得出来！”弗朗西斯生气极了，阿尔弗雷德倨傲的态度和自以为是刺痛了法国人本就受伤的自尊心，深呼吸了好几次，他再度平静下来。阿尔弗雷德见弗朗西斯平静了下来，走到他边上。  
“我的中间名的缩写是‘F’，亚瑟说那个是‘Foster’，他抚养我成长。但在我成为国家之后，我决定把中间名改为‘Francis’，你帮助我独立。我从来不想伤害你。”阿尔弗雷德把椅子挪到了弗朗西斯的沙发边，“我已经不是小孩子了，我可以阻止你们再受到伤害。”  
“我知道你这句话有多少真心，如果全是真的，你未免太傻；如果全是假的，那未免太假。阿尔，你一直都知道你的强大，你站在梯子的最上面，轻轻地晃一下，我就可能会掉下去——你晃过梯子，我看着我从殖民地时期累积的军事帝国毁于一旦。”  
弗朗西斯说了这番话，仿佛是累了，靠在沙发里，闭上了眼睛。阿尔弗雷德注视着这张疲倦、严厉、冷漠，难以捉摸的脸，张了张嘴。他想问弗朗西斯：那件事情不是他的错，是你们错了，为什么都要来责备他？  
法国人突如其来地、剧烈地咳嗽起来，冷气温度太低了。  
“你和亚瑟私自行动，逼着我在得罪你们和得罪中东之间做选择。”阿尔弗雷德说。弗朗西斯看也不看他，把温度调好之后，慢慢走向了自己的床。“如果有问题我们是可以商量的，因为这件事情马修已经三年没到过我家、和我在私底下说过话，你不会想和他一样吧！”阿尔弗雷德想挽回一下自己和弗朗西斯的私人关系。  
“如果我想和他一样，我现在就应该叫卫兵把你从我的卧室里弄出去。”弗朗西斯舒适地靠在枕头上，“能明天再谈这个吗？我可不像你这么年轻，一把老骨头了，放过我吧。”  
“不能！”阿尔弗雷德把椅子拖到了弗朗西斯的床边，椅子在地板上发出强烈的抗议声，“为什么要在这件事情上生气？”  
“我不是生气，只是发现了你不可能一直都帮我，你并不是个可靠的盟友。”弗朗西斯说。他的睡意已经完全被驱散了，他恼怒地白了阿尔弗雷德一眼：“我说出来这件事情，你感到很开心吗？”  
“嗯。”阿尔弗雷德点头肯定。他从弗朗西斯嘴里听到了早就知道的答案，忽然觉得心定了。阿尔弗雷德放松地靠在椅子上，语气终于欢悦了起来：“虽然你觉得我不可靠，但我们还是盟友啊！你不会退出北约的，对吧？”  
“这一点我可以保证，我可以退出你们的军事竞赛，但如果退出了国际市场，就等着破产吧！”弗朗西斯顿了一下，说，“我不会立刻就一次性把军队全部收回来，我会给白宫留下足够的缓冲时间。”他伸出一只手拍拍床沿，示意阿尔弗雷德坐过来。  
阿尔弗雷德穿着弗朗西斯给他准备的真丝睡衣，他在自己家洗完澡就直接趴倒继续工作，或者趴到床上被子一卷，从来不穿睡衣。他看着身上和弗朗西斯同样布料的睡衣，扯着衣服坐到了床边，问：“你拿边角料给我做的睡衣吗？”阿尔弗雷德说着拿自己身上这件款式简单的睡衣和弗朗西斯的款式比了一下。  
“我只是告诉了裁缝这件衣服是给美国人的，他就做成了这样。”弗朗西斯打趣说。他眼神温柔而忧郁地看着阿尔弗雷德，他打了个哈欠，又有些困了：“你年轻、富有、强大，你完成了很多人的梦想。和你一样大的，不会再成为军事强国；富有的那个，是个抠门的中立银行家；同为军事强国的，已经活得足够久了。”  
“我在书上看到俄罗斯以前有‘欧洲宪兵’之称。”阿尔弗雷德想起自己在翻阅俄罗斯历史时看见的内容。  
“他参与了欧洲历史上所有著名的混战，不过欧洲这么点地方，一旦开始混战，谁都躲不掉。他有段时间被亚瑟称为亚洲人。他离我们太远了，所以只要我们打仗，想要外援，俄罗斯是最佳人选。”弗朗西斯想了一下，问，“是不是觉得和你很像？”  
阿尔弗雷德低着头，努了下嘴，没有接话。  
弗朗西斯看出来阿尔弗雷德对这句话的认同，微微一笑，把手抬起来，噘了下嘴，示意阿尔弗雷德给他行个古老的吻手礼，暗示他要睡觉了。阿尔弗雷德抓住他的手，亲吻了手指，向弗朗西斯道晚安。  
阿尔弗雷德关上门时，脸上的表情渐渐消失了。弗朗西斯已经不会再加入军事战斗中了，巴黎可是西欧的心脏啊。西欧有些实力的就是法国和德国，阿尔弗雷德想到了那个和自己差不多大的路德维希。他停在午夜古老宫殿的地毯上，想到了什么，越走越快，连夜回到了华盛顿。  
阿尔弗雷德从西柏林进入东柏林，他本人是金发碧眼的长相，没有戴着平日的那副金丝眼镜，头发捋到后面用发胶固定，穿着一件背带裤和白衬衫，一副普通群众的模样。他的德语是基尔伯特教的，整个德语区最流氓的口音，不过他自己并不清楚这件事情。在苏联人检查的档口，他觉得有人在盯着自己，扭头瞥见路德维希和罗德里赫站在不远处。  
“好了。”苏联人看见了新面孔所以查得久一点，但最后还是放行了。他通过关卡，再回头看不远处的那两个人的时候，只看见他们离开的背影。  
阿尔弗雷德从弗朗西斯那里得知，基尔伯特并不在柏林，而是在距离柏林十公里的波茨坦的一座教堂里。他进入东德之后才发现，只身一人来到这里是多么危险。因为年初的事情，柏林的外国间谍比例再创新高，而东德的史塔西在这里盘踞着——他一入境就被人盯上了。  
身后有人快速接近他，却又走过了他。阿尔弗雷德确定刚刚那个人是冲着自己来的，他在人群中搜索形迹可疑的人，却发现这种人太多了，已经找不到那个人了。他下意识地摸了下裤子口袋里的钱包，发现钱包已经不在了，取而代之的是一页被叠起来的圣经。圣经……教堂？！  
阿尔弗雷德走到人少一些的地方，看见一个手里拿着圣经的神父牵着一个孩子从他面前经过，小孩子手里正拿着他的钱包。他已经猜到是谁在玩把戏，跟了上去，用伪装成圆珠笔的毒药注射器顶着神父的手背血管，问：“基尔伯特·贝什米特在哪里？”  
神父面色如常地继续走着：“您最好现在把我打倒在地，抢回钱包，然后跑向路尽头的那辆轿车。”他顿了一下，见阿尔弗雷德不信任他，继续说，“您虽然甩开了克格勃，但没有甩开我们，贝什米特先生在教堂等您。”  
阿尔弗雷德把针摁回笔身里，抬起手肘朝神父的脸上招呼过去，神父立刻配合地倒地。他从孩子那里抽出钱包，飞快地跑向路尽头的车。马库斯·伍尔夫，在史塔西中主要负责反情报业务——后世著名的“隐面人”，就这么在大街上被人给“抢劫”了。人群因为这件事情爆发了骚乱，那些原本盯着陌生人的“告密者”们纷纷侧目，美国人乘着这个间隙坐上了车。  
司机是个修女打扮的女人，阿尔弗雷德“呵”地笑了一声，感叹基尔伯特在亵渎神灵方面真是颇有建树。修女没有开太远，在一个巷子口把阿尔弗雷德放了下去，又回去把神父和孩子载了过来，四个人一起去基尔伯特休养的那座教堂。  
阿尔弗雷德才在西柏林降落一小时，基尔伯特就已经做好了他可能会潜入东柏林的准备，从这点来说，阿尔弗雷德怎么都不相信基尔伯特是在教堂里蛰居休养的，他的情报网高效运作着，好让他足不出户地知晓一切。谁能想到当年打仗最喜欢混在先锋营里的战斗狂，现在却躲在一张张情报网后面安静休养呢？  
在森林间的小路上，阿尔弗雷德从车窗里看见了古旧教堂顶端的十字架，塔楼尖顶爬满了爬山虎，墙面有新有旧，窗户也是新的，这里被翻修过。阿尔弗雷德不禁想，神圣与罪恶在这里早就融在了一起，信徒以信仰的名义让自己的双手沾满无辜者的鲜血。他从下面仰望高处的教堂，基尔伯特穿着神父黑袍站在台阶的尽头，眼睛安定、慈祥地凝视着对面的来客。  
您根本就不会安分，阿尔弗雷德心想。“老师！”他几步跑完了不长的台阶，跳到基尔伯特面前，高兴地叫出了熟悉的称呼。  
“如果是来讨论柏林问题的，就不用这么叫我了。”基尔伯特没有流露出太多的喜悦，而是直截了当地截住了阿尔弗雷德接下来的话题。“埃里希，你和神父出去之前和我打招呼了吗？”严厉的教头冷冷地发问，他并不要答案，“下不为例。”  
“谢谢，贝什米特先生！”小男孩松了口气跑向了花园里的玩伴。  
阿尔弗雷德被基尔伯特刚刚的表情勾起了辛酸往事，在七月的天气里居然打了个寒颤，他以前要是敢这么干，回来绝对是一顿军棍！阿尔弗雷德立刻收敛了原本嬉笑的表情，转而用一种正经一些的表情说：“那我只好说我是来探望您的了！贝什米特先生。”  
基尔伯特“哼”地冷笑了一声，不再说话，伸出手臂示意阿尔弗雷德进去。  
“老师，因为柏林的事情我已经向伊万发出会晤邀请了，不出意外的话——”阿尔弗雷德话没说完就被基尔伯特截住了话头，白发青年平静地说：“——维持现状。”阿尔弗雷德点头承认了这个事实。  
“出了意外本大爷的小命就完了。”基尔伯特说。说罢，他走向有孩童吵闹的花园，花园里有一棵老栎树，树干粗壮，二楼的窗户在巨大树冠里若隐若现。树下两个小男孩正在荡秋千，穿着裙子的小姑娘坐在安乐椅里轻轻地摇着。阿尔弗雷德看着这个和睦的后花园，想起街上的那些间谍，他突然问：“您真的打算一直维持现状吗？”  
“大国博弈中小国只能是棋子，而我现在就是小国。都说大鱼吃小鱼，怎么没人能换位思考一下，小鱼会被大鱼吃呢？”基尔伯特反问。孩子见他走过来，立刻从秋千上跳了下来，阿尔弗雷德见过的埃里希正蹲在树根那里不晓得在弄什么。孩子们不怕生地凑到阿尔弗雷德身前，阿尔弗雷德从下意识地想从口袋里拿出糖果，突然想起来这套衣服是他在飞机上换的，口袋里什么都没有。  
“这位是琼斯先生，我的学生。”基尔伯特介绍了一下阿尔弗雷德，“褐色头发的是康拉德、黑色的是罗伯特，小姑娘是玛利亚。”他指着孩子们说了下他们的名字。  
“坐吧。”基尔伯特朝秋千扬了下下巴。  
阿尔弗雷德坐下去的时候铁质秋千震了一下，吓得他立刻跳了起来，惶恐地看着基尔伯特，生怕自己把秋千弄坏了。  
“没事，这个秋千本来就要修了，要加固一下。”基尔伯特安抚说，“坐吧，不会塌的。”  
“啊——”高分贝的尖叫从小姑娘那里传来。两个大人一看，是埃里希把一条蚯蚓放在了小姑娘的手臂上。阿尔弗雷德刚想去帮忙，基尔伯特就制止了，示意他看着。果然，小姑娘在反应过来之后，抓起蚯蚓往小男孩身上砸，随后从椅子上跳下来提着裙子，举起拳头去揍埃里希。  
“我这里不养大家闺秀。”基尔伯特也不知道是不是故意的，突然提到了那个让阿尔弗雷德下不来台的词。阿尔弗雷德也没有发作，只是咂巴了下嘴。“没有嘲讽你的意思，你小子早就是个合格的军人了。”基尔伯特拍着阿尔弗雷德肩膀说。  
“贝什米特先生，布拉金斯基先生正在往这里来。”神父从屋子里走出来，面色严峻地说，说完看了眼阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德当然明白为什么这个人会这么紧张，柏林现在可是个是非之地。  
“他到哪了？”基尔伯特问。  
“已经到了。”  
“尤利娅，把他带上去！”基尔伯特推了一下发愣中的阿尔弗雷德，催他快点上楼躲起来。阿尔弗雷德知道自己出现在这里，哪怕什么都还没来得及说，只要伊万见到了自己，都会让柏林问题再次紧张起来。他立刻小跑着进入教堂。  
阿尔弗雷德一路跟着修女上到二楼的房间里，修女在他坐下之后便转身关门，锁舌一弹，门被反锁了。阿尔弗雷德立即跳起来，却听见外面的人说：“抱歉，您要一个人呆在二楼，出于责任我必须把您锁起来。”阿尔弗雷德用力砸了几下门，发现这是铜门，只是外面贴着一层木门花纹，而整个墙体也都是加固加厚过的。见门那里出不去，就只能往窗那里走，他打开窗，正好看见基尔伯特在训斥埃里希。伊万也已经到了，正坐在他刚刚坐的秋千上。  
窗户有一大半被树冠挡住了，他只好把窗完全推开，探出身子。树上没有知了，树下两人的谈话被阿尔弗雷德听了个清楚。当听见基尔伯特说他小时候被吓哭的事情时，他窘得想往下砸东西来让自己的老师闭嘴！  
“别说太多！求求您了！”阿尔弗雷德在心里祈祷着。他的祈祷很快就实现了，但当伊万说出“我爱他，但也痛恨爱他的自己”时，他有些难受，比听见“他会离开我的”还要难受。  
一种呕吐感让他趴在了窗台上，胃部正好被顶着，好受多了。这使他的脑袋露到了外面，而基尔伯特也站起来，转身就看见了他。他把头缩回去之前听见了伊万的自嘲：“是啊，一个爱着阿尔弗雷德，一个恨着我自己——看，我其实并不恨他。”  
他僵直的脊背顺着墙慢慢滑下去，墙纸和布料之间发出的轻微响动被他的呼吸声掩盖了。他闭上眼睛，只在他睡梦中出现的大海包围了他，那种难以克制的情愫四面八方包围着他。周围都冷得结冰了，淅淅沥沥的冰雨正不断落下。他不知所措地抱着脑袋，他确确实实听见了伊万说爱他，但为此伊万恨着他自己。  
阿尔弗雷德睁开眼睛，想出去透口气，却想起这个房间是锁着的。他扶着墙站了起来，发现房间的两边都是封闭的书柜。这个房间被牢牢加固，也许这里就是机密文件的所在地，他想到这个又摇摇头，基尔伯特不可能把他和机要文件关在一间屋子里。  
也许就是故意的呢？让自己觉得这里不是机要文件！东德可是苏联扎在西欧版图上的一把利刃，也许可以从这里找出关于苏联有没有打算在这里布置核弹的线索。阿尔弗雷德想到这个，决定翻一下书柜里的东西。他小心翼翼地打开了最近的一道柜门，里面整齐地排着一排蓝色封面的厚书，上面被贴着数字标签。  
他抽出一本标签为“1762”的书，扉页上写着“为了西里西亚”。他意识到这是弗朗西斯说过的、基尔伯特满满一屋子的日记，也反应过来这是在侵犯基尔伯特的隐私。他决定把日记本放回去。因为年代问题，日记本打开又合上，书脊中间裂开了。“天呐！他发现了一定会揍我的！”阿尔弗雷德小时候以及独立战争时被基尔伯特打怕了，到现在都有些怕他，看见自己把基尔伯特的日记弄裂了，简直吓得魂都要飞了。他把日记合上，小心地让泛黄的纸头统统对齐，然后把东西放了回去。  
伊万走后基尔伯特来给他开门，他像是个没事人一样走出来。因为伊万的造访，也因为他听到了伊万和基尔伯特之间的对话，最主要的是，他要在边境卡口关闭之前返回西柏林。于是，阿尔弗雷德在午后向基尔伯特告别。  
他坐在封闭的汽车里，想起了伊万说的那些话。海水再次向他席卷而来，把他卷向更深处。


	6. 灵与肉（三）

很想去看看美国。美国在我们关于国外的概念中和我们的想象中占有特殊的地位。这可是苏联最强有力的对手、资本主义各国的首领，是它给国外世界的整个反苏宣传定调子。  
——尼基塔·赫鲁晓夫  
冷战时期的许多美国影片都把“苏联人”直接叫成“俄罗斯人”。但追根溯源的话，这个叫法并不是冷战时期才出现的。在苏联成立之初俄罗斯苏维埃联邦社会主义共和国占苏联面积的90%，人口占苏联总体的72%。全苏联的机构，如红军、契卡[ 克格勃前身。]、最高人民委员会及国家计划委员会，均设立于莫斯科并由共产党领导。俄罗斯在苏联中有着支配性的地位。  
俄罗斯长什么样，美国人也很想知道，那个一直都知道隐藏自己容貌的神秘显体究竟是个样子呢？  
1959年9月15日，站在阿尔弗雷德后面的杰奎琳·肯尼迪夫人终于见到了俄罗斯的真容。“简直是油画里的人活了过来一样。”她当时心中感叹。赫鲁晓夫用故意夸张的举动抢走了艾森·豪威尔的风头，记者们都在拍摄历史性的这一幕。作为显体的阿尔弗雷德却慢悠悠地走在太太团里，因为他知道伊万为了不暴露自己很少会出现在闪光灯之下，这次也没例外。伊万取下了那条他脐带一样的围巾，穿着军装，胸前挂着几枚勋章。他的眼睛都在帽檐的阴影下面，一抬头，杰奎琳发现对方有一双紫色的眼睛——紫色的，包含温情的眼睛，她顺着俄罗斯的目光看去，所见的正是自己的祖国。  
女人细腻敏锐的直觉让她觉察到了和传闻不同的东西。传闻中自己的祖国和俄罗斯的关系并不好，两个关系不好的人，为什么会用那样的眼神看着彼此呢？她的丈夫现在是总统的热门人选，所以她才来这里陪着自己的祖国，或者是她的祖国为了避险选了他最喜欢的夫人留在原地。这也算是一种讯息，白宫的下一任住客会是谁的讯息。  
阿尔弗雷德看向身后的肯尼迪夫人，他不能一个人留下来等伊万，否则会被国会里的老顽固们抓去说一通。美国一直都维持着清教徒的精神，对欲望保持着强烈的克制和限制，所以才会出现禁酒令这种法令；很快就要有一个天主教的总统上任了，以后对阿尔弗雷德的管束应该会更少一些，至少私生活方面会少。毕竟，关于总统候选人和某位女明星的绯闻早就传开了。  
他想到这件事情，有些佩服这位夫人，在流言蜚语中依旧只身来到他边上，为了自己的丈夫而来拉近和他的关系。  
“伊万·布拉金斯基，欢迎来到美国。”阿尔弗雷德伸出手。  
“十分感谢，阿尔弗雷德·琼斯。”伊万握手，打着官腔。他凑近阿尔弗雷德的脸颊行贴面礼，轻声在对方的耳边说：“我早就来过了。”他指的是很久之前船上那次，阿尔弗雷德在他插入的时候也说了“欢迎来到美国”。他眨了下右眼，提示阿尔弗雷德他指的是有一些私密的事情。  
阿尔弗雷德想了会儿，意识到伊万说的是什么，恨不得机场的地面有条缝能让他钻进去。阿尔弗雷德气闷地白了伊万一眼，伊万回敬一个皮笑肉不笑的微笑。两人面无表情地跟在大部队后面，偶尔有好事者往回看，只看见苏联面色严肃对待这次的访问，也兴致阑珊地转头继续去看更为滑稽些的苏联领导人。  
20世纪福克斯公司邀请了赫鲁晓夫在其内部餐厅里享用午宴。午宴时，伊万的边上坐着的是传闻中的总统候选人的情人——玛丽莲·梦露。美国的性感尤物难得没有迟到，还穿着最为性感、紧身的衣服等待着见一见那个她自己都并不清楚是谁的赫鲁晓夫。她看见了边上的苏联人，“这个一定是俄罗斯人！看他的大鼻子！”一个正宗的俄罗斯人——不是那些移民——一个土生土长的俄罗斯熊！梦露心想。她难掩激动地向边上的人打招呼。  
“您好，您是苏联访问团的人吗？”梦露还是谨慎的，要是这个人也是个移民就太无趣了。  
“是的，女士。”伊万说。他一开始并没有反应过来这是谁，看见对方的红唇和金发，还有性感的造型，突然想起来这是那个著名的美利坚尤物。那张著名的地铁排风口的照片曾经出现在俄罗斯的杂志上，不过是为了讽刺当时俄罗斯电影对女性性感镜头的大力删减，“玛丽莲·梦露小姐。”  
来之前公司告诉梦露，在苏联，美国意味着两件事情：可口可乐和玛丽莲·梦露。她从这个俄罗斯小伙身上证实了这个说法，脸上浮现出标志性的笑容。“您认识我，但我却还不知道您是谁？”梦露问，“您叫什么名字。”  
梦露一直都记得当时这个俄罗斯人是怎么回答她的。“俄罗斯，我的名字是俄罗斯，亲爱的小姐。”男人的语气像是那些参演宫廷戏剧的优秀演员，长相俊美的小伙子如果来好莱坞发展也许能有一番事业。她起先觉得这个小伙子一定是在开玩笑，直到她的祖国坐到了俄罗斯人的边上，并语气不悦地问：“俄罗斯你为什么要坐在这个位置？”她这才相信自己刚刚是在和俄罗斯说话！  
“这里看上去不会被记者拍照。”伊万回答。  
“这里是好莱坞，坐在这里的每个人单独走出去都会被记者围着拍！”阿尔弗雷德对伊万说。说着就有照相机的声音响了起来，一阵闪光之中，阿尔弗雷德看见伊万一只手挡着脸，对付这种事情伊万经验老道。阿尔弗雷德等了下，还是把原本要说的下半句给说了出来：“尤其你边上坐着的那位！”  
“不就是你吗？”伊万打趣阿尔弗雷德。  
阿尔弗雷德因为被燕尾服限制无法做小动作，他真想朝伊万笑眯眯的脸上来一拳。阿尔弗雷德转过身去，看向正在台上进行资本主义宣传的福克斯老板——罗斯·斯库拉斯，他正在阐述自己的成功史，一个标准的美国梦的故事。斯库拉斯的话都是事先准备好的，用来给对面那个“乡巴佬”上课。  
“看！这就是美国这块自由土能给人带来的成功！”阿尔弗雷德毫不掩饰自豪地对边上的伊万说。  
“那些没有成功的呢？你准备怎么安置那些失败者。”  
“这是巨大的成功，而另一些人虽然不能说是成功，但至少有面包啊！”阿尔弗雷德在讽刺苏联偏僻地方正有人吃不饱的事情，比如斯大林的老家。  
“听。”伊万示意阿尔弗雷德听赫鲁晓夫的反驳。  
“让你们的国务院不要向我们提供这些失业数据。”赫鲁晓夫顿了一下，持续他的愤怒，“应该受到指责的不是我。那是你们的数据。我只是读者，不是作者。”听众中间发出了笑声。  
阿尔弗雷德听见伊万在轻笑，挖苦说：“您的领导人还是同七月一样直白！”  
“你在直白方面和他如出一辙。”伊万回击道，“你以为你在开会时的发言能比这个好到哪里去？哦，估计还不如这个呢。”他喝了口酒润一下嗓子，“至少我完全认同他的话。”  
这次轮到赫鲁晓夫上台讲话了。伊万不再是漫不经心的样子，开始仔细听俄罗斯人的发言，赫鲁晓夫也说了他从牛童到苏联总理的事情。在伊万点头之后，就出了意料之外的状况，赫鲁晓夫突然提到了迪士尼。  
“我准备等会儿去告诉他，我要请你去迪士尼，你说他会高兴吗？”阿尔弗雷德有些好笑地看着台上像是真的生气了一样的俄罗斯人，那双从他矮胖身躯上剥离出来的拳头正在激动地挥舞着。  
“我高兴就行了。”伊万说。看着神情激动的领导人，他伸手示意赫鲁晓夫注意形象，这很管用，赫鲁晓夫平静了下来，继续他的演讲。他对领导人，包括对沙皇都一直不怎么热心，因为人的生命太短了，而且人类的自私、虚伪、谎言都消磨着他对人类的热情。他需要领导人，但一直保持一种相互忠诚的关系。  
赫鲁晓夫被自己的国家叫住，而美国正跟在他后面好奇地看着他。这是几天来他第一次近距离接触美国本人。“成年了吗？”这是他的第一印象，美国看上去像是个少年而不是青年。  
“和斯大林差别很大。”阿尔弗雷德对斯大林的印象就是他那双像狮子一样的黄褐色眼珠子，雅尔塔会议时越过罗斯福直视他时的那种阴鸷肃杀的眼神。赫鲁晓夫的眼神就平和多了，他甚至和阿尔弗雷德握手了。  
“我对您不能前往迪士尼的事情感到抱歉，但是我已经邀请了苏联先生和我去一次迪士尼，不知道您对这个安排是否接受。”阿尔弗雷德和赫鲁晓夫握手之后把手背到身后去，悄悄在身后擦手。  
“当然！”赫鲁晓夫看上去比伊万开心多了。  
第二天，赫鲁晓夫由于不能去迪士尼，只能坐在装甲车里漫无目的在洛杉矶城里转圈。他坐在车子里，看着窗外的现代化钢铁森林，大厦的玻璃幕墙反射着阳光，整个城市亮得吓人。  
在提出去迪士尼的当天下午，阿尔弗雷德和伊万就抵达了迪士尼的主题酒店。  
“你想先去哪里玩？”伊万坐在床边看迪士尼的地图，他并不熟悉游乐园，想问一下阿尔弗雷德的意见。  
“俄罗斯，”阿尔弗雷德坐下的时候整个床晃了一下，他凑到伊万面前说，“我要去俄罗斯。”他的表情狡诈，双臂环住伊万的脖子。  
伊万看着那两瓣说出任性话语的唇，咧嘴一笑，凑过去轻轻含住它们。好像是想要把它们吞入腹中，伊万的牙蹭着唇，最后轻咬吮吸下唇。阿尔弗雷德阴谋得逞一般想去解开伊万的扣子，但是被捏住手摁倒在席梦思上。  
“东道主先生今天真是格外热情。”伊万调笑，他的拇指轻轻拨弄阿尔弗雷德被弄得水灵灵的唇，“有什么阴谋吗？”  
“我是说真的，”阿尔弗雷德陷入柔软的席梦思和被子里，眼神中弥漫的不是情欲而是一种渴望，“我还没好好去俄罗斯逛过呢，除了莫斯科我还没去过其他的地方呢？”  
阿尔弗雷德仰躺在白色大床上，视觉上给伊万一种他正躺在雪地里的错觉。伊万捏住了阿尔弗雷德的下巴，俯下身近距离地观察爱人，拇指顺着下颚一顿一停地移到耳垂。  
“阿尔弗雷德……阿尔弗雷德，”伊万叫着阿尔弗雷德的名字，眼神虔诚，“等你能甩开你的保姆的时候再来找我吧。”他再次低头轻啄了一下阿尔弗雷德的额头，接着他侧身躺到了床上，玩着爱人蜜金色的头发说，“我们要是一直不出去的话，你的保姆们就该来敲门啦。”  
“等换了总统一定要把秘书处解散了，就留一个乔治。”  
阿尔弗雷德依旧躺在床上，一动也不动，蓝色的眼睛对上那双紫色的眸子，片刻的沉默后，他垂下眼睛，轻声说：“伊万，我困了。”  
“真是任性。”伊万笑着评价，他侧卧着，伸出一只手捏了下阿尔弗雷德年轻的、有弹性的脸蛋，“过来。”伊万力道轻柔地点了点阿尔弗雷德的脖子，像是鉴宝师在敲击他的珍品瓷器。另一只手抬了起来，如此，他就张开了怀抱，等着阿尔弗雷德过去。  
阿尔弗雷德用手肘支起身子，上半身向前一冲，撞进伊万的怀里。他抱住了伊万，枕在他强壮的手臂上，像是在巴黎简陋的小屋里他们挤在一张不舒服的床上时一样。他抬眼，看见伊万领子后面的绷带。  
“你受伤了？”阿尔弗雷德伸手解开顶针和衬衫最上面的扣子，看清楚了缠绕在伊万脖子上的绷带。他想起来了，他一直没见过伊万的脖子，仅仅两次的性爱中，第一次他们都没脱衣服；第二次伊万还是围着围巾。  
“很久之前的伤了，这是为了挡住疤。”伊万眼神温柔而忧郁地注视着好奇的阿尔弗雷德，“等你睡醒了再给你看，现在先睡吧，被你弄得我也想睡个午觉。”他低头给了阿尔弗雷德一个吻，“睡吧。”  
这次和巴黎那次不同，至少这里的床够大够软，阿尔弗雷德不用担心自己和伊万把床弄塌。伊万的气息近在咫尺，那种鲜血混合泥土、风雪裹挟酒香的气息入侵肺腑，他却更困了，半眯着眼睛抬头看向伊万的脸，突然呓语一般地说：“真暖和。”  
伊万下意识地握紧了拳，北方的冰原巨国还从没被人说过“暖和”，他的体温其实与常人无异，却真的从来没人说他暖和，包括他自己。伊万一直想要一块温暖的土地，摆脱那刺骨的冰冻，也知晓自己的寒冷。他想问阿尔弗雷德：为什么要说我暖和，你在我这里得到了温暖吗？但他不忍心吵醒已经睡着的阿尔弗雷德。  
在阿尔弗雷德睡着后，伊万听见了敲门声。阿尔弗雷德的保姆来了。  
“作为东道主，他可能是邀请我来迪士尼午睡的。”伊万率先开口。他把门打开，让佐伊看一眼睡着的阿尔弗雷德，随即挡在了秘书的面前，轻声说，“让他睡吧，等过一会儿他醒了，我们就直接进行谈话。”  
“关于会谈您这里有什么需要吗？”秘书尽职地问。  
“隐私。”伊万指的是间谍之间惯用的伎俩，他早就知道了面前这位强势的秘书是中情局的特工。  
“衷心希望我们国家和您的谈话能顺利。”佐伊露出一个无懈可击的礼貌而又疏离的微笑。她没有回答关于窃听的事情，最后看了眼安睡的阿尔弗雷德，在确保了国家的安全之后，她退出了房间并带着人离开了游乐园。

伊万在关上门之后，再次回到床边，静静地伫立在那里。他摸着自己脖子上的绷带，下面是多年前的伤口，阿尔弗雷德还未在这个世界上苏醒时便跟着他的伤口。他来之前想去探听阿尔弗雷德的过去，试图去知道那些自己不曾参与过的过往，但最后他放弃了，因为自己的过去也不曾出现过阿尔弗雷德，在过去的长久时光中，酒与血是唯一的藉慰，驱散寒冷并让他无所畏惧。他越是知晓阿尔弗雷德的过去，便越是羡慕，和阿尔弗雷德从别处得到的爱相比，自己能给他的确实太少了。  
他不愿意让阿尔弗雷德知道他的悲观，他清楚这是个弱点，在阿尔弗雷德面前暴露弱点——这很危险。他俯下身，好让自己更仔细地看清阿尔弗雷德。少年的睫毛扇动像是蝴蝶的翅膀，他睁开眼之后，伊万发现最美的蝴蝶在他的眼睛里。  
“唔……我睡了多久？”阿尔弗雷德说的每个字都带着睡意的粘稠。  
“有十分钟吧。”伊万看了眼腕表，随后把它取下，递给了阿尔弗雷德。  
阿尔弗雷德在看了眼时间之后，心安理得地再次闭上了眼睛。他感觉床的一边陷了下去，听见布料摩擦的声音，随后他感到自己陷入了一个怀抱。如梦中，他被海水环绕时那样。  
他握住了伊万的手，紧紧地十指相扣。  
阿尔弗雷德一觉醒来已经是天黑的时候了，伊万还没醒。在安静的房间里，他听见了自己的心跳声，感受到了脖子后面吹动发丝的伊万的呼吸。他的心跳声因安静而被放大，他觉得自己的手指上都有和心跳同频的跳动。他和伊万交扣的手指，指尖跳动着，手心都是汗。  
“终于睡饱了？小英雄。”伊万的鼻尖蹭着阿尔弗雷德的后颈问，“我已经醒了三次了，你终于醒了。”  
“说明大英雄我——睡眠质量好。”阿尔弗雷德调皮地说。他站起来，光着脚在地上跳了几步，来到窗前，“唰”地一声拉开了窗帘。外面的游乐设施上霓虹灯闪烁着五彩的光芒，却不及那时伊万在阿尔弗雷德眼睛里看到的高兴的神色。  
伊万开了灯，阿尔弗雷德脱下已经睡得皱巴巴的T恤，少年像是有意展示自己的肌肉一样，在伊万面前挥拳。在俄罗斯人无奈的神情中，他得意洋洋地走进浴室，一边愉快的哼着小曲，一边洗脸：“我们还能出去玩一会儿，我现在最想玩过山车，你呢？”  
“鬼屋。”伊万微笑着从阿尔弗雷德身后冒出来，从后面抱住光着上身的少年，明显感觉到对方的身体僵了一下。  
“迪士尼乐园哪来的鬼屋！”阿尔弗雷德崩溃地朝伊万咆哮。  
“那么无疑，这个游乐园是失败的。”  
“这里是迪士尼！每个美国小孩都会向往的乐园，为什么这里要有这种会给人留下心理阴影的东西？这会吓坏孩子们的！而且迪士尼动画里有鬼吗？”  
“我对迪士尼的印象还停留在那只穿背带裤的老鼠身上。”  
作为礼物，阿尔弗雷德给伊万买了一顶米老鼠的帽子，伊万戴上后，他便“噗”地一声，笑了出来。阿尔弗雷德举着两个甜筒走向正在橱窗玻璃前适应自己新造型的伊万，看见俄罗斯人越发沉默的样子，他更加开心了。在这里他完全放松，暂时忘记了显体的身份，他只是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，伊万也只是伊万·布拉金斯基。  
阿尔弗雷德坐过山车时全程睁着眼睛，抵达最高点、下落的前一秒，看见伊万已经闭上了眼睛，他大声地笑了出来。伴随着尖叫声，游戏进入了他最喜欢的地方，最为惊险刺激的时刻——滑落。风在耳朵边呼呼作响，他的笑声最后也变成了一串尖叫。那时的笑声和尖叫让伊万在之后的很长时间里都不想经过游乐园，哪怕他只去过一次游乐园。  
阿尔弗雷德全然丢掉了前几天的官腔做派，像只放到草原上的豹子，从这个游乐设施跑到下一个游乐设施。他一个人又坐了一次过山车，伊万则陪着他排队，等要上去了说自己去抽根烟等他。阿尔弗雷德嘲笑伊万胆小，伊万笑着说：“你太吵了。”阿尔弗雷德便大笑着上了过山车，一分钟后，他又回到了地面。他的视力好极了，在上面的时候看见伊万正坐在外面的长椅上，抬头仰望上方。  
阿尔弗雷德走路时抬头看了眼夜空，洛杉矶的星空要比外面的黯淡些，因为在城市的灯火霓虹亮起时，远在天上的星星比不过近在咫尺的灯。他走近伊万，叫了声“伊万·布拉金斯基”，俄罗斯人叼着一支没有点燃的烟不解地看着他。  
“伊万·布拉金斯基。”阿尔弗雷德又叫了一声。星空、霓虹，都比不上此时此刻他眼中的伊万。他笑嘻嘻地走到长椅边，说：“伊万·布拉金斯基是个胆小鬼。”  
“如果你等会儿保持沉默的话，我们可以去玩跳楼机。”伊万想用实际行动反驳阿尔弗雷德。  
“这你得等明天了，晚上八点了，要回去了。”阿尔弗雷德凑到伊万手边，看了眼时间说。他顺势牵起伊万的手腕，说：“我的保姆今天都不在，一起走吧。”  
“小少爷的保姆都不在，穷小子不应该直接带着他私奔吗？”伊万笑着问。  
“我们已经私奔到童话世界了，辛德瑞拉。”阿尔弗雷德握着伊万的手，把他从椅子上拉起来，“不对，你算什么辛德瑞拉啊！你都把鞋子砸我身上了！”  
伊万被阿尔弗雷德拖拽着朝主题酒店的方向走去，他听见阿尔弗雷德的话，笑着说：“小美人鱼被灰姑娘的皮鞋给砸到了，于是一起私奔到了童话世界。”

伊万和阿尔弗雷德牵着手回到了酒店，在酒店大堂里阿尔弗雷德松开了伊万的手，却被伊万反手握住了手腕。害怕被人发现的兴趣瞬间烟消云散，他看着微笑的伊万，突然想起在波茨坦的教堂里听见了伊万的悲观想法，他的指尖再次用力包裹住伊万的手。  
他们回到房间里，阿尔弗雷德乘着伊万拉窗帘的间隙闪进了浴室。  
伊万听见水声对浴室喊道：“水多放点，我也要洗！”  
阿尔弗雷德拉上浴室门之前朝伊万吐了吐舌头：“我是淋浴派的！”  
水温正好的淋浴简直让阿尔弗雷德全身上下的血管开始复活了，上午名利场上的虚与委蛇和入夜之后的玩闹都让他感到身体疲累。阿尔弗雷德挤出洗发膏来洗头发，双手在头发上抓出了很多泡沫，他伸手去抹了一把对面的镜子，对镜子里的自己摆了个造型，然后乐呵呵地站在那里冲洗头发，等他睁眼的时候伊万正歪着脑袋坐在洗手台上笑眯眯地看着他。  
这个浴室很窄，阿尔弗雷德都没办法双臂完全张开，洗手台和淋浴的龙头之间也很近，近得阿尔弗雷德能从伊万背后的镜子里看清自己的蠢脸。伊万的裤子上已经溅到了些水，他把裤子、衬衫扔进衣篓里。“你先不要放水啊！”阿尔弗雷德看着伊万放水的动作想要阻止，已经来不及了，淋浴的热水和浴缸的热水是一条管道，浴缸的水龙头一放水，淋浴就没热水了，阿尔弗雷德转身去把水龙头给关上，却被冷水浇了一身。  
“哦，原来是这种构造的啊。”伊万心情愉悦地在浴缸里放着水，阿尔弗雷德简直想把他的脑袋摁在热水里，他走过去想付诸行动的时候看见伊万已经一只脚迈了进去，阿尔弗雷德抢先一步窝到了浴缸里，偏高的水温简直要把阿尔弗雷德给泡酥了，他发出一声舒服的哼哼，然后坏心眼地想在伊万脸上看出点负面的情绪，但是伊万看上去还蛮开心的。伊万的眼角的笑纹明显，调笑着问：“小少爷，对这个水温满意吗？”  
“比保姆们放的好多了。”  
伊万半跪在浴缸外给阿尔弗雷德搓背，像是给小孩子洗澡一样动作轻柔而又用力正好地洗去污垢。阿尔弗雷德忍不住回头看了眼伊万，他面对伊万的时候常常会忍不住做很多事情，难以自持地想要靠过去，想要离得更近一些。  
阿尔弗雷德轻轻地叫了一声“伊万”。他已经把头转回去了，盯着湿漉漉的瓷砖又叫了声“伊万”，但是伊万没有回答他，只是把手绕到了他前面来，毛巾擦拭过的每一寸肌肤都在撩拨他的神智，他被伊万搂住了腰，伊万的鼻息就在他的耳边，“万尼亚……”他叫出了伊万的昵称，最后一个音被他长长地拖成了一个气声，搅动着这浴室里的一室氤氲。  
伊万把毛巾放到水里洗干净，再用湿透的毛巾洗去阿尔弗雷德身上的沐浴露，等上半身洗干净了，伊万推了一下已经舒服得快睡着了的阿尔弗雷德，说：“起来，下面也要洗。”阿尔弗雷德疑惑地“啊”了一声，伊万示意他站到浴缸外面来，他还以为伊万要换水，但当他站出去之后，被伊万一把推到了抽水马桶的盖子上。“你发什么神经！”他被推愣了，要不是他反应快就该趴地上了。  
“乖孩子，坐在上面不要动。”伊万说这话的时候觉得自己是在犯罪，所以他改口说，“小琼斯，把腿张开来些。”看着阿尔弗雷德快笑得背过气去的样子，他觉得效果并不理想。  
当伊万拿出剃须刀的时候阿尔弗雷德就笑不出来了，这次是伊万笑着说：“今天要把你彻底弄干净。”阿尔弗雷德坐在光滑的盖子上，塑料贴上了皮肤，他没办法往后退，也没地方可以退。于是，他以一个标准坐姿双腿合拢坐在那里，但他还是低估了伊万的耐心，高估了自己的意志力。  
伊万从脚趾开始亲吻，这种时候阿尔弗雷德居然感激起了佐伊，要不是佐伊常年督促他换鞋，估计伊万此刻是无从下嘴的，想到这个阿尔弗雷德偷笑了起来。伊万半眯着眼飞来一记眼刀，阿尔弗雷德心情更加愉悦了，他的另一只脚不安分地在伊万的胯下一下一下地往上撞：“你想在我面前玩什么花样，俄罗斯。”阿尔弗雷德从来没有在性事中称呼伊万为“俄罗斯”，伊万抓住那条乱晃的腿，说：“缓和关系，合众国先生。”  
阿尔弗雷德的脚趾抵着伊万还未勃起的性器，说：“那么伊万·布拉金斯基又想对阿尔弗雷德·琼斯做什么呢？”伊万按住阿尔弗雷德的脚心，用力按下去：“一些有趣的事情或者一些让人身心愉悦的事情。”阿尔弗雷德因脚底的疼痛而皱着眉头，他看着眯着眼睛的伊万，扪心自问为什么老是能在伊万身上看见性感这个词。“那么你又在做什么呢？我可没感觉到有趣。”阿尔弗雷德的一条腿被伊万坐在屁股底下，那条腿正在被伊万拿剃须刀刮干净上面的毛。  
伊万一刀刮下一些毛和泡沫，他把刀放到水里洗了一下，然后继续刮第二刀、第三刀，他问阿尔弗雷德：“你会做饭吗？阿尔弗。”阿尔弗雷德的脚趾动了一下，说：“我又不是你的卷心菜！你准备洗洗吃了我吗？”  
伊万因阿尔弗雷德的动作而咧嘴舔了下自己的牙，这个动作依旧让阿尔弗雷德觉得非常性感，看了眼阿尔弗雷德突然红得快滴血的耳朵，伊万说：“你可不是卷心菜，是我的毒瘾啊（my jones）。”阿尔弗雷德想一脚踹爆伊万近在咫尺的蛋：“请让我做一颗正义的卷心菜。”  
伊万已经把阿尔弗雷德的一条腿给剃干净了，阿尔弗雷德觉得除了幼年时期自己的腿还没这么干净过，毛巾擦拭过小腿和大腿外侧，伊万用力蹭了一把大腿内侧，阿尔弗雷德立刻合拢了双腿，但是他的一条腿被伊万坐着，根本合不上。他转而去合拢膝盖，这个动作却夹紧了伊万想要退出去的手。阿尔弗雷德吞了口唾沫，喉结上下滚动的动作在引诱着伊万咬上去，但是伊万只是亲了阿尔弗雷德的膝盖一口：“乖，分开它们。”阿尔弗雷德照做了，他分开了膝盖，伊万也抽出了自己的手。  
阿尔弗雷德看着已经被刮干净腿毛的双腿，又看着已经站起来活动筋骨的伊万，问：“你的每颗卷心菜都要洗这么干净吗？”  
伊万重新跪坐在阿尔弗雷德双腿之间，他这次要把阿尔弗雷德下面的毛也一并刮了：“我可是有原则的人，我只和喜欢的人做到最后。比如说……”  
“亲吻他。”刀片贴着下体刮下一些耻毛。  
“挑逗他。”刀片冰凉的触感贴上了已经勃起的性器。  
“抚摸他。”刀片在铃口打一个转刮去了另一边的毛。  
“进入他。”刀片一下一下地刮去倒三角区的毛。  
“操弄他。”刀片完成了它的工作被扔进了水里。  
阿尔弗雷德是个清教徒，以克制和禁欲来严于律己，他不喜欢浪费多一分的力气和买一些多余的东西。钱，他有得是。他会两眼放光地盯着橱柜里的超级英雄玩具，飞快地冲进去然后再两手空空地出来，或者买了玩具送给和他一起趴在橱柜玻璃上的小男孩。性欲对他的影响还不如食欲和购买欲，欲望和理智稍微权衡一下，他还是能控制自己的欲望的。他需要一个人使劲捶打锁住他欲望的锁链才行，而伊万·布拉金斯基擅长于此。  
伊万一个又一个的短语捶打着阿尔弗雷德的欲望之门，刀片落水的声音和最后一个短语让阿尔弗雷德颤了一下，随即捂住了自己的嘴，他红着眼睛往下瞟，看见的是伊万的脑袋正埋在自己的大腿根部，他冷静了一下，问道：“你想做什么？”伊万伸出舌头舔舐着阿尔弗雷德的肉棒，说：“使他欢悦。”  
刀片的刺激之后，可怜兮兮的性器顶端早就分泌出水，被伊万整根吞下之后，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己快疯掉了。口腔包裹着性器，舌头在有限的狭小空间里做着微小的移动，暂且不问伊万难受吗，总之阿尔弗雷德是爽了。他下意识地咬住唇，好让自己不叫出来。这让伊万颇为不满，于是，坏心的俄罗斯人慢慢抬头，只留下顶端的铃口在嘴里。阿尔弗雷德只觉得从大腿根部开始的酥麻感已经走遍全身，他的眼睛盯着伊万，生怕他再弄点什么事情出来。  
伊万的舌头舔舐着、温柔碾压着铃口，抬着眼睛观察阿尔弗雷德的表情。阿尔弗雷德觉得自己就要被肉体的快感推向高潮的时候，他眯着眼睛继续盯着伊万，当看见他亲爱的皇帝陛下嘬腮的时候，他闷哼一声，射了出来。阿尔弗雷德下意识地收拢双腿，却不小心悲剧重现，这次他夹住了伊万的脑袋。淡金色的头发在他大腿间蹭着，一双调侃的紫色眼睛正盯着他。  
“你刚刚说不和人做到最后，你绝对和其他人这样做过。”阿尔弗雷德报复性地抬脚，然后放松肌肉让它砸在伊万的后背上。  
伊万把阿尔弗雷德的精液用舌头弄到刚刚刮干净的腿上，他红色的舌头比刀片要柔暖得多，在到达大腿内侧时，阿尔弗雷德的腿已经被他架在了肩膀上，他在那里留下了今晚的第一个吻痕。依旧是慢条斯理的吮吸。“嗯……”阿尔弗雷德终于因这个在大腿内部的吮吸而发出了呻吟，“回答我！”阿尔弗雷德推了下伊万的脑袋。  
“在过去的很多年里，想爬到我床上的人还是有的，有些是年轻漂亮的女人，她们会脱下华丽的衣服，丢掉漂亮的珠宝首饰，用她们年轻丰满的胴体靠近我……”伊万站起来，像是他口中脱掉华丽衣物的姑娘一样，慢慢地解开脖子上的绷带，“她们中的有些人会跪在地上给我口交，但大部分的人在脱下衣服之后我就没了兴趣，并不是只有你有任性的岁月。”  
伊万把绷带一圈一圈地绕下来，每次他的手举过头顶，动作都优雅得像是在跳舞。随着地上的绷带被水彻底弄湿，阿尔弗雷德终于看见了伊万的脖子，他瞪大了眼睛，看着那道从脖子的一边到另一边的疤痕。阿尔弗雷德脸上还泛着潮红，他吞了口唾沫，眼睛从脖子一路往下，看向伊万其他的伤疤——肩膀、胸前、腹部、大腿上都留有浅色的疤痕，它们都没有脖子上的那道来得清晰、狰狞。  
“为什么……？”阿尔弗雷德问。他当然知道只有显体才能杀死显体，这个疤痕也绝对是显体的杰作。他想知道为什么，就如同伊万想要了解他的过去一样，他也想知道伊万的。  
伊万没有回答，而是俯下身，抓起阿尔弗雷德的手，用他的手掌覆盖肩膀上的伤口：“金帐汗国。”他告诉阿尔弗雷德这个伤口是谁留下的。胸口的伤出自法兰西；腹部的伤来自普鲁士；大腿的伤源自波兰。阿尔弗雷德听见第一个名字的时候愣了一下，那个已经消失的国家，他听都没听过，伊万接下来说出的名字让他一愣。伊万看出了他的惊讶，柔声说：“吓到你了吧。”  
“我也有。”阿尔弗雷德说。他力道难得温柔地抚摸着伊万的每一道疮疤，另一只手指着自己的心脏说：“只是愈合得比你好。”他站起来平视伊万，拥抱住寒冷的北方大国。  
伊万低头吻住阿尔弗雷德，舌头伸到他嘴里的时候尝到了咸味，他把眼泪忍住了，伊万突然意识到这件事情。但他没能细想，阿尔弗雷德贴着他，把他慢慢推出浴室，两人一起倒在了靠近浴室的那张床上。  
接下来的事情就顺理成章多了，他们已经五年没有做过了，身体却异常契合。  
阿尔弗雷德分开双腿，伊万一根手指把润滑剂在后穴口抹开，揉压片刻，两根手指一齐突入！“啊！”阿尔弗雷德急促地惊叫一声，“你太野蛮了！”  
“对皇帝陛下的要求不要这么高。”伊万调笑着说，“而且你适应得很快。”阿尔弗雷德并没有露出痛苦的神色，反而他脸上原本已经消下去的潮红再次爬了上来。  
阿尔弗雷德感到两根手指带入后穴的凉凉的润滑剂，随着伊万手指的张合弯曲，他的腰慢慢地抬了起来，原本张开的双腿也不老实了起来。他把一条腿挂在了伊万的肩膀上，火上浇油般用腿蹭着伊万的耳朵：“我还能适应得更快呢。”  
“哈啊……”阿尔弗雷德被压着敏感点而发出甜腻的呻吟。  
“嗯，的确。”伊万在阿尔弗雷德呻吟出声之后肯定了阿尔弗雷德的说法。他伸入第三根手指，仔细观察已经眼神迷离的小家伙，在阿尔弗雷德发出更加舒服的哼哼之后，他抽出了手指。  
伊万保持了他在战场上的一贯作风，战场上坦克洪流快速推进，在阿尔弗雷德身上，他也一插到底。  
“呃啊——哈……慢点……”阿尔弗雷德扬起脖子要求，他的头在撞上床头之前有枕头作缓冲，否则这会儿他该骂人了。他皱着眉瞪着伊万，全然不知道这会儿他的眼神只能称之为催促。  
伊万倒是听了他的要求慢了，却也找到了新的折腾方法。俄罗斯人的东西又大又粗，缓慢地抽插碾磨每一寸能触及的肠壁，小穴被填满，身体自然地勾勒出肉棒的形状。此时，阿尔弗雷德挺了一下腰，那东西被他吞到了更深的地方。  
“嗯……哈…哈……”阿尔弗雷德的无意之举爽得他自己仰在床上喘着粗气，全然不顾已经变脸的伊万。  
“你告诉我要慢慢来，现在又自己主动，嗯？你怎么就这么任性呢？”伊万抬起阿尔弗雷德的两条腿架在肩膀上。  
“等等等！这个姿势会啊——”阿尔弗雷德话没说完就被无情打断了。  
他被深入至从未开发过的深度，只觉得快感如狂风一般席卷而来，自己的理智像是地上的落叶被一扫而光。他听见伊万带有情欲的声音在他边上响起：“小鲸鱼，小美人鱼，小太阳……”伊万称呼着阿尔弗雷德梦中的自己，童话故事中的比喻，和对他的第一印象。  
身体的快感在这一刻被推上巅峰，他用力攥紧被子，呻吟出声。他在高潮的迷乱中咬上了伊万的脖子，控制不住自己的力道，他原是想亲吻那道疤痕的，但在伊万的抽插中，他只能张大嘴一下一下地用牙齿触碰疤痕。当再次射出时，他用力咬住了伊万的肩膀。  
伊万和他做爱时都很沉默，阿尔弗雷德嘴里尝到了血腥味，他听见伊万的喘息在他耳边响起，他的听觉重新回来了。伊万对他说：“蔷薇（Rose）、蔷薇、红蔷薇，荒野上的小蔷薇……”他感受到精液从他放松的穴口中流出来，伊万把他抱到了浴室里。  
次日清晨，阿尔弗雷德看着另一边那张乱成一团的床，回忆了下昨晚上的事情，他想了一下，重新躺回了伊万边上。他记得当时进来浴缸里又做了一次，弄得浴室一地的水。等伊万帮他清理干净了，他执意要自己走到床上去，没走两步被地砖上的绷带给绊倒了。接下来的事情他一并不记得了。  
伊万一睁开眼睛就看见一双湛蓝的眸子，他笑着揉揉阿尔弗雷德睡乱的头发，说：“早安，小太阳。”

在回去的飞机上，伊万看见了穿着新裙子的娜塔莉亚，他打量了一下妹妹水红色的新裙子，说：“这条裙子和你很配，娜塔莎，看来古巴之行很顺利。”


	7. 白皇后

阿尔弗雷德的目光从窗外收回来，他的桌子上有一个摆上棋子的棋盘。在他小时候，亚瑟总是不愿意让他太早知道什么是国家，来放缓他国家意识的觉醒。弗朗西斯则有意无意地朝他灌输国家这个概念，在和基尔伯特下象棋的时候，他会向在一旁观看学习的阿尔弗雷德用棋子来解释欧洲的战局，弗朗西斯虽然分析得头头是道，下棋却老是输给基尔伯特。有一次，阿尔弗雷德帮法国人下了一步，让基尔伯特自信的笑容僵死在脸上，白发男人就接手了教他下象棋的事情。  
“象棋是王和王的对决，就和弗朗西斯说的那样，这些棋子包含了欧洲的大部分战争。”基尔伯特把白色的那边转到阿尔弗雷德面前，“好了，小家伙你现在也是王了，白子先行，来吧。”  
当时正是独立战争时期，阿尔弗雷德才刚刚学习象棋，经验不足，老是输给基尔伯特。现在想想，当时的基尔伯特和弗朗西斯教他象棋是在欢迎他加入棋局。独立战争结束之后，他们下了一下午的棋，未分胜负。  
阿尔弗雷德当时被基尔伯特逼到了一个谁先走谁不利、而这时自己一方被逼走棋的地步，因为轮到他了，他不得不走棋。阿尔弗雷德当时停了下来，预见了自己的败局，所以他停了。他在伊万身边留着的一颗棋子，按他说的，在几年前，他把这局残棋摆到了基尔伯特的面前。  
阿尔弗雷德手里握着一颗白皇后棋子，这是他亲自制定的计划的代号，计划的核心内容是对伊万身边的显体的策反。棋盘下压着一份机密文件——白皇后传来的消息。他给了伊万一个内部已经清理干净的假象，现实毕竟不是棋局，棋子不会伪装，但是人会。  
文件内容：苏联与中国谈判破裂，于书房内发生争吵，苏中交恶。越南已抵达莫斯科，驻留数日，苏军特种部队暂停复员，秘密集结中。  
左下角署名处印着一枚蓝色的后冠。  
阿尔弗雷德把这张纸放进正在燃烧的壁炉里，橘红色的火焰很快就吞噬了这张花费了诸多功夫才从莫斯科送到华盛顿特区的纸条。他站在壁炉边，拉了下毛衣的袖子，拿火钳拨了下木柴，让那张纸彻底灰飞烟灭。  
棋盘的暗格下，一张新的带着伊万名字缩写的卡片和以前的卡片挤在了一起。  
阿尔弗雷德桌子上的国旗是几天前换上的，星条旗上终于有了五十颗星星。他瞥了一眼窗外旗杆上的国旗，星条旗上星星的排列方式已经有所变化。阿拉斯加和夏威夷正式成为美国的第四十九和第五十个州。  
阿拉斯加看上去像个十二三岁的少年，在阿尔弗雷德通知他能够建州的时候，少年并不激动，只是乖巧地在文件上签了字，一如当年阿尔弗雷德把他从圣彼得堡带走时那样。签了字，少年抬起那双灰色的眼睛，不带任何情绪地看了眼阿尔弗雷德，把文件推回去还给他。少年居住在阿拉斯加比较暖和的朱诺，窗外是夏季明媚的阳光，让阿尔弗雷德继续往北走进入北极圈，那他宁愿把阿拉斯加叫到白宫去。阿拉斯加很少在阿尔弗雷德面前说话，有段时间阿尔弗雷德都怀疑这个孩子根本没和自己说过话，但他清楚地记得，1867年，他们回程的路上，在马车里，淡金色头发的孩子和他一起学习英语时，是说过话的。  
少年从椅子上站起，他并不高，也不强壮，而且长得有点像俄罗斯人。阿拉斯加抬起头，用那对波澜不惊的灰色眼珠看了他一眼，出于礼貌，少年向阿尔弗雷德微微鞠躬。阿尔弗雷德立刻出声制止。“孩子，你有什么想说的，直接告诉我好吗？”他绕过桌子，蹲在了孩子的面前，期待阿拉斯加能对他说句话。  
少年依旧沉默，绷直了身体，一动也不动。  
“和我说句话，至少告诉我你对建州的事情是什么想法。”阿尔弗雷德摁着少年的肩膀，迫使阿拉斯加与他对视。那双眼睛像是玻璃制品，依旧没有任何情绪，阿尔弗雷德有些失望地松开了手，低头自责居然强迫一个小孩子。少年却伸手轻轻抚摸他的头发，像是想安慰他。阿尔弗雷德抬起头，看见少年张了张嘴。  
“谢谢你。”少年说。  
乔治·里瑟有很多机会接触机密文件，他从来恪守职责，没有打开过那些他没有权限浏览的文件。1961年的春天，阿尔弗雷德把一份征兵文件的草稿摊在桌子上，他扫了一眼，目光被那张著名的“I WANT YOU”海报所吸引，“山姆大叔”的眼睛依旧如同乔治第一次见到他时那样直勾勾地盯着他。  
他父亲据说是个爱国者，乔治的名字也出自美国的第一任总统乔治·华盛顿。乔治倒并不清楚自己的父亲究竟有多爱国，只记得，中年人在1940年时还坚决反对美国参战。“美国人凭什么要为欧洲佬拼命！”每次和人讨论欧洲的战争，他都会在结尾时说出这句话，威严的父亲会在说这话时激动地拍着桌子，如果对方说不出话来，他就洋洋得意地一下一下有节奏地拍桌子来示威。如果对方依旧和他讲一些关于正义、关于世界和平的话题，他就收起自己的激动，平静而讽刺地问：“是吗？你们准备好让自己的孩子去死了吗？”乔治一直都记得自己的父亲那双眼睛里投射出的犹如死亡森林般幽深的光。  
后来长大了的乔治才知道自己的祖父和大伯第一次世界大战时牺牲在了法国与德国的边界，他听到这个故事时，正在夏威夷的沙滩边看着自己妹妹摔倒在沙堆上。他哈哈大笑起来，而自己的父亲也因妹妹的大花脸而松动了绷紧的肌肉。他的妹妹没有理哥哥的嘲笑声，而是爬起来继续往前跑。“艾琳娜，小心些！”父亲朝妹妹大声嘱咐了一句。  
“照顾好她，也照顾好你自己，乔治。”已经被病痛折磨掉锐利锋芒的父亲难得一见地对他流露出了慈爱，他那只一激动就会拍在桌子上的手无力地垂在桌子边。。乔治再次见到这个表情的时候，便是在珍珠港袭击之后一个月，妹妹的葬礼上。乔治从别人那里拿到了一张征兵传单，上面的“山姆大叔”像是指着他的心脏，对他说：I WANT YOU。  
“等我死了，进行火葬吧，这样就再也不会被子弹打烂了，反正都是一把灰，随风散了吧。”父亲拄着手杖走到他边上，看到了他手里的海报，冷哼一声，“美国可不长这样，比这画上的人还要蠢。”  
乔治回头看了一眼妹妹的棺椁，上面只有两朵孤零零的白玫瑰，他们在夏威夷没有任何家人和朋友。乔治暗自生气，责怪父亲不应该叫他们搬到这个远离故乡的危险地方。“那美国什么样啊！”年轻人扯着嗓子在墓园里大声问，他用这个问题代替了对父亲的质问，因为父亲同样失去了他的女儿。  
“他是个年轻人，金发碧眼，和长岛的那些富家子一样——自命不凡，自以为是，还很愚蠢，和你一样！”中年人转过身盯着儿子手里的那张海报，他心想，战争先是带走了自己的父亲和哥哥，现在又带走了自己的女儿，不久之后自己的儿子也要加入战争，“日本人你们为什么不能再等几个月，等我死了，我的孩子们想怎么样就怎么样！”他在心里大喊着，但是实际上也只是盯着那张海报而已。  
“他认为结束战争的方式就是加入战争，他觉得这是英雄行径！”因为重病老里瑟看上去像是六七十岁，他说这些话时，像是恢复了曾经的年轻，激动地挥动手杖，手杖“笃”地一声重重地砸在地面上。“在战争里，在战场上，人的命算不上什么！但是，当战争结束了，活着的人还是会想起人只有一条命。我不信仰上帝，也不相信天堂的存在，我的父亲和兄长死在了战场上，我再也见不到他们了！”  
“所以你死了之后也不会再见到我了。”乔治把传单收好，面对父亲的固执有些自暴自弃。  
“是，等我死了，你想怎么样就怎么样。”中年人说出了那句在他心里喊过很多次的话。他的眼睛穿过儿子，看向自己女儿的棺椁，上面多了一束花。那个给自己儿子传单的军官，摘下帽子，露出了那张他已经二十年未见，却记得清清楚楚的脸。他伸出一只手，指向那里，在心脏的绞痛中，倒在了墓园的小路上。

乔治从桌子上拿起那张山姆大叔的海报，沉思了一会儿，说：“阿尔弗雷德，我第一次从你那里得到这样的传单时，我还是……年轻人，快二十年了。”乔治成为中年人之后就很少叫阿尔弗雷德“先生”，对着一张年轻的脸实在没办法叫出这个称呼，而且当时阿尔弗雷德隐瞒了自己的身份和他们在前线作战，乔治也是直呼阿尔弗雷德的名字。  
“你觉得这个图案不错？”阿尔弗雷德问。他正在为选哪个来作为征兵宣传而苦恼，他摊在椅子里，看着那张海报。  
“I WANT YOU。”乔治念着那句英语，摇摇头，说，“这句话不合适了，一战、二战对美国来说是世界级的大战，为了越南的话，我觉得可以把标语改一下。”  
“EXCELLENT CAREERS FOR EXCELLENT YOUNG MEN.”  
阿尔弗雷德说出了他早就想好的标语，转着钢笔说：“你和总统想到一起去了。”  
“阿尔弗雷德，”乔治放下了海报，严肃地开口，“我知道你在和总统商量把秘书处解散，只留一个秘书的事情。”  
“我没准备让你失业，当然其他人也不会。佐伊本来就是中情局的，给我当保姆的确有些浪费。艾莎的未婚夫已经提交了结婚申请，她想回去做全职太太。汤姆是总统的远房亲戚。本杰明是前任总统的远方亲戚；米拉……米拉再不走，她就要和总统好上了。”阿尔弗雷德说到这里头疼地揉了下太阳穴。肯尼迪是迄今为止最年轻的总统，家族力量庞大，他当选的时候被伊万讽刺是“少爷与少爷脱离群众的组合”。阿尔弗雷德在肯尼迪入住白宫之后，不得不亲眼见证这位风流总统的私生活。  
“那么我呢？”乔治问。  
“继续做我的保姆啊。”阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩说。  
“我觉得我能胜任更好的工作，”乔治摁着那张海报说，“既然这是个优秀的工作，我自认为还是很优秀的。”  
“你已经不年轻了！”阿尔弗雷德立刻反应过来自己的秘书指的是什么，立刻朝秘书大吼。  
乔治也不甘示弱，随即大声反驳：“我在二战时期就在越南的丛林里战斗，我比那群新兵优秀多了。在给你当秘书的这几年里，我也从来没把枪放下，我有时候自己会想，我可以从没有自战场上下来。我父亲告诉我，你曾经觉得结束战争的方式就是加入它，然后结束它。在这一点上我和你一个想法，我去越南，我能直接上战场。或者作为教官，年轻人不会那么快适应战争，他们需要有人指导。”  
阿尔弗雷德看着越说越激动的乔治，摇摇头，表示自己不同意。  
乔治深呼吸一下，继续说：“在我十九岁的时候，二战已经爆发了，在我的妹妹去世之后，我想已经没有任何东西需要去保护了。但，我还是去了，我加入军队，为了和平和结束战争而战。”他顿了一下，顺了一下思绪，“我相信这个世界需要英雄，我无所畏惧，包括死亡。我为和平而战，在我的战友一个个牺牲之后，我感受到了前所未有的孤独，他们都走了。当战争结束之后，我的小队除了我没有一个人活了下来，我的战友让我活到了最后，所以我代替他们看见了和平。今天，我想回去——回到我的精神所在地，这么多年我从来没有自那里回来过，人们还是会因种种阴谋而死去，我觉得还是战场更适合我。我想为结束这场战争做点什么。”  
“我请求你，请……让我去越南吧。”乔治结束了他慷慨激昂的讲话，放低声音恳求阿尔弗雷德。  
“英雄？你想成为一个英雄？”阿尔弗雷德问。  
“我就是，我们的军队让二战结束了。”乔治顿了一下，“你也是，我们的国家——美国，你加入了战争，然后结束了它。”他的眼睛在燃烧，阿尔弗雷德眼底微弱的火光也被带了起来，重新开始燃烧。  
“这场战争会由我们来终结，这也是我的想法，等战争结束了，我会亲自去机场接你。”阿尔弗雷德的眼神坚定，把自己手里的钢笔递给了乔治，“到了越南给我写信，如果你不遇上共产党的话，能在那里看看风景。”  
说罢，他从办公桌后走出来，握住中年人的手，一如多年前握住少年时的乔治一般。  
伊万的私宅五月底时从莫斯科搬到了列宁格勒，别墅也换成了庄园。这是一座曾经的沙俄公爵的庄园。二战中德军围困列宁格勒时，这座在城外的庄园便是德军的指挥部。伊万会选择这座庄园，一是因为这里保存完好；二是为了表明就算这里曾经是德军指挥部，他在告诉自己，告诉其他人，那些事情已经过去了。这里被重新修葺，却保留了庄园的整体样式。  
阮氏玲从汽车上下来，托里斯领着她走上一条新铺的石板路，穿着布鞋的脚走在石板上，能感受到还没被磨平的凸起，这种微弱的触觉，提示着她还活着。除了脚步声这里安静极了，连停留在树枝上的鸟都不出声。大门前的两盏壁灯代替了曾经用来放火炬的位置，灯光从黄色的灯罩里透出来，灯光像是一双温柔的手，轻轻抚摸着闭合上的大门。  
沉重的大门开启后又关上，室内比室外还要暗，阮氏玲走进一个同样只有几盏壁灯还亮着的阴森大厅。墙上挂着兽首，黑熊的头还保持它死前的凶悍样子，乍一眼，阮氏玲被吓了一跳，随后心中冷笑，再怎么吓人也不过是死了的东西。  
阮氏玲跟在托里斯的后面，走上圆梯，上到二楼，又在走廊里走过几扇闭合的房门，停在了走廊中间的一道门前。托里斯帮她把门打开，她进去后，门在身后合上。这是一间普通的客房，干净整洁，并不华丽。床头灯亮着，成了这个房间里唯一的光源，她转头看见了一扇移门，拉开移门，后面就是卫生间。  
“这里简直像是一个酒店旅馆的房间。”阮氏玲心想。  
关了灯，躺倒在床上，阮氏玲看着从没拉严实的窗帘里透进来的月光。月色被浮云笼罩，她看着这个夜空中最亮的星体，自言自语道：“众星捧月、众星捧月……也不知道星星能不能借点光。”  
“越南不能和朝鲜一样。”她当年恳求伊万，期望苏联能对越南伸出援手。伊万却以美国都没有直接介入战争、自己也不方便直接参战回绝了，还拿东欧的骚乱来说事，拒绝提供提供军事援助。但如今，阿尔弗雷德已经到了越南，王耀也正在调集军队；越南现在的处境已经接近十年前的朝鲜了！  
这是她今年第二次来苏联了，无论如何她不能落得和任勇洙一个下场——隔着条线望另一半边的、曾属于自己的土地。  
阮氏玲用力捏紧枕头的一角，她眼前浮现出已经死去的那些人的音容笑貌，暗暗发誓：不惜代价也要统一越南！  
阮氏玲的代价是包括她自己的，对于一个女人央求男人时，那些发生在床帏之中的事情，她做好了心理准备。  
伊万面对他面前的光裸躯体，女人低着头却时不时地抬起眼睛观察他，他扫了眼阮氏玲并不丰满的身体，别过眼去。  
“我喜欢稍微有点肉的，高一点的，白一点的……”伊万语气平淡地说。他说着想到了阿尔弗雷德，手指在圆桌上画圈，想象指尖下是美国人有温度的皮肤而不是发凉的木头桌子。他扯动嘴角，余光瞥见阮氏玲晃了一下。他从圈椅里站起来，清了下嗓子说：“你不对我胃口，以后也不用再往这方面想了。”  
阮氏玲原本做好了献身的打算，此时羞耻心彻底打败了她的勇气，她颤抖着，双手抱胸，跌坐在地毯上。  
伊万的笑脸像是被雕刻在他脸上的，一旦成形就永久定格。他的眼神波澜不惊，但现在依旧笑着，他脸上的每一条细纹都恰到好处地出现在该出现的地方，这让他的笑容多了几份恶魔般的阴谋狡诈。伊万看了眼脚边的绿色奥黛，选择绕了过去，走到房门前，他回头看了眼紧张的女人，说：“你把衣服穿好吧，我们下午再谈援助的事情。”  
下午的时候，阮氏玲重新和伊万开始会谈，伊万早有自己的打算，所以谈得很顺利。伊万得在国际共产主义面前树立、维持自己的形象，而越南战争就是个好机会。如果是阮氏玲所在的北边赢了，那么自己在东南亚的势力就会更加稳固；如果是南边赢了，那到时候最心烦的就该是王耀了。  
“既然美国已经直接干预了战争，我会在明后两天的会谈中提出你的要求，如果他不同意，我也会派兵帮助你。”伊万坐在圈椅里，维持着他的笑脸，朝阮氏玲语气亲切地说。  
“十分感谢您！”阮氏玲坐在边上的椅子上，激动不已。她为了这个才来到莫斯科，又被通知伊万搬去了列宁格勒。她来到这座庄园，却乱中出错估错了伊万的想法，不过好在一切都结束了。  
她从椅子上站起来，伊万也站起来与她握手，行贴面礼。阮氏玲完成了任务，如释重负地从这座庄园里走出来，她来的时候是夜里，走的时候是太阳还没下山的傍晚。她走在石板路上，庄园里没有一个人出来送她，就像旅店的房客并不关心隔壁的房客是不是走了一样。他们中的一些人甚至都不知道她走了。  
除了冬妮娅。乌克兰姑娘从刚巧回来，阮氏玲在通往大门的路上停了下脚步，转头看向走进屋子的冬妮娅，而冬妮娅也正扶着门把手回望她。很快，阮氏玲发现冬妮娅看得并不是她，而是冬妮娅和伊万的妹妹，失踪了一段时间的娜塔莉亚。  
1961年的初夏，维也纳一如既往地保持着它作为中欧瑰宝的绚丽与和谐，尤其是在奥地利成为中立国之后，这座城市就同那条多瑙河一样，缓缓流淌，不受他人影响。  
阿尔弗雷德开着车在维也纳兜风，他早上从“白皇后”那里得知，昨天阮氏玲向伊万献身了。这件事情搅得他心神不宁，他在这座古老的城市里兜兜转转，突然在路边看见了牵着一条狗的罗德里赫。他没有停车打招呼，因为绿灯亮了。他驱车来到了约定的会谈地点，坐在那条多瑙河边的长椅上等着伊万的到来。  
“阿尔弗雷德，你选了个适合约会的地方会谈。”伊万语气无奈的话语从身后冒出来，“你已经出兵越南了，我听说你的一位保姆也跟着一起去了，还是那位你说解散秘书处之后，只要他留下的那位。小少爷啊，自己喜欢的保姆离开了，你难过吗？”  
“你以为拿住了阮氏玲就万无一失了吗？”阿尔弗雷德听出了伊万的声音，提出了一个尖锐的问题。  
“不存在什么拿住不拿住的，她有求于我……”  
“我会结束这场战争的。”原本坐着的阿尔弗雷德站了起来，走到伊万面前说。少年脸上有着少见的坚毅表情，他蓝色的眼睛逼视着伊万，又说了一遍：“我会结束这场战争的。”  
伊万微微点头，但并不是出于赞许，他微笑的脸上透出了某种秘密，眼睛里还带着笑意，这些都让阿尔弗雷德看得清清楚楚。同时，他薄薄抿成一条线的嘴唇也略带嘲讽地弯出弧度，这让他看起来又变成了多年前那个优雅地坐在王座上的皇帝陛下。  
“既然如此，我们就只能先谈谈柏林的事情了。”伊万极其平静地说，“西柏林那块飞地就这么呆在东德首都边上，这并不妥当。”  
“是吗？请问有什么不妥当的？是东德自己提出来了这个要求，还是您擅自做主提的？”  
“那是块飞地还不足够成为它碍眼的原因吗？”伊万笑着反问，“我来这里和你讨论很多地区的争议问题，我也是为了和平而来。你们退出西柏林，并且承认东德，承认德国已经分裂的事实，柏林问题就能彻底解决。三年前，我已经让步过一次了，结果呢？东柏林跑到西柏林的人越来越多，而且其中不少还是高级技师。哦，你叫德国人做的窃听器不错。”  
伊万玩着他的袖扣，摇了摇头，表达了自己的失望。那颗红宝石袖扣很快就被他弄了下来，捏在手里，看上去和真正的宝石无异的宝石上裂开了条缝。  
“我前几天才发现这个东西是窃听器，你可真叫我失望，阿尔弗雷德。”伊万摇着头，好似真的十分难过和伤心。  
“路德维希把这个东西给我的时候，告诉我他哥哥只要看一眼就能看出这是窃听器，你没发现只能说明你不够细心。”阿尔弗雷德看着那枚被他偷换的袖扣，语气讥讽地说，“看来克格勃也就这点水平了。”  
“我的袖扣很多，但那颗是我最喜欢的，把它还给我。”伊万说，“我只在和你见面的时候戴这颗扣子，它现在在你那里，把它还给我。”  
阿尔弗雷德听见伊万的语气在第二次说出“把它还给我”的时候起了变化，和一开始的气定神闲有所不同，可见他很重视这颗扣子。  
“既然是只和我见面的时候才会被用到的扣子，不如就先放我这里吧。”阿尔弗雷德还是刚才的语气。这也是在嘲笑他自己，那颗扣子就在自己的口袋里，如果这次的谈话顺利，他就有机会把扣子换回去。  
两年前他们签订了为期三年的《禁止核试验协议》，这是冷战开始十多年里，第一次他们在核武器上达成共识，两国明面上的关系得到了很好的缓和。  
“那个袖扣比你年纪都大，好好保养。”伊万说，“这个东西你拿回去吧，告诉路德维希，他哥哥说这个简直是劣品。”他把窃听器抛给阿尔弗雷德，随后把一条腿搁在另一条腿上。  
阿尔弗雷德突然反应过来了，伊万先是说那颗扣子是他最喜欢的，又问自己讨要了两次，现在却满不在乎地放在了自己这里——因为那颗扣子只在见自己的时候戴。换做是七年前的阿尔弗雷德恐怕早就反应过来了，他现在却越发不坚定心中的想法，但是他还是读出了这些话语想要传递的信息：我最喜欢的东西可以给你，因为你也是我最喜欢的。  
“我不会放弃西柏林，也同样不会从中南半岛撤出来。”阿尔弗雷德直接说明了自己的态度。  
阿尔弗雷德朝边上招招手，河畔旁的行人少了一半。伊万偏了下脑袋，朝修剪树木的老人使了个眼神，另一半的人也走了。  
“现在可以说点私事了。”阿尔弗雷德说。他依旧站着，因为伊万仗着自己手长脚长，架着腿坐在了长椅的正中间，他根本没地方坐。他抬起脚毫不客气踢了下伊万的皮鞋，示意他挪到边上去。  
“那我现在可真的不能让你了。”伊万摇摇头说。他从西装外套里拿出一包烟，叼着烟，稍稍一动嘴，烟往马路对过的咖啡厅指去：“你和我的特工都看见了刚刚你那条不老实的腿干了什么，我让你就是苏联向美国妥协。”  
“如果我不坐下就是美国向苏联低头，是吗？”阿尔弗雷德说话时不但贴着伊万坐了下去，还用力把伊万挤到了右边，“现在该是美国挑衅苏联，苏联毫无反应，却被美国挤到了一边。”他熟练地说出了那些可以作为报纸标语的话。  
伊万划亮了火柴，他用的是枫木火柴，比一般的火柴都要长。他把火柴举到香烟前，等到火柴烧到一半才把火柴扔到地上，用皮鞋踩灭它。伊万听到了阿尔弗雷德的话，眯起眼睛吸了口烟，把烟全都喷在了美国人的脸上。  
和抽烟喝酒的欧洲佬比起来，阿尔弗雷德这个三十年代发布禁酒令、至今也很少抽烟的家伙，生活习惯要健康得多。被人近距离喷了一脸烟的年轻人在被呛得咳嗽几下之后，抱怨道：“你们为什么这么喜欢抽烟？”  
“香烟好比是小国，火柴意味着战火，大国则在滤嘴后面悄悄吸烟，”伊万说着抽了一口烟，烟雾从他的嘴里再次被喷出来，“吸烟者在吐出烟雾之前，就已经享受到了烟草中的尼古丁，小英雄，我问你个问题，被吐出来的又是什么呢？”  
阿尔弗雷德再次被呛到，剧烈的咳嗽导致他眼睛都红了，他红着眼摇头。  
“是所谓的正义。”伊万没有再把烟喷出来，而是张开嘴轻轻呼出来，或许是故意的，他的舌头在口腔里翘了一下。他们还是贴着坐的，谁也不愿意往边上挪一下，不光是因为有人在看，也因为他们谁都不想让。伊万的手绕到阿尔弗雷德身后，搭在长椅的靠背上，“你看看，其实‘正义’不但呛人，而且风一吹就散了。”  
伊万看着绕在阿尔弗雷德身边的烟雾在微风中散去，起初鼻间还闻得到烟味，等到他把烟抽完了，踩灭在地上，不久之后，这里就一点烟味都没有了。“你先说私事吧，”伊万说，“等会儿人都过来了，我怕你没本事说出口。”  
佐伊从玻璃窗前的位子上站起来，看样子她很快就会带着特工走出来。  
“我爱你。”阿尔弗雷德有很多事情要问伊万，但到了嘴边，却忽然觉得只有这句话才是所有私事中最重要的。这句话包含了太多的感情，或苦涩、或甜蜜。带有占有欲的嫉妒也好，带有悲观情绪的迷惑也好，统统被这句话概括。以至于说出了这句话，阿尔弗雷德便迷惘地看着伊万。  
伊万拉起围巾凑近阿尔弗雷德的脸，远远看上去他是在与阿尔弗雷德密语，可实际上，他在众多中情局特工的注视下，亲了他们的祖国——自己的爱人。  
“我想我们等等要换个正经点的地方谈话了。”伊万说时悄悄往阿尔弗雷德的口袋里扔了颗酒心巧克力。他率先从椅子上站起来，理了理自己的围巾，回头朝红了耳朵的阿尔弗雷德勾出一个温柔的笑。  
“伊万，我知道你指的是什么。”阿尔弗雷德低下头，冷静了一下之后抬头说，“但我是不会打乱现在的世界局势的，现在的世界局势就是我与你的对立。”  
“看来，我们的确谁都没办法说服谁。”伊万的笑脸又恢复波澜不惊的原貌，他的语气平静如水，波澜不惊，“如果您想保持对您有利的局势，那么我就只好做点什么了。”  
伊万的眼神流露出的复杂情感，与那张长在他脸上的精美假面极其对立。他理好了衣服，抬头看了看维也纳多年不变的碧蓝色天空，理智战胜了感性，他冷淡地说：“那么我们也不必再谈了。”

1961年8月13日，一夜之间，东柏林和西柏林之间架起了一道铁丝网。在此之前，毫无征兆，苏联也只是和之前一样，三令五申要美英法三国从西柏林撤军。  
基尔伯特事先也是一无所知，当他赶到原本的分界线那里，铁丝网已经竖起来了。路德维希站在那里，双手扒着铁丝网。他站在激动的人群的末端，咬着牙强忍着泪水，无助且无奈地摇着头。“回去——”他的怒吼穿过人群，直到路德维希的耳朵里，弟弟也同样摇头。  
路德维希被赶来的西德军人和美军从铁丝网上架下来，他的眉毛和鼻子因激动而挤在了一起，朝自己的哥哥咆哮着：“你说你会回来的——你答应过我们的——”  
“对不起了。”基尔伯特轻声向着人群和自己的弟弟道歉，对不起，没能让你们富有、平安、享受和平；对不起，我又食言了。  
伊万背着手站在基尔伯特右后方，阿尔弗雷德则已经跟着押着路德维希的美军转身。他们的目光有一瞬间的接触，那一刻无论阿尔弗雷德，还是伊万都轻轻地叹了口气。  
“这就是你和我讲的解决方法？！”基尔伯特一拳挥在了伊万的下巴上，并把人打倒在地。打完一拳就停了，他克制着自己的怒气，但眼神凶狠地盯着伊万，像是狼遇见了黑熊，攻击过后选择观望，警惕地审视。  
伊万从地上爬起来，拍拍自己身上的灰，用他那张流血的笑脸对着基尔伯特，直到基尔伯特被盯得发毛，他才转过头继续看向西柏林。  
“东德往西德逃了多少人你不会不知道，而且……你包庇、协助阿尔弗雷德在别墅里装窃听器的事情我也没找你算账呢。”伊万语气冷淡地开口，他揉了下被打的下巴，嘴巴里都是血腥味，“但这个要算。”  
“你以后还是呆在你的小教堂里吧，哪都不用去了。”伊万迅速出击，重击基尔伯特腹部，对方瞬间就失去了意识，他朝边上的神父说，“把他带回去吧。”  
伊万继续朝西柏林那里看，阿尔弗雷德早已没了踪影。夏日炎炎的柏林，有蝉声在道旁树上响起，知了在地底下蛰伏多年，却只鸣叫一个夏天。“可怜虫，”伊万心想。他在蝉声中扯出一个大大的笑脸，嗤笑虫子可怜的同时，那瞬间扪心自问，自己是否也如蝉一样；蝉把生命交给夏天，他把感情积累多年，然后全给了阿尔弗雷德。  
“伊万——伊万·布拉金斯基！”突然有人大喊他的名字，他挤过人群，看见阿尔弗雷德扶着膝盖在喘气。他是跑回来的，他有种预感，不祥的预感，他知道伊万要做的绝对不止这些！  
伊万俯视弯着腰的阿尔弗雷德，笑着说：“已经开始了，阿尔。”


	8. 归零十三日

窗外的雨淅淅沥沥地下着，天边乌云翻滚，夹带着雷声。  
阿尔弗雷德自从换了总统之后就回到了白宫居住。他和艾森豪威尔将军在政见方面有些冲突，而且对将军给他配了个秘书处的事情颇有微词，西点军校毕业的总统总是要求阿尔弗雷德保持军人风范。所以，他干脆从白宫搬了出去，等到白宫换人了，再搬回来。如今，他站在白宫书房的窗户边，用那部许久未用的苏联专线朝莫斯科打电话。  
第一个电话，对面没有接，第二个也没有，等到第三个，电话通了。  
“阿尔弗雷德，你不知道这个世界上存在时差这种东西吗？”伊万的声音有些被吵醒之后的愠怒，“你那里是下午，我这里已经是午夜了。”  
“您在古巴运什么？难道我睡不着了，能让您安睡吗？”阿尔弗雷德的语气可谓火药味十足。  
“生活必需品，毕竟您在四月的时候还向古巴出兵，那里的人选择需要援助。”伊万像是在安抚愤怒的美国人，短暂的沉默之后，他用开玩笑的语气问，“我像是那种为了帮别人报复就把核弹摆到一个离自己半个地球远的古巴去的人吗？”  
“您不像，您就是！”  
“那么您是在怀疑我的导弹载着核弹飞不到美国本土吗？”伊万讽刺的声音从话筒里传出来。光听语气阿尔弗雷德都能想象出伊万那张欠揍的、高人一等般的笑脸。  
“您最好不是在骗我，借此来拖延时间。”阿尔弗雷德说。他现在还不觉得这个在柏林问题上多次退让的人，有本事把核弹送到南美洲来，与其考虑古巴有导弹，还不如想想想柏林的事情。  
“我有骗过你吗？阿尔。”伊万的语气突然亲昵了起来。  
“有！”阿尔弗雷德的回答脱口而出。他想起了阮氏玲和伊万的事情，话筒那头传来轻笑，他被伊万毫不在意的态度给气得不想说话。  
“在十一月美国国会选举前，我不会挑起任何事件。现在放我去睡觉，我明天通知其他人准备政府声明。”伊万承诺道。电话那头一直没有回音，他便转头看向窗外的月光，听见电话那头传来雷声，问：“下雨了？”  
“别再骗我了。”阿尔弗雷德的声音听上去像是在叹息，没等对面回话就挂断了电话。他在私人关系上信了伊万一次，他却骗他；现在他在公事上再相信伊万一次，这次他希望自己却没有被骗。  
他把额头贴在冰冷的玻璃上，玻璃上映出他的脸，眼睛瞥向玻璃中的另一个影子。“总统先生，苏联已经表明并没有往南美运输杀伤性武器的意图，他们很快就会发出政府声明。”阿尔弗雷德转过身对肯尼迪说，“我相信苏联先生说的是实话。”  
两个月后的一个星期天，古巴的天气和华盛顿的一样，万里无云，阳光明媚。苏联人的谎言就跟阿尔弗雷德给卡罗琳[ 卡罗琳·肯尼迪，肯尼迪总统的女儿。]吹的泡泡一样，在阳光下被戳穿。肥皂泡破灭之后，一滴水滴在了阿尔弗雷德的衬衫上，秋天的风一吹，被弄湿的地方出奇得冷。冷得他蹲在地上，牙齿忍不住打颤。  
伊万轻而易举地摧毁了他们之间的信任，而真正麻烦的事情才刚刚开始。  
两天后，阿尔弗雷德走进办公室，里面已经有一群人等着他。国家安全顾问麦克乔治·邦迪带着他的小组把两张照片摊在沙发上，顾问递给阿尔弗雷德一个放大镜，让他能仔细看看那张侦察机拍摄的照片。“U2机在古巴拍到了苏联中程导弹，”小组中有个人说，“我们确定这是一千哩的SS4导弹，三百万吨核子弹。”  
顾问的话让封闭的办公室里再次陷入沉默，阿尔弗雷德咬牙切齿地挤出一句话：“这个疯子！”他把照片扔回给顾问，冷静下来，朝自己的总统说，“各部会首长会议一小时后召开，去准备一下。”  
安全顾问走了之后，阿尔弗雷德不安地在房间里走来走去，嘴里念叨着：“我不该信他的，为什么会相信他的鬼话呢。”他不断地自责，但是对上总统和他一样焦急的眼睛时，他强迫自己冷静，要比总统更加冷静——他有自己的责任，他要保护好这些人。  
“阿尔弗雷德，你不会有事的。”肯尼迪停住了脚步，凝视着面前的少年。  
“嗯……”少年听见这句话，天性中的冷静终于彻底回到了这个身体里，他本来就是个理性的人。他定下心来，外貌没有变化，气质却产生了变化，从一个少年蜕变成了一个青年。比之国家，他要相对年轻，但是对于人来说，已经活了很长时间了。  
秘书在忙碌地进进出出，接线员的声音在开门时就传进来了一些，打破这个房间里弥漫着的沉默。阿尔弗雷德站到棋盘边上，举起白王轻轻地把棋盘上的黑子推倒，举起黑王把白子尽数推倒，不消片刻，棋盘上就只留下了白王和黑王。两颗王在无视规则杀戮其他棋子的时候，越走越接近，如今棋盘上只有他们了，——对立、制衡、无法消灭彼此，也无法改变他们如今所面对的孤独。  
“他在柏林告诉我，棋局开始了。”手持白王的金发青年语气平静地说，蓝色的眼睛犹如暗流涌动的海面。他看向窗外，总统的妻女正在院子里玩耍。  
猪湾事件中美国的失败让许多美国人都感到了挫败，加之共和党人的舆论宣传，宣扬对古巴施以武力。肯尼迪选择暂时对外封锁消息。然而共和党人还是会参加讨论会的，那些穿着军装的军官一见到那个绕着上任总统走的阿尔弗雷德，立刻相互用眼神交流，吃不准自己的国家究竟主战还是主和。  
“先生们，早上好。”阿尔弗雷德步入会议室，和特别委员会的成员打了个招呼。  
“早，阿尔弗雷德。”司法部长及总统的弟弟罗伯特·肯尼迪给他拉开了一张椅子，让他坐在自己边上。他熬夜的眼袋还垂在脸上，但精神好极了，他轻声告诉阿尔弗雷德：“已经通知中情局了，他们的局长正在赶过来的路上。”  
“兰利[ 中情局办公处。]离这里很远吗？”阿尔弗雷德本就因中情局这次没有提前得到情报而迁怒于局长约翰·麦科恩，现在语气有些不好地问。  
“他正在从西岸回来，他在参加继子的葬礼。”  
“如果这次的事情不能解决，死在这件事情之前都不能说是可怜，应该说是无比幸运的。”阿尔弗雷德这句话说得很大声，让正在落座的高官们都诧异地看着他。阿尔弗雷德在本国官员面前很少露出像今天这样的尖锐，他平时最多只是对看不顺眼的官员绕道走。  
佐伊把文件分发到每一位官员的面前，大伙看见面前的文件夹，神色各异，最后都看向阿尔弗雷德边上的总统。  
“好，开始吧。”总统翻开文件，宣布会议开始。  
“U2战机在星期天早上，在古巴拍到了惊人的照片，经过分析，苏联在古巴继传统武器后，又增加了地对地中程弹道导弹。我们估计这次的导弹是SS4型导弹。”顾问顿了一下，看了眼阿尔弗雷德，“我们认为这些导弹尚不能运作，根据数据，这些导弹的射程一千哩，能装载三百万吨的核武器。这样的武器我们发现了三十二个，三千四百名操作人员，无疑这些都是苏联人的。[ 数据出自纪录片和书籍。]”  
“从我国东南方的城市和军事基地，最北到华盛顿特区都在射程内，发射后五分钟可以到达。”顾问在地图上圈出了导弹的射程，又看了眼阿尔弗雷德。  
“先生们，在你们开口之前我告知一下各位，我绝对不会容忍苏联在这件事情上的欺瞒和用心险恶。”阿尔弗雷德立刻接话，“五分钟内，我就会受到重创，上一次美国本土战争已经是一百年前的南北战争，上一次有人妄图从南美向美国攻击也是二十年前的纳粹。现在苏联人想要直接攻击美国本土，已经触及我的底线，但，也请各位不要触及这条底线。”  
阿尔弗雷德的口袋里放着那颗白王的棋子，他做好了最坏的打算。一旦古巴发射了导弹，他都一律认为是攻击美国的，直接对苏联进行报复性攻击。届时，他就把棋盘上的棋子连同棋盘一起毁掉。这是坏得不能再坏的结局，他自己都被这个设想吓到了，于是顺手把棋子放进了自己的口袋里。  
“合众国先生，我认同您的看法。”麦克斯韦尔·泰勒将军是参谋长联席会议主席，可以说二战结束后每一次有美国插手的纷争他都参与了，听了那些让人芒刺在背的数据后，他又表情严肃地听完了阿尔弗雷德的话，点头表示认同。说完，他转头看向画着圈圈的地图，说：“五分钟内，八千万美国人会丧生，我连同参谋长会议的成员都主张在那些导弹还不能用之前，对古巴进行空中打击，以绝后患。”  
“他们多久能部署完成？”阿尔弗雷德问时，点了点头，却仅仅是示意他听见了。  
“十到十五天，抓紧时间的话可以更快完成，问题是古巴还有我们不知道的导弹。”将军说到这里，嘴在苍老的脸上紧张地抿紧，“我们要快点做决定。”  
“将军，你的提议可能会掀起第三次世界大战，只要美军的飞机炸死一个苏联人，苏联都能以此为借口发动战争。”阿尔弗雷德考虑了一下泰勒说的情况，提醒了一下这位主战派这么做的后果。  
将军握着钢笔没有说话。  
“我们在土耳其、意大利和西德都有对付苏联的导弹，如果要比谁动手比较快，我不现在就炸了苏联？”阿尔弗雷德说完，眼睛扫过在座的每个人的脸，最后回到泰勒将军的面前，“来以绝后患。”  
“合众国先生，如果我们姑息古巴，在外交上的后果将不堪设想。如果我们让步，并不是向古巴让步而是向苏联，俄罗斯人早就说过他们会埋葬我们，古巴只是他们的第一步。”国务卿狄恩·鲁斯克说，“我们现在最直接的方法就是用国际压力，联合国际上的其他国家迫使苏联把导弹撤走。”国务卿深呼吸一下，有些无奈地继续开口，“如果不行，那就只有出兵了。”  
“呵……”阿尔弗雷德冷笑一声，叹了口气，朝罗伯特·麦克玛拉挥了下手掌，“那么您呢？国防部长先生。”  
“我们在泰勒将军介绍之前就已经制定了多个方案，如将军所说，我们得在那些东西能用之前把它们全部毁掉，但问题是——我们不知道全部是多少。”国防部长说出了发动攻击的必备条件，他们甚至都不知道苏联在古巴具体放了多少颗导弹。  
“您呢？总统先生。”阿尔弗雷德抿嘴点头，又问了坐在他对面的肯尼迪。  
“我们需要更多、更确切的情报。”肯尼迪说，“我很庆幸这个会议中没有人主张放任古巴拥有核武器。先生们，我们的家人和孩子都在美国，除掉古巴的导弹，但也不能让美国本土陷入战争。”总统说。  
会议陷入了僵局，没人想率先发动战争，但同时也没人希望自己家门前放着这么一颗定时炸弹。  
“先生们，如果有人能找出除了先发制人之外，更好的方法，立刻通知我。不过，在那之前，请对国会、盟国、各位所属党派内部高层保密，如果在对策想出来之前走漏消息，会引起恐慌，也会错失先机。”阿尔弗雷德从椅子上站起来，看了眼手表，“我会继续按照自己的行程安排活动，有消息再通知我。”  
在沉默中，阿尔弗雷德心中的烦闷被逼到了角落，眼见和亚瑟等人的会谈时间就要到了，他只能先去和亚瑟会面。  
真正让水门大厦出名的是古巴导弹危机结束十年之后的那场关于总统竞选的丑闻，核危机时期的水门大厦还只是华盛顿诸多大厦中普通的一栋。亚瑟在水门大酒店的客房里，背对着这座让他颇为感慨的城市。他的记忆犹如幽灵一般从脑海中窜出来，又记起当年放火烧了白宫的时候，阿尔弗雷德就在里面。  
他“唰”地一声拉开了窗帘，阳光照射进来，那丝幽魂再次躲进了他的脑子里，却也只是躲了起来，迟早还会出来的。如今的华盛顿，风里都带着达官显贵的气息，这倒不是亚瑟的讽刺，而是这座大厦位于国务院与乔治亚城区之间，离两地只有一箭之隔，马路上来来往往的车辆里坐着的大都是美国的权贵。  
全美最权贵的那个金发少年从车子里走下来时，亚瑟正在喝一杯淡威士忌，他喝了口酒，手里举着一份关于请他出兵越南的文件。他的心里早就有了答案。  
“阿尔，你脸色不大好，怎么了吗？”亚瑟看见进来的阿尔弗雷德煞白的脸色，走向前，关切地问。  
“没事，最近睡得不好。”阿尔弗雷德随口扯了个理由搪塞亚瑟的问话，“对了，我给你的文件你看了吗？”  
“我看了，阿尔，我不能这么做。”亚瑟坐在沙发里，眼睛看向桌子上的杯子，“苏伊士运河的事情之后，我就制定了不直接对外出兵的外交方针，而且军费等其他实际问题也都有待解决，恕我无能为力了。”亚瑟后面半句话语气有些疲累，特别是讲出“无能为力”时，他的语气有些自嘲。  
阿尔弗雷德从周日开始就一直没睡过，刚才在和官员的会议上，他已经消耗了太多的精力。他靠在沙发里，低着头不让亚瑟注意到他快闭上的眼睛。他的身体在向他提起抗议，精神却高度集中，脑子里都是古巴的事情。他想找点话题和亚瑟聊聊，至少让他能暂时转移一下注意力，否则，他真的要受不了了。  
“亚瑟，苏伊士运河的事情之后，弗朗西斯也对我在西欧的势力产生了抵触和反击，去年甚至联合了路德维希……那个，让他亡国的人。”阿尔弗雷德说，“马修这几年又开始理我了，但是……我知道，他还是在怪我。你不怪我吗？亚瑟。”  
“阿尔弗雷德大帝，你的名字的由来——一位领导英格兰人民抵抗北欧维京海盗入侵的伟大君主，一个英雄。”亚瑟语调优雅地说，像是陷入温柔的回忆之中，语气也变得温柔了起来，“你是冠以英雄之名的国家，阿尔。”  
“我们是国家，阿尔弗雷德。”  
阿尔弗雷德的身体终于支撑不住，闭上了眼睛，沉沉睡去。

阿尔弗雷德做了一个梦，梦见了一个他很久没有见过的的人，王耀。  
他看见自己跟着王耀走向会议大厅，伸手想去拉王耀的马尾辫，却没能得手。他们来到了大厅的门口，华美的大门让他想起弗朗西斯家的建筑，他的脚一踮一踮的，这让镜子里的王耀皱了下眉头，面前的大门已经变成了一面镜子，镜子里的自己站在王耀边上，显得年纪很小。  
镜子从中间被人拉开来，里面是一间富丽堂皇的卧室，坐在沙发上的王耀正在往火里丢纸片，他看见另一个自己因纸灰飘到了眼睛里而在揉眼。这是他亲身经历过的事件，他已经忘记当时对王耀说过什么了。他凑过去想听清楚自己说了什么，却发现明明近在咫尺却怎么都无法走过去，他张嘴想说话，却发不出声音。[ 1919年，巴黎和会。]  
突然火星点燃了地毯，阿尔弗雷德环视四周，却发现这里已经是火场了，他面前有一扇窗户，一个和自己长得一模一样的人在说：“烧了这里！”那个人明明站得那么远，声音却那么近。  
“马修——”他大叫那个人的名字，看见自己的兄弟回头看了他一眼，那双眼睛仿佛就在眼前，里面倒映着一个穿着军装的自己，他惊恐地倒退一步。然后马修不见了，大火不见了，什么都没了。  
黑暗中他又看见了王耀，王耀站在远一些、看上去像舞台的地方，拉开了幕布的一角，说：“这里是第二世界。”幕布后他看见了一座花园，亚瑟和弗朗西斯正在和马修喝下午茶，他还看见其他人站在灰色的天空下正在谈笑，没看全的时候王耀放下了幕布，视野内又是一片黑暗。王耀的声音如淙淙流水，让人听着十分舒服：“欢迎来到第三世界。”阿尔弗雷德什么都看不见，但是能感觉到被人推搡着，他一个不稳往后倒了下去，他看见了王耀脸上的鲜血，那个人在说：“我们很快就会见面的。”[ 指的是越南战争。]  
阿尔弗雷德感觉自己在下坠，眼前不再是一片黑暗而是一座高塔[ 巴别塔。当时人类联合起来，兴建希望能通往天堂的高塔，但是并未建成。]，他正是从塔顶掉下来的，突然期待自己摔在地上的样子，他忍不住转头看向地面，出乎意料地看见了伊万穿着黑色的华服，正张开双臂。  
“欢迎回到第一世界，我的陛下。”  
他跌入一片大海之中，沉入水中之前，他看见高塔变成了一颗白王棋，而海面之下黑王棋的顶端隐于深海之中。  
棋盘上的棋子都被推倒，白王已经被棋手拿走了，只有黑王还立在棋盘上。  
十月十八日，苏联外交部长会见美国总统。苏联还不知道自己的计划已经被美国发现了，葛罗米柯依旧重复赫鲁晓夫在九月十三日的发言，企图隐瞒古巴藏有核武器的事实。阿尔弗雷德站在一边，看着总统脸上多出了些愠怒，总统坐在安乐椅中，抬头与自己的国家对视一眼。  
“我希望我没有曲解你的意思，也就是说在古巴是不存在任何攻击性武器的，是吗？”肯尼迪问。阿尔弗雷德站到他的后面，和总统一起等着葛罗米柯的回答。  
“赫鲁晓夫总理的发言已经已经强调了这个立场，古巴没有攻击性武器。”苏联人回答。  
葛罗米柯作为外交部长，表情控制得非常好，这话从他嘴里说出来的时候，如果不是事先已经知道古巴有什么东西，肯尼迪可能会相信这个俄国人也说不定。肯尼迪看着说谎者，下意识地想要晃一下安乐椅，却发现椅子不能动了。他用余光看见，自己国家的一只手正搭在椅背上，指尖因为用力已经呈现出白色。  
“很好，苏联保持这个立场就足够了。”肯尼迪说完，盯着那个抿嘴笑着点头的苏联人，他从那张脸上读出了：好骗而愚蠢的美国人。肯尼迪从椅子上站起来，朝葛罗米柯说：“非常感谢。”

“这次的会谈，按原计划苏联显体……伊凡？也要来的，看来他现在忙着享受古巴的风景，没时间来。”罗伯特·肯尼迪扫了一眼在记者面前和总统握手的苏联外交部长，语气讽刺地对阿尔弗雷德说。  
“伊万，伊万·布拉金斯基。”阿尔弗雷德纠正了一下罗伯特说错的那个名字，“鲍比，将军们那里的情况怎么样了？”他低声问，同时揽过罗伯特的肩膀，和他一起走向总统办公室。  
“还是老样子。”罗伯特悄声说，“我敢保证，将军们知道了伊万·布拉金斯基没有来这里一定很生气。他们都计划好了，在这次会面之后绑架苏联的显体作为谈判的筹码，他们说这个的时候脸上就写着‘这是我们最后的让步’。”  
“这个计划的可行性还是很高的，但是很明显伊万和他们想一起去了，所以才没有来。”阿尔弗雷德皱起眉头分析了一下。  
罗伯特轻笑了一声，打开了办公室厚重的门，等他关上门的时候，记者和噪音都被隔离在了外面。  
“这次将军们计划落空之后可能会更加反对鲍尔[ 副国务卿乔治·鲍尔。]封锁古巴的提议，他们现在只想快点炸翻古巴。”罗伯特指了下桌子上的文件说，“主张空袭的和主张封锁的各占一半，但是如果表决的话……空袭可能要多个两票。”  
“在我睡着的整整一天里，还发生了什么吗？”阿尔弗雷德坐进安乐椅，轻轻摇着椅子。  
“将军们觉得肯尼迪兄弟已经绑架了美国这件事情算吗？”罗伯特半开玩笑地反问。  
“反正他们也不是第一天这么想了，你哥哥还没当上总统的时候，我就选了杰奎琳和我一起在机场迎接访问的苏联。”阿尔弗雷德一摊手，“三年前，赫鲁晓夫会为了自己成为第一个访问美国的苏联总理而兴奋不已，他现在恐怕正在为了成为第一个向美国本土发出战争挑衅的总理而更加洋洋得意。”  
此时，门又被打开了，一阵噪音从外面挤进门内。肯尼迪一进门就十分生气地朝弟弟那里骂道：“那个无耻的苏维埃骗子！他们到现在都还在说谎！”他愤怒的声音被厚厚的墙壁圈在了室内，“鲍比，你告诉阿尔弗雷德军队那边的情况了吗？”  
“正准备说呢。”罗伯特把阿尔弗雷德面前的位子让给了总统。  
“空军已经开始集结，在佛罗里达陆军部队也进入了战斗状态，我们现在对外宣称是军事演习。”肯尼迪说，“但是，我们没有太多时间了，苏联的导弹部署完成的那天，那些将军会直接对古巴进行轰炸，相信我……哦，应该是相信你的空军[ 这句话其实是在自黑，美国空军的误炸率高得吓人。]，轰炸机会把整个古巴炸得往下沉。无差别轰炸会造成大量的平民伤亡，等到了那个时候，国际舆论会偏向苏联，而且我们也杀了苏联人，他们就能名正言顺地开战了！”  
“我会去说服泰勒将军和艾奇逊，”阿尔弗雷德的手指打着转，他看看罗伯特，又看看总统，“你们负责让执行委员会内部达成共识。”  
“有件事情要提一下，”罗伯特想起了一件事情，他顿了一下，也不知道是不是在吊阿尔弗雷德的胃口，“中国和印度开战了。”  
“哇喔……很好，我一开始只是觉得伊万·布拉金斯基疯掉了，看来是对面在一起发疯。”阿尔弗雷德抬头看向罗伯特，他举起手臂，像是在说：我的天呐。随后又把手臂放了下来，他摇摇头，不想对这件事情再多作讨论。  
“好了，先生们，我们可以行动了。”  
阿尔弗雷德从椅子上站起来，正要往外走，直接去找泰勒，罗伯特叫住了他，“阿尔，你哥哥在你的书房里等你。”在阿尔弗雷德转头的时候，他补充了一句，“泰勒将军是跑不掉的。”  
“马修怎么会来的？”阿尔弗雷德立刻反应过来罗伯特指的是谁。  
“你在和柯克兰先生会谈的时候突然……睡着了，”罗伯特用“睡着”代替了“昏迷”，好让这听上去体现不出阿尔弗雷德当时的病态。  
“我先去找我哥哥，你和你哥哥快点解决现在的问题，行吗？”阿尔弗雷德决定先去找马修，但是依旧督促肯尼迪兄弟工作。  
“当然，先生。”肯尼迪总统从沙发上站起来说。  
“那么，明天见。”

“鲍比，你知道你刚刚说了句什么话吗？”约翰·肯尼迪看着自己的弟弟，严肃地质问。  
“约翰，我刚刚说了很多话。”罗伯特没有理会哥哥的严肃，摆摆手，“那是阿尔自己说的，威廉姆斯先生是他的哥哥。”  
“你已经结婚了，鲍比。”约翰·肯尼迪用最委婉的方式提醒自己的弟弟。他看见罗伯特先是讽刺地扯动嘴角，然后摇着头垂下了眼睛。  
“你也是。”罗伯特耸耸肩，他对总统的花边新闻知道得比外面的记者都多，“这个话题到此为止。”他并不是想要激怒约翰，所以立刻阻止了这个话题的继续。他在总统先生没有生气之前，迅速从办公室离开。  
“马修，你找我有什么事吗？”阿尔弗雷德推开门，没看清楚里面的人就问。  
“我不是你的哥哥，阿尔。”圆桌上放着一副被弄乱的棋盘和棋子，伊万背手站在圆桌边上说。今天白宫的来客都穿着正装，马修也是，阿尔弗雷德发现他还把头发扎起来了。看着那张和自己一模一样的脸上的表情，他觉得自己现在大概也是这样的表情——克制愤怒的表情。  
“你为什么在这里？”阿尔弗雷德问，他现在还不能被伊万发现自己已经知道了古巴的情况，“总统和苏联外交部长的会面已经结束了。”  
“我在路上遇到了威廉姆斯先生，他正在和一位官员说话，询问你的身体情况，所以我就跟来看看。”伊万扬起刚刚一直背在后面的手，“我现在确信你们的确是兄弟了。”他的西装外套被划了一道口子，露出里面微微泛红的衬衫。他弯曲嘴角看向阿尔弗雷德，再把目光转向马修，嘴角慢慢平了下来，  
马修坐在沙发里，双手抱臂，高高架着腿。他收敛了平日里的温和，朝伊万冷哼一声，转头看向阿尔弗雷德，不再去理会伊万。  
“马修你受伤了吗？”阿尔弗雷德看着完全呈现出防御姿态的马修，语气关心地问。马修摆摆手，示意自己没事。阿尔弗雷德却继续说：“我想这位先生下手绝对会不知轻重，你要不要下去找医生检查一下？”  
马修听出了自己的弟弟想和伊万单独谈谈，于是站起来，动了动僵硬的脖子，说：“我等会儿再回来。”走过阿尔弗雷德身边时，他拍拍阿尔弗雷德的手臂，眼神示意自己没事。  
伊万脱下西装外套，把自己受伤的手臂挡住。裁纸刀在划破外套和衬衫之后就断掉了，所以他的伤口不深，只是稍微流了点血。他慢慢坐进一把安乐椅中，摇着椅子说：“你可真喜欢这种小孩子的玩意儿，我在白宫里至少看见三把这样的椅子了。”  
“你为什么会在我家里和马修打起来？”阿尔弗雷德说。他没有在意伊万的开场白，也不能把话题往古巴的事情上引，毕竟要是再问一遍就太明显了。  
“我听你的官员说你昏睡了一整天，我以为你还没醒，所以跟着他到了三楼。他进房间之后里面就没有声音了，今天的行程安排上我们是要会面的，所以我想就算进来也应该没关系。我一进门威廉姆斯就直接拿刀子往我脖子那边挥，我要是没及时挡住的话，明天就是苏联和加拿大开战的日子了。”伊万解释说，最后还很疑惑地问，“我也想知道他为什么要对我挥刀子。”  
阿尔弗雷德愣住了，在他印象里马修还从来没主动攻击过别人。  
“你既然知道了我不在这个房间，为什么还不下去？”阿尔弗雷德站在圆桌边问。  
“下去？参加会谈？我这是准备告诉其他人我在白宫里被人攻击了吗？而且对方还是加拿大。”伊万用他一贯的略带笑意的口吻说。只不过那种笑意从何而来，阿尔弗雷德从来没有去问过，但这次他问了。  
“你这话听上去像是在戏弄嘲笑我，为什么你一直在笑？”  
“我这句话绝对没有任何嘲笑你的意思，我只是在为你没想到那里去而觉得……有趣，威廉姆斯他就想到了这个，所以才和我僵持了一个半小时。他不是个有趣的人，聪明、老成、无聊。”伊万的解释起不到任何安抚作用，反而让阿尔弗雷德气恼地瞪了他一眼，“至于为什么一直在笑，因为你啊，你的存在让我很高兴。”说时他的眼角被挤出了笑纹。  
“你告诉我游戏开始了，然后封锁了西柏林，恢复核试验，还引爆了一枚叫‘大伊万’的氢弹，这也是你说的‘有趣’吗？你还准备做什么？”阿尔弗雷德被伊万的语调激怒了，上前提着伊万的领子质问说，“你想做什么？”  
“那颗氢弹和我有一样的名字，评论家说威力那么巨大的武器除了威慑作用之外毫无用处，因为一旦在战争中使用，整个地球都会遭罪。但是实际上，恐惧是让人闭嘴和服从的唯一方法，而且经久耐用。”伊万说，“就像你现在这样提着我的领子让我闭嘴一样，因为我对你并不恐惧，所以我没有闭嘴。”  
阿尔弗雷德松开了伊万的领子，他扪心自问对伊万的这句话认同多少，答案是——基本上完全同意。只有微小的异议，但确实对这个论调他是认同的。  
“呵，我终于知道我为什么会爱你了。”阿尔弗雷德冷冷地说，忍住了下面的话，因为那会让他和总统封锁的消息暴露。他站在伊万面前，居高临下地看着伊万有些不解的脸：“我们极其相似。”  
是啊，他们相似，因为正在互相完整。柏拉图的《会饮篇》中提到了这么一个概念：人的两性本是一体的，神把他们分成两半，仍由本为一体的两个人在世间的不同地方各自生活。当终于相遇时，他们会重新变得完整。在他们相遇之前，那种寻找的过程和期冀的情感，就是爱情。  
伊万从椅子里跳起来，阿尔弗雷德早就料到他要做什么，把他重新推回那张摇摇晃晃的椅子里。安乐椅像是海面上遇上风浪飘摇的小舟，剧烈地摇晃，最终因为两个疯子的动作，被掀翻在地。阿尔弗雷德的力道不像是在亲吻，更像是在撕咬，伊万在他的嘴巴被咬破的时候笑出声来。  
“哈哈哈——哈哈哈——”伊万的嘴角有血，有他的，也有阿尔弗雷德的，像是一朵瑰丽的玫瑰绽放在他雪白的脸上，“你已经知道了。”伊万的声音从喉咙里发出来，却牢牢掐住了阿尔弗雷德的喉咙。  
“是！我已经都知道了！”阿尔弗雷德怒吼道，“我不可能放你回去了！你现在是我和苏联谈判最好的筹码！”阿尔弗雷德在和伊万拼蛮力，他跨坐在伊万的身上，一只手抓着伊万的双手手腕，另一只手扯着对方那条长得吓人的围巾，试图让俄罗斯人暂时窒息。“如果我是你，我绝对不会出现在白宫！你真的以为古巴是那么好去的地方吗！这里是我的地盘！”伊万的脸呈现出了窒息的紫红色，头上青筋凸起，已经撑不了多久了。  
伊万对阿尔弗雷德突如其来的发难始料未及，他下意识地蹬腿，踹倒圆桌发出巨响。他立即就后悔了，这会引来美国人抓他这个苏联显体！他没时间考虑要做什么，身体为了自保爆发出了更大的力气。阿尔弗雷德的力气原非常人能比，但是伊万毕竟也是显体，想用一只手控制住他的双手，实在是冒险。伊万一只手挣脱了束缚，反手朝阿尔弗雷德的脸上挥拳。  
阿尔弗雷德松开了扯着围巾的手，堪堪挡住了伊万的拳头。伊万趁机吸了一大口气，随后再次攻击，朝阿尔弗雷德毫无防备的腹部重重来了一下。“呃！”阿尔弗雷德立即发出吃痛的声音。伊万的第二下接踵而至，他来不及反应，被击中了肋骨。伊万和阿尔弗雷德都知道，那根骨头绝对断了。  
剧痛之下，阿尔弗雷德也发狠了，用手肘朝伊万的脑袋砸了上去。但是胸口的伤势影响了力道，没有达到他预期的把伊万敲晕的结果，但是伊万也痛苦地摊在地上，一时间没办法起来。  
书房里的巨大动静终于引来了美国人的注意，罗伯特打开房门的时候，看见自己的国家正跨坐在苏联的身上，捂着伤口，大口喘气；苏联也好不到哪里去，正在解开自己的围巾，好让自己呼吸更多的空气。  
“鲍比，通知苏联外交部长……他们的显体准备在这里和我商量关于柏林的事情，呵……也这样告诉马修。”阿尔弗雷德越喘气伤口就越痛，“叫兰利那边的人准备好审讯室，快去！”  
伊万在阿尔弗雷德下达命令的时候想反击，但阿尔弗雷德从腰后拔出了左轮手枪，顶着他的心脏，“别动……别让我开枪，别让我开枪……伊万，伊万……”阿尔弗雷德的声音因伤痛而带着哭腔，他叫着伊万的名字，像是想要把这个人从自己的记忆里赶出去。  
“开枪吧。”伊万说着，用力把原本跪坐压着他的阿尔弗雷德推倒在地。  
这会给阿尔弗雷德的骨头带来二次伤害，他表情变得更为痛苦，用手肘支起身靠在沙发上，手里的枪依旧指着伊万，央求一般地摇着头：“别这么做……”阿尔弗雷德看出了伊万眼中的杀意，但不是对他，而是对门口的罗伯特。  
“嘭——”  
在伊万迈开脚步走向罗伯特的时候，阿尔弗雷德扣动了扳机。他必须保护他的人民。子弹击中了后心。阿尔弗雷德看着中弹倒下的伊万，突然觉得不知所措，断骨传来的剧痛被先抛在一边，脑子里慢慢出现一种细微的疼痛，而后这种疼痛从耳朵里钻出来。在耳鸣中，阿尔弗雷德扶着沙发站起来，踉跄着走向伊万。  
伊万的鲜血流了出来，那些被阿尔弗雷德藏在棋盘暗格里的卡片散落在地上，其中的几张已经被鲜血染红了。那些卡片是这段感情的纪念品，是这段隐秘而短暂的爱情留在这个世界上唯一的实物，现在它们被伊万的鲜血弄脏了，阿尔弗雷德却不知道究竟是谁先毁掉了那些记忆。  
“伊万，伊万，伊万……”阿尔弗雷德用带着哭腔的声音一遍一遍叫着伊万的名字。他现在已经忘了伊万作为谈判筹码的价值，而是发自内心不希望伊万死。他跪了下去，用伊万的围巾堵着伤口，嘴里念叨着：“别死，不要死……我还有很多事情没有和你说，别死……”

罗伯特找来了特工和医生，他跑在最前面，重新回到了房间里。阿尔弗雷德正一边帮伊万摁住伤口，一边紧张而急切地呼唤那具失去意识的躯体。人们说，如果一个人爱着另一个人，他的眼睛是会发光的。“您爱他的是吗？所以您的眼神中常常会闪现出光芒。”罗伯特没有问出这句话来。他闪到一边，给后面的医生让道，特工和医生都离开后，他从地上捡起一张照片，一张阿尔弗雷德的照片，但是因为拍摄对象在动，所以出现了重影。罗伯特把照片翻过来，后面写着“给小鲸鱼”，右下角签着英文缩写：I.B.。  
“伊万·布拉金斯基。”罗伯特脑海里蹦出来这个名字，一个小时之前，阿尔弗雷德才对他提了苏联显体的名字。他意识到一个重要的问题，不只阿尔弗雷德爱着伊万，伊万也同样爱着阿尔弗雷德，从照片上的时间来看，他们至少在1959年4月之前就是恋人了。  
他立刻把门锁上，把地上的这些卡片统统捡起来，“这些东西绝对不能被其他人看见。”罗伯特心想。他粗略地点了一下，差不多有五十张卡片和照片。他把这厚厚的一叠东西装进了桌子上的一个信封里，揣在怀里带了出去。  
第二天，白宫公关在记者招待会上以一段“一个临时前来打扫的工作人员，因为不熟悉情况，不小心把房间里的爆竹当成了蜡烛，才发出了爆炸声。现在那名工作人员正在医院接受治疗，我们会进行人道主义救助，帮助他渡过难关的”来解释记者提问中昨晚在白宫出现的枪声和担架。  
阿尔弗雷德的伤势比想象中要重，他的那根骨头险些把他的肺戳破了。“恭喜将军，在我挂彩之后，我们有了苏联显体这个很好的筹码。现在能告诉我你们一开始计划的时候，抓到了苏联你们准备怎么做？”阿尔弗雷德不得不躺在病床上和泰勒会面。  
“通知莫斯科不要轻举妄动，让他们撤出导弹，如果他们不同意，我们会对古巴的导弹发射场进行空袭。”将军说，“显体在我们手里，我们能确保美国本土的安全。”  
“我想……那个通知绝对是私下通知，没有人知道这个通知的存在，除了我和你们几个高官之外没人知道。我们这么做就是偷袭，大国偷袭小国——”阿尔弗雷德说到这里，骨头又痛了一下，“准备‘闪击波兰’吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德知道用纳粹作比喻只能让将军更加生气，他看见老头子已经没多少头发的脑袋上青筋都气得跳起来了，觉得到了该放软的时候了。他利用了自己现在的病态，往被子里缩了缩，说：“我们不是纳粹，但是如果战争是由我们挑起的，那时候，我们会连纳粹都不如……因为一旦爆发核战争，估计没有活人来审判我们了。”  
泰勒看着阿尔弗雷德现在苍白的脸色，沉吟一下，说：“可是您现在已经打伤了苏联，恐怕等他醒过来，战争也是在所难免的了。”  
“他当时想要杀了罗伯特！”阿尔弗雷德突然情绪激动起来，随即就被伤痛摁回了病床里，“听着，将军，他想要攻击，所以我开枪了；但现在在古巴，他们还没有想要开火的意思，我们先出手就是侵略。盟国那边……你真的觉得在苏伊士运河之后英法两国还能和我保持彻底的统一战线吗？当然，苏联的坦克开进巴黎，飞机轰炸伦敦的时候，他们绝对和我保持一致。”  
将军听了阿尔弗雷德的话，明白了自己国家的意思：不想成为率先发起战争的人。  
“将军，准备两套方案。如果外交上不能成功，赫鲁晓夫不管他的显体了，空袭古巴，让这个国家从地图上消失。到那时候我会用实际行动证明，欧洲的制衡手段在美洲是行不通的。”阿尔弗雷德并没有特意强调“让这个国家从地图上消失”这句话，但越是语气平静，就越是让主战派满意。将军点点头，显然他忘记了阿尔弗雷德一开始说的是两套方案。  
“那到时，请您说服总统先生让我们的飞机装上核弹头。”泰勒点点头。  
“但是，在那之前，我们要公开地向苏联发表声明，而不是直接偷袭。”阿尔弗雷德说，“另一个方案是，空军协助鲍尔的封锁计划。”  
“我真的很想拒绝第二个方案。”将军直接说出了自己的想法，他的话让阿尔弗雷德皱起眉头。泰勒拿起军帽给自己戴上，说：“你是国家，我是军人，我听你的。”  
“谢谢，将军。”阿尔弗雷德坐起来向泰勒敬军礼。  
“天佑美利坚。”泰勒直起腰站在床头朝阿尔弗雷德敬礼。

阿尔弗雷德的政治手腕师承亚瑟，政治上亚瑟一直都颇有远见，是个很好的学习榜样。但是亚瑟只是偶尔点拨两下，更多的时候还是要靠他自己慢慢摸索学习。一旦有过先例，被学习也是正常的，弗朗西斯就开了个差点被政府赶出去的先例，显体和领导层之间的关系可以说是到达了冰点。  
阿尔弗雷德沿袭了弗朗西斯当年解决政府中碍事的人的方法，但没有弗朗西斯那么直接，毕竟他直接把毒药放在顾问面前的咖啡里。他在和艾奇逊面谈之前，叫佐伊给他化了个健康点的妆，军人会怜惜自己国家虚弱的样子，政治家可不一定。  
“我知道您是激进派的反共人士，但您不再是国务卿了，您的政治倾向就没了十年前那样的作用。”阿尔弗雷德坐在软座沙发里，一只手搭在翘起的大腿上，手指一下一下地敲着，“您曾是元老级的国务卿，我也不想和您说这种话，但在古巴的问题上，我希望您能有所让步。”  
“我们手里已经有了苏联显体！在这件事情上，我们不能让步，也不用让步！”艾奇逊并不理会阿尔弗雷德的强势态度，他在过去的数十年里见多了各种各样的态度，“在对待对面的政策上我们必须强硬。”  
“是呀，一个生死未卜的苏联显体。”阿尔弗雷德想起依旧没有度过危险期的伊万，叹了口气，“您是很多计划的制定者，我需要你的计划——来帮助我，如果您的打算妨碍了我自己的计划，那就另当别论了。”  
艾奇逊看着那个有着年轻人面容的显体，想起来从前的罗斯福总统曾告诉他：我们是运行国家机器的人，我们虽然是这个机器的一部分，但是确定你去留的还是这个机器本身。他离开阿尔弗雷德身边已经有九年了，他知道当年的阿尔弗雷德多冷漠。年近七旬的老人精神依旧很好，特别是在对待苏联等国的强硬态度上一如当年，现在面对自己的国家没有直接说出口的威胁，已经不再年轻的他感觉到了死神提前到访。  
“您一开始就不应该把我找回来！”艾奇逊抓起面前的咖啡喝了一口。  
“是总统找您回来的。”阿尔弗雷德喝了口咖啡，语气淡然地开口。  
“我会退出执行会，并对执行会的事情保密。”艾奇逊感觉到了失望和生气，但最后还是对自己的国家做出了让步，说出了让阿尔弗雷德满意的答案，作为国务卿时他做的是一样的事情——给国家和总统一份让他们满意的计划。  
艾奇逊遵守了他的诺言，退出了执行会；泰勒将军在之后的会议中暂时和总统达成了共识。  
那个显体是谁？连和阿尔弗雷德做交易的基尔伯特也不清楚，他只负责给窃听器定期保养，至于谁去使用它，他不去猜，也不想知道。  
伊万一直记得基尔伯特被发现时，银发男人那双红色的眼睛里透出的悲哀和讽刺的神情。基尔伯特像是松了一口气一样垮下肩膀，把那颗伪装成袖扣的窃听器扔在地毯上，面带不屑地说：“阿尔弗雷德送你的。”  
想到这里，他叹了口气，一如当时发现窃听器时那样，发出一声长长的叹息。他在阿尔弗雷德1959年第二次换扣子的时候就发现了猫腻，从那时起，一个计划就已经在他脑子里酝酿。  
那只是个窃听器吗？并不是，那个东西被伪装成了伊万最喜欢的那两颗袖扣，像是两颗扣在他灵魂深处的异物，每每看见便是触及了现实。一个残忍的现实，现实中的他与阿尔弗雷德之间是敌对关系，一个正常的、理所当然的现实。而在那两颗扣子没有出现之前，伊万如同一直置身于睡梦之中，做着彼此相爱的梦。对于伊万来说最可怕的不是梦境与现实的相对立，而是梦境顺着那两颗扣子渗透进现实，现实也潜入梦境侵占了原本的温暖柔情。  
梦境与现实融合时，阴谋也开始和爱情混在了一起。  
三年前，伊万在去往美国的飞机上，做了一个梦，梦见自己的双手被手腕上的袖扣牢牢钉在了十字架上，阿尔弗雷德站在面前，无论如何叫他，都只是低着头。在梦境结尾，伊万看见阿尔弗雷德抬起头来，眼睛的位置变成了袖扣上的红宝石，那些镶嵌在周围的钻石则像是眼泪一般，慢慢从眼睛里掉出来。  
灵魂和肉体开始分离，却在和阿尔弗雷德相拥而眠时重新融合在了一起。那时，他醒来过三次。第一次醒来时，他把手放在了阿尔弗雷德的脖子上，他可以轻而易举地拧断阿尔弗雷德的脖子，最终他嗟叹：“我原来这么爱你啊。”第二次时他重复了第一次的动作；第三次他和阿尔弗雷德一同醒来，重复了第一次的感叹。  
“我原来这么爱你，阿尔弗雷德。”  
月光微弱，星河黯淡，风卷着云在夜幕中铺开一层纱。  
阿尔弗雷德是被显体打伤了，恢复得要比平时慢得多，从轿车上下来的时候，肋骨又痛了一下。他想起了亚当和夏娃的传说：上帝用亚当的一根肋骨制造了夏娃。他想自己的肋骨也快变成“夏娃”从他身体里跑出来了，但在通往地下监狱的电梯里，他觉得自己根本就是已经吃过禁果的罪人。  
“先生，苏联他已经醒了。”佐伊提前到了中情局，她才到了没多久，病床上的白发男人就醒过来了，“他还不能说话。”  
“给我找把舒服些的椅子来。”阿尔弗雷德没有理会佐伊的话，他知道伊万再过一小时就该能说话了，“我想……一个人和他谈谈。”  
中情局的特殊牢房里，一张白色的床上悬着一盏白色的灯，伊万套着白色的拘束服窝在那片白色中。阿尔弗雷德站在双面玻璃牢房的外面，看着里面的人和物，他觉得这里的样子非常像自己在橱柜里看见的水晶球玩具；他过去十九年的爱情，连同伊万和他自己统统都被存放在这个充满了死亡气息的水晶球里。  
特工们把椅子放在了一个离床很远的地方，几乎靠近门，这样就能防止突发状况。阿尔弗雷德走进去之后，把那张扶手椅拖到了床边上，他看见伊万的眼睛一直跟着他，“这原本是个难得的把我逼入死局的计策，但你自己成了这个计划中最大的漏洞。”阿尔弗雷德坐在椅子里，语气平静地开口，“你太自信了，一直以为自己骗得了我。”他说话的口吻越发带着理性的冰冷，“信任是双方的，伊万，你无论是在感情的事情上还是古巴的事情上都骗了我。”  
伊万睁大了眼睛，摇着头，想要告诉阿尔弗雷德自己的确在其他的地方欺骗了他，但是在感情上，自己绝对诚实。伊万忽然开始出现窒息感，大口大口地喘着气，艰难地从嘴巴里挤出一个词：“不……”  
“1959年，你去找基尔伯特问我小时候的事情，我当时就在你身后的楼上。”阿尔弗雷德苦笑着说，“你说的话我全都听见了，伊万……你说我总有一天会离开的，但实际上，要走的是你，一直是你。”他咬着牙驱散语气中的哭腔，“我把我的名牌给了你，每次你的卡片寄过来的时候，我都会想什么时候是你来了……我真的对你期待过的，我等过你的。”  
随着他的话，一滴眼泪毫无预兆地从他眼眶里掉落出来。眼泪像是一滴雨水，从高处落下，砸在地上，最后粉身碎骨地渗入地面。从泪痕处蔓延出一种难以名状的悲伤来，这种悲伤如同暴雨倾盆，顷刻间把他彻底淋透，一股刺骨的寒意把他重重包围。  
那些话伊万从未想让阿尔弗雷德知道，尤其是当时他自己已经知道了窃听器的事情，那些话不过是向他人诉说时，无意中暴露的真心。他早已将匕首递给了阿尔弗雷德，窃听器和内鬼是具象化的伤口，那些话也只是他捂着伤口对自己的一个交代。  
“你说我是闯入者，但事实上，是你先来的……是你去了东京。”阿尔弗雷德说，“究竟是谁闯入了谁的生命？”他愤怒地朝床上的人大声质问，然后他因伤口的疼痛而扶着椅子的扶手，慢慢平复心情。  
“有件事情我没有骗你，”伊万声音沙哑地开口，“见到你，认识你，我很高兴。”他眯着眼睛盯着头顶亮得刺眼的灯，被刺痛的眼睛里流出了眼泪，泪水顺着鬓角，没入发丝中，泪痕像是冰雪消融时留下的一摊水迹，留在他的脸上。“我已经忘记了，我之前是因何而保持微笑，你侵占了我的记忆，阿尔弗雷德。”  
“呵，”阿尔弗雷德笑了一声，“那么爱上我呢？”他问。  
“你不是听见了答案吗？”伊万苦笑着说。  
“我爱他，也恨着爱他的自己。”阿尔弗雷德想起了这句话，抬起手抹掉了眼角的泪花，用自嘲的语气说，“我们之间存在的最大问题居然是爱与不爱，太好笑了。”  
伊万轻笑了一声，内心存在一种不可言说的酸楚，酸楚慢慢地在灵魂中化开。这个化开的过程曾经多次出现在他的思绪中，他一次次猜测阿尔弗雷德会如何离开自己，却在发现那枚窃听器的时候停止了这种猜测，“他已经离开了。”伊万有些心酸地想着。他看向阿尔弗雷德，说：“你的梦中我是一片冰冷的大海，而你是一条鲸鱼，你忘了鲸鱼总会顺着洋流离开的。”  
“如果不是还要和赫鲁晓夫交涉，我绝对现在就杀了你。”阿尔弗雷德被气过头了，反而更加冷静地坐在椅子里，“那个梦是我最秘密的事情，你现在戳破了最深处的隐晦，亲手毁掉我们之间为数不多的回忆让你很有成就感吗？”  
“不算太坏，鲸鱼最后会顺着洋流回去。”伊万的脸上出现了笑容，“阿尔弗雷德，去和赫鲁晓夫摊牌吧，我觉得这个监狱绝对防空袭。”  
阿尔弗雷德“腾”地站了起来，本想一脚踹向病床，但最后还是踹翻了那张可怜的扶手椅。椅子倒在地板上，发出一声巨响，像极了一声爆炸，他指着不知死活的伊万喝道：“别以为我真的不敢杀了你！”  
“我把这句话原封不动地还给你，还顺便告诉你，‘不想’会比‘不敢’更合适这句话。”伊万说，“如果所谓的爱情真的起到了什么作用的话，那就是让你不想杀了我，而我也不想杀了你。”  
阿尔弗雷德的伤口又在隐隐作痛，他望着那个被绑在病床上、还在输液的俄罗斯人，本可以朝他大声反驳“我想杀了你”，而这个冲动的谎言还没来得及说出口，他自己就先摔门出去了。在第一次注视伊万的虔诚与深情时，他就飞速向那片禁海而去。现在，逐步远离那里，回头却不见来时路，只看见海面上的迷雾。“我真的了解他吗？”阿尔弗雷德对着电梯镜子里的自己问，这个问题随即被时代的浪潮所吞没。  
“很好，棋子都摆在了自己的位子上。”伊万心想。除了自己受伤被抓之外，其余的都在计划中。  
二十二日，总统向美国人民通报了他们在古巴发现了什么。肯尼迪宣布，对古巴采取隔离措施，又告诉记者美国的军事力量已经进入了完全警备的状态。他要求赫鲁晓夫在联合国的监视下撤除所有进攻性武器。这个时代的消息传播速度极快，欧洲和远东的人很快就全都知道了这件事情，大部分显体都是在睡梦中被叫醒的，听到这个消息之后开始了长达一周的失眠之旅。  
“你告诉我你没事，”马修站在楼梯下，朝正在下楼的阿尔弗雷德大喊，“但是实际上，你断了根骨头，古巴现在全是苏联人的导弹！”  
阿尔弗雷德看着白天才离开的马修又折返回来，立刻说：“回加拿大去。”说完他继续朝门那边走。  
“战争一旦打响，我去哪里都是一样的。”马修对着阿尔弗雷德的背影说。  
“我会阻止的，绝对不会让这件事情发生，但是——你现在立刻给我离开这里，加拿大比美国安全多了！”阿尔弗雷德停下脚步说，“等这件事情解决了，我去加拿大和你一起过圣诞节，如果没有……帮我多照顾一下难民。”  
马修看着急匆匆走出去的阿尔弗雷德，耳朵边都是最后那一个词“难民”。如果战争打响，会有多少美国人成为难民呢？他沮丧地拿手遮住眼睛，这个场面他根本不想去想象。  
“阿尔弗雷德，我有样东西要还给你。”罗伯特从门内跑出来，赶上了阿尔弗雷德，把一个信封塞到阿尔弗雷德手里，“也许到时候你能用这些来说服苏联。”  
“这是什么？”阿尔弗雷德问。  
“卡片。”  
“谢谢你，鲍比，这件事情——谁都不能告诉，包括总统。”  
阿尔弗雷德拍着罗伯特的肩膀，罗伯特心领神会地点点头，过了一会儿，他把手放下来，把信封用双手捏紧。他的脸上呈现出一种异样的红，内心显然正在进行一番斗争。

“隔离”开始三天，苏联的船只开始掉头返航，不再去挑战美国的封锁。  
显体的特性让伊万的伤势恢复得很迅速，到了二十五号他已经能下床走走了。终于可以远离那个刺眼的电灯泡了，他站在牢房的中间，背对着那盏灯，但是这里四周都是双面镜，镜子里有灯泡的倒影，而对面的镜子又印出了倒影的倒影，层层叠叠，像是从这里开始延伸出了无数个世界一般。“不知在哪个世界，你和我都不是国家，而仅仅是阿尔弗雷德和伊万。”伊万心里冒出来这么一个想法，但随后便摇了摇头，把这个想法从脑子里挥掉。  
灯光突然没那么亮了，门被打开，阿尔弗雷德走了进来。  
“你的特工把这里弄得二十四小时都刺眼得要死，就是为了让我足够疲劳，好让你从我这里问出点什么，不愧是中情局啊。”伊万换了件普通的病号服，没有围巾和绷带的阻挡，脖子上那道伤疤在伊万向阿尔弗雷德扬下巴时，完全暴露在视线中。  
“这几天我在你这里什么都没问出来。”阿尔弗雷德说。  
“噗，”伊万忍不住笑出声来，“你觉得你有在审讯我吗？”他说时沿着四周的镜子慢慢走着，“和问出古巴有什么东西比起来，从我这里一点一点地挖掘我的真心显得更加重要？”伊万疑惑地皱起眉头。  
“你在古巴的事情上已经骗了我两次，相信你，我还不如相信间谍的情报。”阿尔弗雷德站在房间的入口处，盯着一直走来走去的伊万，“而且是你在把话题往其他地方引。”  
“但是你接了。”伊万靠在了镜子前，脸上露出了阿尔弗雷德所熟悉的带着恶魔气息的笑脸，“你和我都已经清楚了，这件事情一旦解决，我们的感情就该完蛋了。你却到现在都锲而不舍地想要知道我在过去的十年里究竟是如何看待这段感情的，为什么？”  
“如果这件事处理得不好，完蛋的可不止是感情！还会搭上我们的命！”阿尔弗雷德不得不承认，他觉得十九年前那个还不爱伊万的自己又回来了，在面对伊万时找回了自己的镇定和理智。“你在计划这件事情的时候就已经知道了后果！你从来没有把所谓的感情看得那么重要，但我要为过去的那么多年负点责，让我知道过去的这些年并不是我自己的一场梦。”  
“阿尔弗雷德，问个问题吧，我都会如实回答的。”伊万张开双臂，走向阿尔弗雷德，看上去想要抱抱正气得发抖的金发少年。阿尔弗雷德挥开了伊万的的手，冷冷地说：“别碰我。”  
“所以来问吧，从我这里问出那个你现在最想知道的答案。”伊万催促着阿尔弗雷德。他发现镜子里有个和他一样的人正在摇头，眼神悲切地希望他不要这么做。太晚了，他想着，从这个计划开始起就不可能挽回了。  
阿尔弗雷德面前有两个选择，顺从自己的感情问出这几天来伊万一直诱导他说出的那个问题——你爱我吗？或者，问那个关乎国家存亡的问题。  
“你在古巴究竟放了多少核弹头？”自今天的谈话开始以来，他第一次抬起头，眼神直视伊万。他做出了自己的选择。  
“四十二。”伊万果真如他所说，告诉了阿尔弗雷德他要的答案。他摁住阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，示意他先不要激动，“我很高兴你问的是这个，”他亲昵地抚摸着少年的鬓角，“我认识你的时候你已经是个国家了，我们各自有段无法跨越和参与的过往，你说出这句话的时候，过去的就都是过去了。”  
阿尔弗雷德被伊万的态度和话给彻底激怒了，一拳把还未痊愈的伊万打倒在地。“你别告诉我你做这么多只是为了和我分手！”他的怒吼回荡在牢房里，“我这么多年一直觉得从来没了解过你！你到底想要干什么！杀了我吗？”  
“放你走，也放我走。”伊万揉着被打伤的眼角，冷淡地开口，语气中听不出任何情绪，“你在土耳其、罗马、西德布置导弹，又在我身边藏了一个间谍，我想要翻盘，就只能这么做！”他从地上站起来，“一个我爱你，另一个我恨着爱你的自己，我在知道真相之后，也没有恨你……”  
“你在说谎，你不过是胆小而已。”阿尔弗雷德揉着自己刚刚打疼的手说。  
“我并不擅长处理感情，尤其是爱情……我从来没有体会过，我没办法一边爱着你，而一边又在算计你，这让我很难受。”伊万说到这里笑容苦涩，“我确信我是爱你的，但那些感情像雪花一样，最后只是把全部的算计和纷争掩盖了起来，我赤脚走在雪地里，然后被雪下面的针给刺伤了——好疼啊，阿尔。”  
阿尔弗雷德有些喘不过气来，他咬住自己的手背，好让自己不至于叫出声来。身体上的疼痛越来越明显，那些记忆却更加让人刺痛，他越咬越重，试图让自己不要想起那些事情，但记忆如同那把悬顶之剑轰然落下，劈开了所有的阻隔。战火纷飞，寒冷残破的基辅，伊万把他的围巾给了自己；他看见樱花树下，伊万眼神虔诚地与他做爱，那是一切的开始；日内瓦的游艇上，那个梦，记忆开始诗化；巴黎简陋的屋子里，他们挤在一张床上，紧紧贴着对方，相拥而眠，与之安眠的欲望高过性欲，与他一起醒来的愿望让他无法脱身；他想起了他们拥吻，从唇瓣至灵魂的贴合，他们深情而用力地拥吻着，渴望爱意不曾被时间带走。  
他们是棋盘上两颗孤独的王棋，相互靠近却依旧孤独。他们会互相完整、互相救赎，直到有人离开。追求完整的过程称之为爱情，那么完整之后呢？他们本是不同的个体，因爱情而变得完整，如果完整即是变得孤独，这是幸运，还是不幸呢？  
“琼斯，午夜十二点了……”伊万的声音从他头顶传来，“灰姑娘要走了。”  
他因听见熟悉的称呼而惊讶地抬起头，却感觉脖子上被针扎了一下，在昏迷之前他的眼泪终于夺眶而出，模糊的视线中，看不清楚伊万的表情。不会是记忆中温柔的模样了，也不知是药效还是绝望，让他终于失去了意识。  
伊万目光温柔地看着躺倒在地上的阿尔弗雷德，叹了口气，把他抱到了这里唯一的那张床上去。他取下阿尔弗雷德的的手表，特工为了让他分不清楚时间，没有在牢房里留下任何可以报时的东西。分针和时针已经不再重叠，他只要再等一会儿，等到分针指向五的时候就会有人来放他走的。他站在床边，想对他说句“我爱你”，但他知道阿尔弗雷德听不见。他自己也快听不见了，正如阿尔弗雷德的梦境所描述的，他是一片冰冷的大海，那么现在为了鲸鱼而化开的冰面终于因鲸鱼的离开而重新开始结冰，所有的爱恋和深情都会被封存在冰面之下。  
“多谢了，总统先生、部长先生。”伊万看着走进来的肯尼迪兄弟，点点头打了个招呼。  
十多天的疲累让人类的身体看上去比伊万这个中弹的显体面色还要差，总统并不想搭理伊万，而是径直走向床边，在确定阿尔弗雷德只是昏睡之后，他松了口气。  
“赫鲁晓夫看来还没完全疯掉，他已经同意只要您亲自给他打电话，他就愿意坐下来和我们好好谈。”总统说，“您就算处在中情局的监狱中，也能让苏联的船只掉头，我相信您一定会让您的总理保持冷静的。”  
“我们都不需要战争。”罗伯特补充说。  
“那是当然，”伊万点头肯定了美国人的话，“再这么僵持下去对大家都没好处，我也不需要全世界陷入核战争，具体的事项我回到莫斯科之后会立即和总理商量确定。”他顿了一下，看了眼阿尔弗雷德，对罗伯特说，“肯尼迪先生，能把剩下的卡片还给我吗？”  
“不行，这些都是您与阿尔弗雷德之间的……证据，”罗伯特没办法讲出伊万和阿尔弗雷德之间的关系是什么，他隐去了那个词，“不能保留在您手里。”  
“那好吧，”伊万耸耸肩说，“真希望他醒过来别把那些东西都烧了。”他看了看表，又看了看肯尼迪兄弟，“按照我们的计划，我的飞机已经快起飞了，我会尽快赶回莫斯科，再会。”  
伊万穿着病号服赤着脚从大楼的南门出来，晚风略带寒意，他却并不觉得冷。月光并不明亮，特工准备的轿车停在大楼的阴影里，他径直走过去，拉开车门，往机场方向驶去。车子越开越远，他始终没有回头看一眼那栋大楼。

在事情结束之后，阿尔弗雷德才反应过来，这些事情早就有了预兆，只是自己当时被大好局势所迷惑，没有发现自己的对手并没有发起攻击，而是坐在棋手的位置，低头轻笑着把一颗颗棋子挪到他想要的位置，把他引到一个早就布好的陷阱中去。  
把全世界放在核弹头上的日子维持了十三天，最终阿尔弗雷德和伊万通过电话达成相互让步。电话响的那天，莫斯科罕见地在冬日里下起了大雨，在电话的最后，伊万把话筒移到了窗玻璃上。  
电话线的另一头，阿尔弗雷德轻声问：“你在哭吗？”  
伊万眼神穿过重重雨幕，停在了远处的花房的屋顶上。他想起在1955年在日内瓦的招待会上，阿尔弗雷德和十二位姑娘跳过舞之后，牵起了第十三位的自己。当时乐队奏响了《一步之遥》，是阿尔弗雷德安排的曲子，如今却一语成谶。他们之间非常贴近，却终究有一步之遥的距离。他回头看向桌子上那几张阿尔弗雷德还给他的卡片，用感叹的语气说：“下雨了。”

阿尔弗雷德只有四个小时睡眠时间，脑子还是违背了他的意志，抓紧时间做了个梦：伊万穿着传统服饰站在冰面上，而他本人又在梦中变成了那条傻兮兮的蓝鲸，鲸鱼绕着那块浮冰游了一圈又一圈，直到浮冰开始融化，他从冰冷的海水里探出脑袋，却看不见伊万。阿尔弗雷德从睡梦中惊醒，那种失落把他从睡梦中推醒。  
阿尔弗雷德确信这个维持数年的梦境，终于要因那个立于冰面的伊万的消失而结束。  
伊万推门走了进去，对着那个坐在床上发呆的人说：“早上好，阿尔弗雷德。”  
阿尔弗雷德真正醒了过来，偏着脑袋，看向空无一人的门口。

1963年11月22日，古巴导弹危机一年后，约翰·肯尼迪在达拉斯遇刺身亡。  
1964年10月14日，策划古巴导弹危机的尼基塔·赫鲁晓夫因政变而被迫下台，自此从公众视野中消失。  
1968年5月，乔治失去了一只眼睛，从越南回到了美国，重新担任阿尔弗雷德的秘书。阿尔弗雷德终于下定决心从越南撤军，与当时的热门总统候选人罗伯特·肯尼迪接触。  
1968年6月6日，罗伯特·肯尼迪在洛杉矶重复了他哥哥的命运。阿尔弗雷德在他的遗物里找到一张照片，他记得这张照片，是伊万给他拍的，拍得并不好，但是他强烈要求伊万洗出来。照片有些斑驳，背后的字却像是被人描过一样清晰。  
鲸鱼遇见了它的大海，这是个美好的梦。


End file.
